Hope and Light: 3401's downfall
by ray1
Summary: Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. Robin. Raven. Peter Pan. Jane Barrington. These six have two things in common... they are special. And evil wants them dead. The first special of the Hope and Light Saga
1. Chapter 1

**Hope and Light: Meetings**

**Realm 3401**_... One year after World War II_

The city of London was in ruins.

Derelict buildings with damage from enemy weapons stood in the almost deserted capital, looking almost reminiscent of Tartarus. Remains of planes, cars, and other vehicles were scattered across the streets, as clean up crews and tow trucks continued with the task of cleaning out. Businesses, indeed lives, were slowly restarting again, as people tried to make the most of their present accommadations.

In the countryside, though, untouched by the Second Great War, parents joined their children for a few days of peace and quiet. Shouts of joy could be heard as families were reunited, children squealing as they ran into the arms of their parents for the first time in years.

But there were two children, alongside their parents, were coming _to_ the countryside to help.

The Barrington family, which had, through a few lucky twists of fate, managed to stay together throughout the war while the provider had done his duty to King and Country. They had asked to come to the makeshift sanctuary, visit those who were staying with relatives, and to help those whose parents weren't coming for them. Their home had magically survived the devastation intact, and the lady of the house had suggested that an orphanage could be created there, considering the size of the building. The Prime Minister was surprised and excited by the proposition, and promised her all the government aide she could ask for.

Unfortunately events were about to take an unexpected twist. In fact, their world was about to go in a direction that none of them had ever anticipated.

Wendy Barrington sighed, putting the last dish on the rack, and letting her helpers take the dirty water away. Removing the fish net cap, she let her golden honey tresses flow down her back. As of late, she had been leaving her hair down, simply because she hadn't had any time to put it up properly. Other than that, she had changed very little over the years. Her eyes still held that slightly childish twinkle, her body was as beautiful as a vase. No wrinkles adorned her face, and no gray had made its presence known in her hair. _'A stunning figure, with a soul to match, if not surpass it,' _people would say. _'You're a lucky man, Edward.'_

Edwar entered the kitchen, smiling. "So, how is one of my favorite storytellers?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Wendy returned his smile. "Tired, but happy. How are Jane and Danny?" She accepted a hug and heartfelt kiss from him.

"Well, Danny is with some of the other kids. Don't worry, there are other adults there," he added hastily, when his wife's eyes narrowed. "Some of the other teenagers wanted to show Jane something in the hills. They wouldn't say what it was, though."

Wendy frowned for a second. "She can take care of herself. After all, she takes after both of us, for which I am eternally grateful." She sighed. "Still, sometimes, I wish she had more girlish interests."

"Jane is Jane," Edward said, chuckling. "I wouldn't change anything about her."

"Neither would I. Still..."  
Their conversation was interrupted when a soldier ran into the area, breathing hard. "Edward, Wendy, your daughter's coming back, and she has brought others with her."

The two adults looked at each other in confusion, and went out of the cafeteria, making their way to the edge of the compund, where they saw Jane, the teenagers who had gone with her...

... and the strangest collection of people either of them had ever seen. And Jane was arguing with one of them about something or other, rather vocally.

"She didn't leave with those people," Edward noted. "I think they may be American armed forces."

"If that were the case..." Wendy squinted. "Then why is one of the women carrying the rank of captain? And why are there civilians with them?"

"I have no idea, though I know that the military has been known to recruit civilian specialists for one reason or another. So let's go say hello."

The military head was making his way over to them, giving a salute to them, the military among the group returning it. "I'm Colonel Joshua Graydon of the British Army."

The one who was obviously in charge, stepped up. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force. You know where we can find this kid's parents?"

Graydon pointed over at the two in question. "I hope she didn't do anything that requires Air Force personnel to follow her home."  
"Nothing yet," a young girl replied, smirking in such a way that Wendy swore she was a female version of Peter Pan.

"Bring it on," Jane retorted quickly, and heatedily.

Wendy cleared her throat. "Jane dear, I know how much you love physical confrontations these days, but could you hold it when you don't have an audience?"  
"I like how your mother thinks. How does three o'clock sound?"  
Jane shook her head. "Oh, sure, Mother. Encourage her."  
A woman, who was around the same age as Wendy, stared down at her with a mellow expression on her face. "Wendy, we are here to talk to her parents. Do try not to insult her."

"Yes, Mother."

Wendy's and Edward's eyebrows arched in surprise at this. Not at the way this woman comported herself, but at the name she addressed the girl with. "So...Colonel O'Neill, who are the others with you?" Wendy asked.

Jack grinned. "Well, this is Captain Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Doctor Janet Fraiser, Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight Mary Darling (Wendy's eyes widened in disbelief), Wheeler and Katie Sloane, Linka Ivanova, James and Lily Potter, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, and Peter Pan."

Jane stared at the young boy in question, taking in the blond locks. "This can't be Peter Pan," she said firmly. "And that can't be Wendy Darling."  
Darling's resultant glare could have melted the permafrost in the Artic Tundra. "And why can't we?" she asked acidly. "I seem to recall seeing the birth certificate when I was old enough to read."

"Because that happens to be my name," Wendy supplied. "And Peter has brown hair."

Peter frowned. "Ooookay. When did he... or I... meet you?"

"1923."

Darling smirked. "I met Peter around the same time."

Wendy's eyebrow arched a bit at this. "I don't recall ever be this... smug about anything."

"You're not this Wendy," Mary informed her cheerfully, while Edward gaped in amazement..

"Probably a good thing," Jack noted, while Qui Gon shook his head in amusement.

Wheeler laughed. "Tell you what, Linka and myself are going to have a look around, while the rest of you talk. That sound good?"

Janet chuckled. "I'll go with you. This type of discussion is out of my league."

"Wuss," Lily muttered good naturedily.

* * *

Above the outpost, hidden from view through a sophisticated camoflauge device, another base rested. Its purpose was much more insidious, though, from the benevolent act of protecting children. 

"It is indeed the Taur'i," a Jaffa reported, handing a datapad to the base commander. "They exited the chaaap'ai, and are in the base."

The head of the DA mission, Magnaguard IG One-One, frowned, figuratively speaking. "This will complicate matters considerably. Our masters wanted this to be a low profile operation. Have they made contact with the primary target?"

"They have. I fear that secrecy is no longer possible. They have three Jedi, along with two Guardians, and three Trainees. One of them will inevitably learn of this place."

IG One-One nodded thoughtfully. Count Dooku and General Grievous, as well as Hathor, had wanted a quick retrieval. Unfortunately, only one of the targets was available. The other one appeared only at infrequent intervals.And now the situation had become even more troublesome. What were the Earth people from their realm doing here doing here? And how was it that they had Jedi with them?

Finally, after several moments, the Magnaguard looked up. "Have our forces go in. Capture the girl. Slaughter the Taur'i. Understood?"

The Jaffa bowed, before hurrying to the communication relay.

* * *

Mary frowned. "You know, something feels... off here." 

"You too, Mother?" Darling asked. "Good. I thought I was paranoid."

"Agreed." Qui Gon stretched out with the Force. "I sense an unusual amount of tension and fear for a place that has no reason."

Wendy stared at them. "Excuse me... what are you talking about?"

"Long story, madam," Darling replied, looking around. "Do any of you...?"

Lily sniffed the air. Yes, sniffed. "Doesn't smell human. In fact, it smells like... Jaffa."  
"And droids," James added, his good cheer evaporating. "Trade Federation droids."

Teal'c frowned, as Qui Gon gave out a hiss. "Are you familiar with them, Master Qui Gon?"

"Unfortunately Those droids are used by Nemoidians. They blockaded Naboo the week before I was killed."

"Killed?" Edward asked.

"It's... a long story."

"I don't doubt it."

"Do they use rolling spheres?" Darling suddenly asked, pointing in one direction. "Because that is what's approaching."

Indeed, there were several sphere's approaching the center of the base. They halted several feet from them, unfolding into a vertical position, a forcefield englobing them.

"Destroyer Droids!" Qui Gon shouted, lightsaber activating quickly. Mary and Wendy followed suit.

"We've got them," James said quietly, raising his hand.

A prickling sensation went over Sam neck. She quickly switched from her gun to the weapons she acquired from Chulak. "We have Empowered!" she bellowed, turning quickly.

And the Empowered pounced as one, coming out of concealment.

The Destroyer Droids all opened fire at once, concentrating their fire on the three Jedi. They blocked quickly, the Force guiding their actions, redirecting the blasts back at them.

"What is that surrounding them?" Wendy asked.

"Shield generators!" Mary started backing up. "Pretty frightening, how fast technology has come since my time!"  
"It's a standoff! Fall back!" Qui Gon shouted, as blaster bolts deflected off forcefields back at them.

"Head for the entrance, Master! I'll cover you!" Darling turned to the Barringtons. "Run!"

"You heard her, Jane! Move it!" Edward started running for the entrance, Wendy and Jane behind him...

...until Jane stopped, realizing something. "Daniel! Where's Daniel?"

Edward stopped as well, looked around. "Over there!" He pointed over at one of the buildings. There, the other adults were ushering the children over to one of the buildings farthest from the fighting. "I'm going over there! Wendy, you and Jane keep running!"  
"Too late!" Jane shouted. "They're blocking the exits!"

Indeed, several bipedal droids were now at the door, weapons attached to their wrists already spewing red fire, taking guards out with logical, ruthless precision.

"Teal'c, Daniel!" Jack pointed. "Send these guys to the scrap heap!" he ordered. All three of them opened up immediately, punching holes into the droids.He quickly pulled a grenade off of his vest, pulled the pin with his teeth, and tossed it in their direction. The resulting explosion took out four super battle droids, and about six of the skinny battle droids the Trade Federation created..

Unfortunately, there were more approaching. And they were bringing with them a much more menacing trio of warriors.

Wheeler, Linka, and Janet bunched up into a circle, waited until their attackers were surrounding them, and then jumped over them, blades appearing in their hands. They quickly disabled their opponents, striking at spines and the back of heads. Non fatal moves to them, but enough to knock them out.

Mary and Qui Gon quickly moved over to where the civilians were, using all of their skill and knowledge of the Force to anticipate each blaster strike before it came, stopping it from hurting innocent people. "Everyone inside!" Mary ordered. "Stay away from the windows and doors!"

"You got it! You heard her! Inside!" Jane ushered the stragglers in, before shutting and locking the door. "Barricade it," she ordered several of the adults, before turning to the children. "Anyone want to hear a story?"

* * *

Peter Pan was idly flying around Neverland, an activity that he excelled at, when he felt a familiar tingle go up his spine. "Hey, Tink!" he called out. "I think Jane or Wendy is telling a story! Come on, let's go listen in! Maybe it'll be the one with the mermaids." 

A tinkling sound, like the chiming of bells, signified Tinkerbell's excited reply, and the two of them left Neverland, not knowing what they were going to find when they got there.

* * *

The battle droids entered the compound, weapon blazing. The Guardians an Trainees, pinned down as they were, couldn't help the Jedi and Peter. 

Not that they needed help.

Peter had discovered that his blade could bypass the shields surrounding the droidekas, and used it to his advantage, destroying them one at a time. He forced their attention to him, thereby allowing Wendy and the others to focus on the other droids.

Luckily, they didn't have shield generators, and were easy pickings.

Wendy's smile grew. Now _this_ was fun.

She moved forward quickly, slicing through the skinny battle droids, deflecting blaster shots as they came at her. She saw her mother move to protect her left flank, noting how gracefully she moved. She turned to see her mentor coming to the right, striking at anything that wasn't biological with a certain flair. It gave her hope that they would win.

To add to that hope was SG-1, who waded into the fight with their usual panache, metal artillery and stave blasts slamming into droids every which way. They were simply not prepared for that type of asault.

The final three droids who appeared, however, were another story.

Lily was blocking for all she was worth, when she felt a stinging pain across her arm. Looking down, she saw a jagged slash through the sleeve, already dripping blood. Irate, she slammed her staff into her opponents head, knocking him out. She turned around to attack the one who caught her off guard.

He was already on her, his falchion sword whirling around, jagged edges slamming into her staff with ferocious intent as he tried to dismember her. _'Looks like its made in Real 2222,'_ she thought irritably. _'I'm going to have a word with Edgar when I visit there again.'_ But now that she had an inkling of what weapon she was facing, she could counter it.

Because even though an Empowered forced a Guardian to fight at their level, dampening their abilities,they didn't suppress them.

An energy blade appeared in Lily's hands as she sent her sacred weapon into the ether. Whirling it, she blocked a downward strike. Modifying it slightly so that it became a scimitar, she started battering his defenses furiously, forcing him back. When he blocked an over head strike, she kicked him in the stomach, folding him up like an accordian, then bash the handle of her weapon across the back of his head. He sank like a stone to the ground.

Had it been any other time, Lily would have killed him. But they needed them alive. Turning around, she saw Sam dispatch her opponent with the same thought in mind. It was good to see.

* * *

Pan flew across the English countryside, wondering how much Jane had changed. Though it had only been a year since he last saw her, and that he never had any interest of growing up, he did know a few things. One of them was that at a certain point, girls growing up went from being strange, and emotional, to being emotional... and alluring. 

He had thought Wendy was strange when he brought her to Neverland.

He thought Jane looked alluring when he first met her. And tough, too, if her uppercut was of any indication. He still felt it from time to time. He liked that. She was tough, regardless of the situation.

The very thought of Jane brought a big smile to his face, and he turned to the right, his customary crow erupting from his lips, while Tink laughed merrily next to him, knowing who he was thinking about.

* * *

IG One watched as the battle continued, watched as its four fellow Magnaguards moved to engage the Jedi, while the Jaffa moved to claim their prize. And, lo and behild, the other target was approaching now in his customary fashion, most likely to hide behind the building the girl as in. One Peter Pan to go to Gievous and Dooku, the other to Galaxia. Life was good. 

Then it was ruined.

_"Alert! Area TWelve! We have incoming!"_ A droid's voice suddenly erupted over the comm.

"What is it?" Sokor's First Prime demanded.

_"It's the Titans, sir! They're cutting through our second-"_ The voice was suddenly cut off, quite violently, by something solid, like a large branch.

Or a bo staff.

IG One cursed. "All droids and Jaffa in the base, prepare for unwanted guests!" it ordered.

* * *

Pan flew down towards the base, stopped in surprise at what he saw. "What the-?" he got out, trading confused looks with Tinkerbell. "Isn't the war over?" 

Tinkerbell jingled, just as confused.

"Hey, you."  
Pan whirled in mid air to lock gazes with a sandy hair boy floating in midair next to him, holding a sword in his hand. His gaze was curious. "What's going on?" he asked him, deciding not to ask howthe boywas able to fly.

The boy gestured to the ground. "Well, they're after some girl down there, who goes by the name of Jane."

"Jane? Why do they want her?"

"Second target sighted. Blast him," a mechanical voice intoned. Both boys turned to stare down at the assembled droids point upward, cannons already firing.

"Looks like they want you, too! Move!" The two boys broke off quickly in separate directions, blaster fire blazing after them. Climbing out of range, they stared at each other again.

"Who _are_ you?" Pan asked.

The boy grinned. "Peter Pan. You?"  
_"I'm _Peter Pan!"  
"You, too? Wow, what're the odds of that?" Peter turned to look down. "Look, you live in Neverland, right? And that's Tinkerbell?" The angry jingling gave him all of the information he needed. "Look, just go and get your friend, and get her out of here. I'm going back down there to help Wendy."  
"Wendy?"

"The cute girl swinging the lightsaber... and has gone airborne, it seems... what in the black castle are those?" He shot downward like a rocket, blade pointed like a spear.

Pan and Tinkerbell traded another look, sharing the same thought, and followed him down.

"And then..." Jane continued, only to have the wall suddenly implode inward. She quickly shielded Daniel as pieces of wood flew inward, though none thankfully hit her.

Edward turned his head, saw that his children were alright, looked at Wendy, who looked none the worse for wear, and got up, looking over everyone. He turned.

A MagnaGuard stood in front of the hole it created, its electrostaff sparking with intent. Five humans dressed in some sort of armor stood behind it, some sort of staff weapon in their hands. "Jane Barrington, you are coming with me."

"Like hell I am!" Jane snarled, staying in front of Daniel.

The droid stepped forward. "You will come with us, or your parents are dead."  
"I have another idea," a voice stated fiercely behind it. "How about I send you to the scrap heap?"

The MagnaGuard felt a dagger enter his back, where the human spinal column would have been. He quickly kicked his attacker, sending him hurtling back twenty feet. "You know, Mister Pan, if I were biological, that would have actually hurt." He made his way to where the young boy had come to reast, who was struggling for breath.

Wheeler turned, keeping an Empowered at bay. "Crap!" he shouted, knowing that there was nothing he could do until he dealt with his problem.

Jane's eyes widened. "Peter!" She quickly jumped through the hole, and ran forward, jumping onto the MagnaGuard's back. It simply used one hand to throw her down next to Pan.

"Jane!" Edward and Wendy started making their way to them, Edward only remotely surprised to learn that Peter Pan was real. What occupied his mind was the fact that the boyand Jane were in danger.

The MagnaGuard brought its staff up. "Neither of you move," it said. "Otherwise, _this_ will hurt."  
Jane spat at it in contempt.

The Magnaguard instantly brought the staff down. And neither one of them would be able to block it.

Someone else did it for them.

A metallic bo staff suddenly positioned itself in front of the two teens, taking the force of the staff's attack. The staff's charge went up the staff, but the user's hands were insulated, protecting him from harm.

Then a gloved fist slammed into the MagnaGuard, snapping its head back and knocking it away from them. It whirled around, turning to challange this new threat.

At the same time, Pan and Jane got a good look at their savior. He was wearing a red, green, and yellow uniform, with a black cape with yellow undertone. A mask covered his eyes, making his identity difficult to determine.

The boy glared at the robot, unintimidated. "Like the kid said, it's time you got sent to the scrap heap. Titans, _go!_"

And the Jaffa suddenly found themselves hit from all sides. Green energy blasts smashed their weapons out of their hands, while pink energy waves hit them, taking them out quickly.

Wendy's eyes widened.

They were females, about three to four years older than Jane. One of them was orange skinned, wearing a purple outfit that showed way too much skin, with knee high boots, and the reddest hair Wendy had ever seen. She was presently hovering in midair, looking down at the Jaffa. The other one was pale skinned, with a shock of pink hair pulled into two ponytails, and wearing a suit that reminded the woman of a witche's robes. But the way the girl was comporting herself told Wendy that it was a uniform of some kind.

A disturbance to the right brought her's and everyone else's attention to the right. They saw a young, blond hair girl and a boy helping out Jack and Daniel. The girl didn't look too unassuming. Her shorts were a tad short, but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary.

It was the boy that caught their attention. He was _green_, wih equally green hair, and dressed in a skin tight black and purple uniform. What he did next was even more shocking.

He changed into a green grizzly bear, and slashed at several droids, taking them apart in a single swipe. He then transformed into a flying squirrel to avoid a hailstorm of blaster fire.

The girl brought her hands up, her blue eyes suddenly began glowing gold... as did her hands.

Instantly, the ground beneath the super battle droids suddenly opened up, swallowing them whole. It closed up quickly, not even leaving a scar.

The squirrel transformed back into a boy. "Terra, wethe best!"  
The girl, Terra obviously, returned the grin. "Big time!" The two slapped hands together.

Edward shook his head. "And I thought Peter Pan was amazing."  
Wendy shrugged. "I met the mermaids. A boy changing into animals is only slightly more impressive."

Teal'c quickly got behind a building, checking the charge on his staff weapon. It was good for another twenty shots before he had to change crystals. He prepared to jump out in the next lull of fire.

Instead, he heard something like the sound of high frequency soundwaves, being fired in a concentrated blast. Peeking out of his safe haven, he observed a truly interesting event.

The droids were being hit by a cannon, which was being emitted by a cybernetic lifeform unlike anything he had ever seen. Mechanical parts adorned the majority of his body, which in turn was covered with some sort of armor. Teal'c could see that it wasn't a droid, though, because of half of his face was uncovered, which revealed chocolate brown skin, and a brown eye.

The cannon introverted into a hand. This in turn balled up into a fist, which he used to punch a droid back into a super battle droid. "Boo-yah!" he shouted. "Take that, you piece of trash!"  
Teal'c's eyebrow arched a bit in amusement. Then his eyes saw three coming in from behind the person, and brought his staff weapon, firing three quick shots off.

Cyborg quickly turned when one of the skinny droids suddenly dropped to the ground, a smoking hole in its chest. He saw another one take a shot to the head, and a third shot graze the third's arm. He quickly wrapped one of his hands around its neck, and broke its head off from the rest of its body. "Thanks, dude!" he called out.

Teal'c came out of hiding. "We must go to that building. There are children in there."

"Yeah. That's why Raven's there."

Teal'c looked.

There, now standing in front of the amazed children, was the palest human Teal'c had ever seen. She wore a skintight body suit, showing off bare legs coupled with a pair of boots. A long, cloak completed the ensemble, with the hood drawn up, hiding the upper portion of her face from the rest of the world, leaving only her eyes visible.

And they were glowing white.

A Jaffa managed to stagger back to his feet, and took one ook at her. "Half breed," he snarled, charging forward, his fist coming up.

The girl assumed a defensive position, and met the Jaffa head on, blocking the attack, before slamming her foot into his sternum, just above the symbiote pouch. She pushed him back, then began kicking him in sequence, hitting his face, chest, and legs. "Don't call me half breed," she said blandly, before she knocked him out with an uppercut.

Wendy blocked fiercely, her fledgling knowledge of the Force helping out somewhat. Instead, she was relying on her sword skills, which were only slightly more sufficient. For now, she was holding her own, hoping for a miracle.

Boy, she was the luckiest girl in Existence.

Peter suddenly rocketed down , slamming into one of the electro tips. He was more proficient, the best sword fighter in Neverland. And he proved it, by launching a dazzling array of strikes, thrusts, and lunges, causing the droid to question its sanity.

As it was forced to turn its attention to this new threat, Wendy suddenly went on the offensive, her lightsaber suddenly going forward to stab the MagnaGuard through the back, and out of the chest. She thrust upward, as the droid looked down in disbelief, slicing right through its head. She whirled in a circle as it dropped to the ground, off line for good.

Peter grinned. "How did you know that was my plan?" he asked.

Wendy returned the grin. "I know how you think, Peter," she replied. "I've always known how you think."

Mary and Qui Gon, who were fully trained Jedi, still found their opponent unusually difficult. It was well versed in the Jedi Arts, though it had no Force power of its own. They both came up with a singular conclusion; the Sith were involved.

Qui Gon even had a sinking suspicion he knew who the Sith in question was.

However, Mary was an unknown. Her creation and refinement of Soresu made her defenses impenetrable, and Hjem Do was an outdated fighting form, not used in over three hundred years. The third fighting style she had created had been never been duplicated, and was as dangerous as Mace Windu's Vaapad fighting form... nay, even more dangerous. And Qui Gon was a master of both Ataro and Shien.

He was also a bit... unorthodox in his fighting skill. He did a combination of Ataro gymnastics and Shien parries and thrusts, while Mary moved swiftly, her blade switching to Hjem Do so fast that it almost gave the MagnaGuard whiplash. It also found itself without arms, legs, or a head as the two Jedi Knights systematically dismantled it as only Jedi could.

Which left only one battle left.

What James and Lily saw surprised them.

At first glance, Robin wasn't much to look at. His slight frame was built wiry, and he had a rather unasuming air around him. His speed was incredible, as was his agility, but that was the only visible thing that could be seen.

It was what was in the inside that was amazing.

Robin literally _shined_ with potential. In the balance, he was a fountain of the light. And as he went head to toe with the MagnaGuard, James saw that he was unknowingly tapping into that potential. Frowning in surprise, he scanned the young man's friends, found nothing different about them.

Then he looked over Raven, and was astounded. Darkness licked at the corners of her soul, but it wasn't her evil. The soul itself was a pure as driven snow. And there, that same potential was there, making her a fountain of light as well. He ran his gaze over Pan and Jane, and discovered the same thing. _'By the Gods,'_ he thought. _'That's why Alania wanted us to check this out.'_

Robin dodged, whirled, struck, blocked, and kicked, staying one step ahead of his opponent. He quickly feinted, and when the Magnguard moved to block, he reversed quickly, putting all the power in his body behind the blow.

The bo staff slammed into the droid's head, removing it from the rest of its body. He continued his assault, punching through its chest quickly, ending its operations permanently.

Cyborg swept the immediate vicinity, his electrical following amanations back ot their source. "Star! Jinx!" he shouted, pointing at the hill. "Up there!" He quickly aimed his cannon at the hill, and fired.

Wendy gaped. "Is he out of his mind? There's nothing there!"

"No." Mary zeroed in on it, the Force literally screaming in her senses. "There is something there."

Starfire and Jinx let loose at the same time, pink and green blasts arcing through the air, slammig into the compound. Everyone inside quickly ducked as this happened, not knowing if their base ould withstand the punishment.

"Raven!" Robin pointed at the outlines of the fortress. "Do it!"  
Raven's eyes glowed white. _"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"_ she intoned, black energy crackling form the tips of her fingers. But not to destroy.

To disable.

Her energy razed the building's shields, passing through them like they were nothing, and sought out the generators. Once it had found them, it caused them to automatically shut down, frying certain circuits wihtout causing an explosive overload.

With out the generators, the base lost all power, and was revealed. A mechanical monstrosity in an otherwise peacefull setting, it exuded malice. Malice, and hatred.

Everyone grouped together, so surprised by this sudden appearence, that no one asked why Peter Pan was standing next to them, putting his hat back on, Tinkerbell buzzing next to him, checking him and Jane over.

Wheeler blinked once. "You know, before I became a Planeteer, this would have seemed impossible to me."

"_Da_," Linka agreed, staring at the base as its inhabitants got back up.

Robin glared upward. "Cyborg, dial home, and tell Superman that we're not going anywhere. We just found an answer."

Cyborg nodded, and jogged back towards the hills.

Jack turned to Daniel. "Go with them," he said. "When that... kid finishes his report, dial home, and tell Hammond."

"You got it, Jack." Daniel quickly followed the one dubbed Cyborg.

Wendy turned to the new newcomers. "Who are you people?" she asked.

Robin grinned. "We're the Teen Titans. We're here to help."

"Yeah. How'd you two fly?" Beast Boy suddenly asked.

Pan and Peter stared at each other. "Would you believe if we said we're both Peter Pan?" Pan asked.

"Ummm... okay."

Darling sighed. This had the makings of a very long discussion, and an even longer day.

* * *

The ending sucked, but other than that... This is Chapter One for the first special. It will be set off from the rest of the story, as I'm working on Episode Fifty Six. Please review, and Merry Christmas to one and all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sunlight appeared over Hogwarts, illuminating the grounds and castle with its golden rays. The Whomping Willow slowly came to life, rustling a bit, while Buckbeak, who was tethered outisde Hagrid's hut, snapped at a bird that came too close to it. The dementors floated at the rim of the school grounds, staying far away from Dumbledore. They didn't want another encounter with either him, or those two strange students with the mysterious powers.

Inside the castle, Ambasador Amidala was busy with a recording, making suggestions for a possible Earth- Republic Alliance in the future to the Chancellor,while Obi Wan continued to train Anakin. None of them had to worry about anything else and, for the most part, generally steered clear of any inhabited areas. Though the entire school knew they were there, none of them knew what they were.

For the students, though... another day, another series of lessons.

"If Snape's in there, I'm skiving DADA," Ron said, shuddering. "Hermione, check and see who's in there."

Hermione swooped in, took a quick look, then pulled her head back out, grinning. "It's okay. Professor Lupin is back."

Harry chuckled. "Hermione Granger, don't tell me you didn't do the assignment."

"I did, Harry. I just don't like Snape. Did you?"

"Yes. I found it enjoyable."

Ron shook his head. "You two are starting to scare me," he informed them.

"Oh, come on, Handsome!" Claire stated, laughing. "They're Trainees, for crying out loud! They think alike!"

"That's what scares me."

Professor Lupin looked up as the clas filtered in and, looking decidingly more haggard than before, managed to smile when the majority of the class suddenly exploded into a chorus of protests, like how Snape was cruel, how Snape was evil, and how he assigned them an assignment that they knew nothing about. "Don't worry," he said, as the chatter died down in intensity. "I'll talk to Professor Snape. You don't have to so the essay."

"Crap," Harry and Hermione muttered at the same time. Claire stiffled a laugh.

The lesson went smoothly, as Lupin taught them quite a bit about hinkypuffs, about how they lured lost travellers into bogs, leading them to their dooms. _'The best way to beat a hinkypuff, is to know in adavnce that it is there,'_ Harry immediately thought. _'If you stumble across one, the best defense is to use a flare, as it feeds off a person's fear of the dark. It becomes powerless, and easy to conquer.'_ It was what his mother had discovered during a scientific expedition.

The bell ringing startled him out of his reviere, and he saw everyone else already heading out of the classroom. Packing up his bag, he made his way to the door, Hermione joining him at the door.

"Wait a moment, you two. I want to have a word with both of you."

The two of them traded looks, had a good guess what this was about, and did an about face, heading for the desk. Harry sat down as Lupin packed his briefcase, while Hermione stood behind him, arms crossed over the top of the chair, a finger twirling around some of his hair.

"I heard about the match," Lupin began, as he placed another book into the bag, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick, Harry. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

Harry shook his head gloomily. "Nope, The Whomping Willow got it." He had loved that Nimbus two thousand.

"A shame." The DADA teacher rubbed the back of his neck. "They planted the Whomping Willow the same year I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get close enough to touch it. In the end, a boy named Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidon to go near it. A broomstick wouldn't have stood a chance."

"So I was told." Harry sighed. "I just haven't had a lot of time to let it sink in, what with everything that has been going on."

Lupin nodded. With the Deadly Allaince nipping at their heels, and Tom Riddle a very real threat again, they had a great deal on their plates to contend with. A broomstick, even one of the Nimbus's caliber, wasn't that much of a priority.

"Did you... hear about the dementors, too?" Hermione asked.

Lupin looked up again. "Yes, I did. I don't think anyone has ever seen Dumbledore, or you, Hermione, for that matter, so angry before. They've been growing restless for some time... furious at his refusal to let them onto the school property... I suppose that they were the reason why you both fell unconscious in the end?"

The two of them nodded. They both had the same question on their minds.

"Why do they affect me, and through association, Hermione?" Harry suddenly burst out. "Is it-?"  
"It has nothing to do with weakness. Hermione, the dementors affect Harry worse than the others because there are horrors in his past that no one else has. And, because of your connection to him, you share those memories, and will suffer the same effect." Lupin paused. "You are both Trainees, if I'm not mistaken." They nodded, surprised that he knew this. "Then you both know what I am, and you both know everything there is to know about dementors. What exactly do you see?"

Harry grimaced. "When they get near... I hear Voldemort... killing my mom..."

"That's who it is?" Hermione gasped. Lupin jerked a bit in surprise.

"I'm afraid so."

The young witch shook her head. With the identity of the screaming woman now confirmed, she was even more angry. "Why'd they have to show up at the match?" she asked bitterly.

Lupin sighed, his own eyes darkening. "They're getting hungry." Snapping his suitcase shut, he stood up. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up... I don't think they could resist the large crowd surrounding the Quidditch pitch... emotions running high... it was their idea of a feast."

Harry nodded, eyes blazing. "If it were up to me," he stated, "I'd have them all carted to the Artic, where they couldn't do anything to anyone."

Lupin smiled. "You know what? I think Dumbledore would help you there."

The three of them chuckled, enjoying the image of the two wizards packing dementors into a crate, and mailing them to the middle of nowhere. But before the conversation could continue, the door opened, and Ginny's head peeked in. "Sorry about interrupting this moment of bonding," she said sadly, "but we just got a call via a Guardian communication relay. It's someone called Locc."

"Locc?" Harry and Lupin exchanged surprised looks. "Wonder what he wants."

_

* * *

"Two weeks ago, via Existence time rate for Realm 3401, two Guardians and their Trainees located a hidden base in the hills of England," Locc informed them all. __"It looks like they had been there for months."_ Locc informed them all. 

"But we've only been back for two days." Ron frowned. "I'm still not used to this."

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry told him. "The Guardians aren't used to it, either. And most of them have been at it for centuries." He turned. "If it was a hidden base, then it's just there for observation. I'm going to assume that it had a duck blind."

_"Definintely. And normally, you'd be right about the observation. Except there were three power generators, and a small force of Jaffa, and Separtist droids."_

Obi Wan and Anakin stilled. Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Padme blinked. "What... how are they there?"

_"We don't know."_

"Those two Guardians," Ginny began.

_"Recently returned to active duty,"_ Locc replied, hesitating for a moment. _"Mister Potter, Mister Lupin, I need to inform you that... it's James and Lily."_

All movement stilled in the briefing room with that announcement. Harry and Hermione were both gaping in shock. Ron and McGonagall both had the silliest expressions on their face. Dumbledore looked decidingly paler than usual. Lupin and Ginny both looked like they had just been sucker punched.

"My parents... are alive..." Harry stated jerkedly.

"James... and Lily..." Lupin managed to get out at the same time.

"Why weren't we told about this?" They both shouted at the same time.

"Down, both of you!" McGonagall ordered, though she didn't look anymore pleased than them. "Commander Locc, why didn't you inform Potter about this? Knowing that his parents were alive would have been appreciated."

_"Because it would have changed his destiny,"_ Locc replied. _"In every other realm, the Potters had died, which would lead to Voldemort's final downfall. But destiny is already shaky as is. Also, James Potter was in a coma, and Lily was watching over Lily Sloane."_ He shrugged. _"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have even contacted you. However, it's not normal."_

Obi Wan leaned in. "Forgive me for sounding naive, but surely a team of Guardians can be sent to find out what is happening. Why us?"

Locc grinned. _"What, and give everyone the impression that the Guardians don't trust mortals? Besides, this would be the perfect mission for Harry and Hermione to stretch their abilities a little. There's a massive Stargate in orbit of Io. Take one of the ships in the hanger bay, with a Stargate control panel, and check it out. Godspeed to you all."_ With those last words of encouragement, the screen blanked out.

McGonagall swiveled in her chair, gaze thoughtful. "Well, that sounded like it was a request. Recommendations?"

"Go," Harry and Hermione said at once.

"Go," Lupin said.

"Go," Every Weasley stated at once.

Anakin and Obi Wan nodded at once. "Of course we go. The Republic itself might be at risk," the Jedi Master said. "And we need to find out why the Separtists and the Goa'uld are there."

McGonagall turned to Snape. "Well?"

Snape frowned. "Well, as much as I don't want to do this, I agree with Potter and Miss Granger here. It is the right thing to do. I say we go."

"I agree." Padme leaned forward. "For whatever reason, they were looking for something, or someone. We need to find out what."

"Very well." Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, you will be in charge of the mission. Which ship will you be taking?"

Harry turned to Ron, grinning. "Mate?"  
Ron returned the grin. "_Prometheus,_" he replied.

* * *

The Stargate in Realm 3401 blasted open, allowing a Goa'uld mothership to exit it. It moved slowly from behind Earth's moon to join a Separtist vessel in its silent vigil. On board, Jaffa worked their controls, ignoring the screen in front of them... and for good reason. 

_"I never should have let you talk me into that duckblind," _General Grievous spat, his reptillian eyes glaring at Sokor, the dark God of the Underworld. _"You Goa'uld's desire for more powerful hosts have made this mission ten times more difficult than it needs to be."_

Sokor returned the glare. "Our hosts are old, General Grievous. Unlike you, we are gods in need of new bodies."

_"Gods? You're going after children. You want to prove that you're gods? Next time, part a sea."_

Sokor's temporary first prime suddenly turned around. "My lord, we are approaching the Earth."

"Take us into a high orbit." The Goa'uld turned back to Grievous. "What do you suggest then, General?"

_"We send in an assault team,"_ Grievous replied, his expression blank as usual, though his voice conveyed his anticipation. _"These people are only bantha fodder."_

Deep down inside, Sokor shuddered. This was a monster that wouldn't hesitate to destroy an entire world. The System Lords at least could be appeased with a city being destroyed. "An... interesting plan. However-"

The rest of his sentence was lost when several thumps suddenly made their presence felt, causing everyone who was standing to stagger. Grievous's image suddenly vanished, allowing Sokor to see several small green spheres slam into the Trade Federation Core ship, rocking it slightly. "Report!" he barked.

"Energy blasts, unknown origin!" The tactical officer reported. "Whoever it is, he or she is too small to be located!"

"Break orbit!" the first prime barked. "Raise shields!"

"Another attack approaches. Brace for impact!"

Sokor managed to grab his arm rests before another blast struck them. One of the consoles sparked, electrocuting the soldier standing at it. He went down in spasms, while other Jaffa dragged him away.

"Shields are up!" Tactical checked his sensors. "I have a sensor lock on the attacker! Visual contact!"

Immediately, a small, orange colored form came into view, heading back towards Earth at Mach two. It wasn't very difficult to guess who it was, as there were only two Tamaranians who could survive in space. And one of them was a member of the Deadly Alliance.

"The Tamaranian Titan!" Sokor snarled, unknowingly agreeing with Grievous.

And, in the dead cold of space, Starfire smiled once in satisfaction as she flew back to the planet. A job well done.

_

* * *

Prometheus _

flew out of the asteroid belt, picking up speed as it approached Io, one of Jupiter's largest moons, where the Stargate in question resided. 

The vessel was extremely advanced, looking more like a work of art than a vessel, but its contours were still made for battle. Its primary hull, stretched out like a knife, seemed almost sharp, like it could cut through a planetoid. The secondary hull, where the mighty warp engines lay, were spread out, like the wings of a raptor. A fitting description, as the ship manifest described it as a _Raptor_ class warship. It's weapons were extremely powerful, but also extremely refined, capable of striking a single person with mathematical precision. Very dangerous.

Other than that, the vessel was a work of art. It was, at the time of its construction, the most advanced ship in the Protectorate fleet, utilizing the best computer systems and scanners. It was also the first ship to use a DHD.

On the other side of the satellite, the chevrons began lighting up on a massive purple Stargate with red cartages, as that very device was used by Cho Chang to dial the target realm. Several seconds later, the Stargate activated in the usual fashion. Didn't the Ancients and the Guardians know how to make it work without that event horizon explosion?

Onboard the ship, aurors and Hogwarts students, all still wearing their robes, sat at various controls, checking various reports, and basically beginning the familiarization process of their new found prize.

Harry grinned, settling into the captain's chair. Twenty five minutes. He was already perfectly at ease.

Claire looked up. "Dumbledore gives the all clear."

"Did you download everything we received from Zion High Command?" Harry asked.

"I've downloaded everything about the CIS, and the Goa'uld."

"Ron, you have three days to become an expert."

Ron grinned. "Alright, Harry. I'll be back, then" He and Claire made for the turbolift, already discussing the materials they would look over.

Knowing Ron wouldn't let him down, Harry got out of his seat, and made his way over to Hermione, who was performing the final tests on the science grid. "You okay?" he asked, noting that she was rubbing her scar absentmindedily, which was hidden behind her bangs.

Hermione looked up. "About flying?" She grinned. "Strangely enough, yeah. I'm finding it... invigorating."

"I meant about the scar."

"Oh, that I'm still getting used to." The young Trainee sighed. "It looks identical to yours, except being flipped around, and being placed on the other side of my forehead. How'd it happen?"

Hary frowned. "Well, like Claire said, something like this has never happened before, but..." he hesitated, "I think our connection might have something to do with it, especially considering what has happened to me personally."

"And then this happened." Hermioen grinned. "Hopefully, I won't have the same problems as you do."

"That is my fondest hope, as well. Though somehow, I think we won't be that lucky." A sudden beeping caught their attention. "And here we go," Harry said, moving back to the center seat.

_Prometheus_ slowed to quarter impulse, and sailed through the Supergate-

- only to reappear in orbit of Earth's moon, cloaking device activated as the gate shut off. They would remain there for three days, while they continued learning more about their ship.

And to become acquainted with their enemy.

* * *

"They are a bipedal race," Claire explained, lectured really, "with an unparallaled knowledge of hyperspace lanes. Their vast wealth allows them to construct droid armies in a short period of time." 

Ron pointed at the screen. "The Nemoidians value thie rpossessions almost as much as their lives. They're cowardly, treacherous, and xtremely easy to manipulate." He shook his head. "Bloody idiots, the whole lot of them."  
Claire looked over his shoulder. "They're ugly, too," she added. "Like the Goa'uld, they don't see people as we do. To them, we're abstractions, things to play around with."

"Definitely." This close, the young wizard could smell the remnants of Claire's shampoo. There was a hint of jasmine to it, and he found that he liked it. He resisted the sudden urge to lean back to smell her hair, instead focusing on what he was doing. "Grant you, that's probably the reason why the Sith want them."

"Good point, Handsome." Claire ruffled his hair affectionately. "You're getting pretty observant."

Ron felt very awkward. "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." Claire acrtivated the next files. "Now, onto the Weapon Masters of Geonosis..."

_

* * *

Slash, strike, parry... Her blade moved swiftly, charms being released at her opponents at rapid intervals. She quickly whirled at the sound of her name being called... _

_"Professor McGonagall."_

McGonagall's eyes shot open. "Potter?" she inquired.

_"I don't know how Profesor Dumbledore does things, but on the _Prometheus_, we actually report to duty."_

McGonagall's eyes shot to her clock, saw the time, and jumped up, hitting her head on the sloping wall. Muffling a curse as she massaged the bruised area, she said, "I'll be right up there, Potter."

On the bridge, Harry and Ron traded amused looks. "We'll skip the hearing this time," Harry said, knowing that he and the rest of the Gryffindors were never going to let McGonagall live it down. Making his way down the ramp, he stopped in front of the helm. "When's the last time the torque sensors were aligned?"

Cho checked the status log. "We checked them out before we left."  
"They don't sound right."

Claire checked the Operations board, eyes going wide. "The torque sensors _are_ out of alignment... by twelve michrons." She looked up. "You could hear that?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "When my dad was at the Academy, he could detect a three michron misalignment."

Obi Wan and Anakin snorted from the ramp, enjoying the little admission. They had known about the misalignment for three days now.

Ginny also snorted, though for a different reason. "Yeah, your father could do that. And I'm Olivia Benson."  
"Oh, how to tell you the truth," Harry replied.

"I already know."

The banter stopped as Ron looked up. "Well, boys and girls, I'd say the jig is up. The Goa'uld and Nemoidian vessels are on an intercept course." He cursed. "They must have flooded the area with something."

Harry nodded. "Dooku's dumber than I thought. It took him the full three days, and then some. Disengage cloak."

Hermione grinned.

"They're hailing. Requesting three way conference," Neville stated from communications.

"On screen."

The image of Earth disappeared, to be replaced by the images of the Goa'uld Sokor and Count Dooku, both staring at the young man in the center seat in surprise. _"Mister Potter," _Dooku said in greeting. _"I must admit that I am surprised to see you here."_

Harry shrugged indifferently. "Well, you know me. I can't seem to stay out of dangerous situations." He was also eternally grateful that Padme wasn't on the bridge at the moment. She had some issues with this Sith Lord. And besides, Anakin was already twitching at the rail. "So, what brings you to this realm, gentlemen?"

Sokor stared at him from underneath his cloak. _"We are here performing combat maneuvers, testing out some engine modifications we have made."_

_'And if that were all, I'm Santa Claus._ "Well, seeing as how no hostilities have been declared at this time," Harry heard Hermione snort behind him as she performed some scans, "I would suggest that we have no hostilities for the duration of our stays here. We have no problem with you performing 'combat maneuvers.'" Oh, how he loved to see Sokor's face go red with fury!

Dooku nodded, though the action obviously left a sour taste in his mouth. _"Very well. Hostilities will not be declared for another twelve hours. Is that acceptable?"_

"Very acceptable. _Prometheus_ out." As soon as the screen returned to Earth, Harry shot out of his seat. "We have twelve hours until they decide to take a crack at us. Hermione, you're with me!"

Harry's command released a flurry of movement, as Hermione joined the other Trainee in the turbolift. "Shuttle bay."

* * *

The shuttle powered up, launching from the aft shuttle bay almost twenty minutes later, angling for Earth. It, like the mothership, was a work of art. Its hull, like the hull of _Prometheus_, was capable of withstanding the gravitational pressures of a blackhole. 

And that was a thousand years ago.

Harry sat in the pilot's seat, still amazed at the fact that the Guardians still used good old fashioned solid touch controls to guide their shuttles. Oh, he knew about it intellectually, but to see it was entirely different. He found it invigorating.

"I'm still not picking up anything on long range sensors," Hermione said, running a series of scan on the surrounding space. "They didn't come via ship."

"Which means there's a Stargate somewhere on the planet surface." Harry sighed. "I have got to wonder why they chose this realm and not another. And why did Alania pick us to take care of this?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment, before returning to her task. "I'll assume that's a rhetorical question." She let a breath out, and rubbed the scar on her head abesntmindedly.

Harry watched her as she did this. "You look like an angel," he suddenly said without thinking.

Hermione looked up sharply. "What?" There was no way he could have said what she thought he had just said.

"You look like an angel."

He had said it. Her cheeks flamed red. "No, I don't," she replied lamely.

Harry was already dark cherry red. "Well, you do to me, an that's all that matters to me."

Now the young witch smiled, happy for the first time in a long time. "Thanks, Harry." She returned to her scans, the smile still on her face.

Harry watched her for a moment longer, noting how much more in control she was. She wasn't cute... she was beautiful, a maturing type of beauty that would get a number of suitors on her tail in the future.

Shaking his head for a moment, Harry returned his full attention to his piloting. What the hell was happening to him. This was _Hermione,_ his best friend, the closest thing he had to a sister. Why was he thnking about this now?

Hermione finished looking over the scans that she had taken of their hostile guests, and blinked. "I'm showing solar energy damage on both vessels." She looked up. "What in the name of hell could condense solar energy, and use it as a weapon?"

Harry thought about it for about half a second. "A Tamaranian," he replied. "They absorb solar energy, and use it to power themselves. Kind of like a battery. But there are only two who can use it as a weapon, and can survive in space."

"Princess Kori'ander and her sister. Which means..."

"The Teen Titans are here." Harry shook his head. "Which explains why the Goa'uld vessel is here."  
"They're trying to decide if sending in an assault team is a good idea."

"Yes." Harry looked out into space, as if he could visually find the orange skinned alien. "I don't know what other abilities were unlocked within her, but we had best-"

Several sudden blasts struck their unprotected backside, slamming the two Trainees into their consoles. Looking through the front window, they saw an orange streak shoot by.

Hermione looked at Harry. "You were saying, Potter?"

"Funny, I can't remember. Where the hell did she come from?"

"I have no idea. No defense alerts were triggered." Hermione sighed. "Thank the gods that our hide is tougher than most shields."

Harry quickly swerved, as Starfire shot by again, beams firing our of her eyes. "Well, it's safe to assume she thinks we're the enemy. Can we talk to her?"

"What do you think?"

"Just covering our bases. I'm taking us into the atmosphere. We'll use the ionic boundaries to shake her."

Quickly, the shuttle flew downwards, the density of the protective barrier slamming into the ship's hull, heating it. Grant you, considering what the hull was capable of withstanding, six thousand degrees was nothing.

Starfire flew down after them, firing energy beams from her eyes, striking with unerring accuracy. She quickly flew faster, pushing her flight ability to the limit to catch up with the intruder. She didn't know who they were, but she wasn't going to find out.

Harry quickly boosted the inertial dampeners, making sure they were angled correctly for the smoothest possible flight to the surface. "Fields are holding," he said. "I'm bringing us parallel to her... now."

Starfire was now flying next to the shuttle, looking rather surprised by the move. She looked inside, trying to see inside. What she saw surprised her even more. _'They are humans!'_ she thought._ 'Earth teenagers, no less. But, what are they doing in there?'_

Harry nodded once. Alright, now they had her attention, and they were no longer in atmosphere, but above the countryside of England. "Hermione, contact her. Tell her that we mean no harm, an are here to help." He leaned back. "Then contact_ Prometheus_, and let them know that I don't want anymore unexpected things to happen."

Hermione grinned. "I'll do that."

_

* * *

"They say that they do not wish us harm,"_ Starfire reported._ "They are just of the teenage."_

Wheeler blinked. "Hold on, they're teenagers? And they're in an advanced shuttle? Wow."

Linka frowned. "Starfire, did they give any names?"

_"Yes. The boy says that he is Harry Potter."_

Lily's eyes widened. "Bloody hell," she whispered. "Harry's here."

James grinned. "Best part about this is, I have a perfect excuse."

"Thanks a lot, love."

Linka grinned. "Well, Starfire, tell them that they can land. And no more potshots at them!" she added sternly.

_"I shall attempt to not shoot the pot."_ The communicator shut off.

Wheeler frowned. "What the hell," he began, "is your son doing in a shuttle?"

* * *

Ron frowned. "So, the Tamaranian takes potshots at you, and then says that you can land? Does anyone else see a problem with this picture?" 

_"My Mom and Dad are down there, Ron," _Harry replied. _"They're probably the ones who told her to stop."_

Lupin grinned. "That would be their style, wouldn't it?"

_"Needless to say, it's now safe to beam down," _Hermione added. _"Bring a full security escort... and Professor Snape too."_

"Oh, joy," Snape grumbled.

Ron grinned. "Alright. Cho, you have the bridge. Ginny, Claire, Obi Wan, Anakin, you're with me, McGonagall, and Lupin. Have Ambassador Amidala meet us in Transporter Room Four." Those in question then entered the turbolift, heading for the room in question.

Anyone up for a field trip?

* * *

"Harry Potter is in Realm 3401," Sidious said quietly.

In front of him, Dooku's blue image wavered slightly as he nodded. _"It is possible that he learned of us from the Guardians, and is here to stop us. What should we do, Master?"_

"Simply keep an eye on them. Guardian vessels are inherently superior to most ships. But, they must not know why we are here. Make sure they do not."

_"Understood, my Master."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Sweet," Jack whistled, taking in the sight of the shuttle approaching their postion. "You guys pilot art."

Lily turned, whistled as well. "Hey, James! Look what Harry's driving!"  
James looked up from what he was doing, which was sharpening his _bat'leth _with a laser... which was shooting from his finger. "A Class Fifteen shuttle," he said, impressed. "They stopped making them a thousand Wizarding years ago."

"Really?" Darling asked, once more on her head, now practicing levitation exercises. This involved picking up rocks and other heavy objects, and keeping them hovering in mid air, while being upside down herself. She had found it initially difficult to do, but that had been about an hour ago. "Mother, have you ever seen that type of shuttle?"

"No, I have not. I have not even been in a shuttle since... since I came to Earth in the first place." Mary smiled gently. "Your son seems to have harnessed those Trainee powers rather well."

James frowned a bit. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I doubt he could have instantly learned to fly a ship without them."

"Fair enough. You ready to explain to him why you haven't been in contact with him, hun?"

Lily groaned. "I'm not going to enjoy this, James. That's for sure." She steeled herself as the shuttle landed. "I just hope that he's in a good mood."

The aft hatch unsealed, lowering, burping out a bushy haired girl wearing Hogwarts robes that were a generation ahead from her era...

... and Harry.

Lily blinked. "Well, there is some family resemblence," she murmured.

Harry looked around, his gaze landing on his parents for the first time in memory. His expression cooled somewhat, though it didn't turn frigid, like Lily had feared. "Hello, Mom," he said in greeting, no anger in his tone. "It's been a while."

Lily smiled shakily. The fact her son wasn't angry was a good sign. At least, she hoped it was. "It has, Harry." She took a breath. "Look, I want to..."

"Don't bother apologizing. I know you were doing your job. It's just my indignation talking. I'll be alright in a bit. Hey, Dad. What's your excuse?"

James grinned. "I was in a coma for about thirteen years. I just woke up."

"Ah."

"He also beat up a Digi-Destined," Linka said cheerfully.

The bushy haired girl turned around. "Hold on, Mister Potter. _You_ were the one who beat up Mimi?" She started laughing. "Ginny will be having a word with you when she gets down here."

"Who is this Mimi you speak of?" Starfire asked, settling down next to them.

"And how the hell would your friend Ginny, and you, know about that?" James demanded. "Who the bloody hell are you, kid?"

Harry grinned. "She's one of the two new Warrior's of Friendship. And we were there."

"A super Empowered. I am so screwed." The Guardian of Magic pursed his lips. "Oh, well, better get this over with."

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. The bane of Draco Malfoy's life."

Qui Gon bit back a grin.

Darling returned to an upright position. "That was not what anyone was expecting to hear," she said, smiling.

Harry turned in her direction. "And who are you?"

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling." The young woman enjoyed the looks of shock that appeared on their faces. "So, you're Harry Potter." She gave him a once over, apparaising him. "Peter's cuter."

"Not in my opinion!" Hermione retorted.

"You have never met Peter."

Starfire observed them both. "I think friend Robin is cuter."

Harry sighed. "Women," he grumbled.

Hermione smirked cheekily. "Yes, women."

Qui Gon started laughing. "I'm taking a guess here, but this young lady is your counterpart, Mister Potter." Harry nodded. "Well, she acts like you, Mrs. Potter."

Lily grinned. "I've noticed." Her ears suddenly perked up at a familiar hum. "Looks like your friends are coming."

Harry grinned. "Dad, better have your will ready," he said, as a number of people appeared, the majority of them wearing robes of some kind.

All of them stared at James and Lily, like they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Wheeler grinned, stepping up. "More redheads. Alright!"

"Wheeler, behave," Linka scolded, before turning to the newcomers. "You will have to forgive the Yankee. He still is learning proper manners."

"Wheeler Sloane, and Linka Ivanova." Harry smiled. "So I finally meet the legendary Fire and Wind."

Wheeler returned the grin. "And we get to meet the mighty Harry Potter. And it's an honor to meet you, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled. "Ours, too." He gestured. "I believe you remember Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin... you better remember, and apologize, by the way. These are Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Claire Damont."

James looked at Snape. "So, you're a professor."

"And you're still alive." Snape managed to keep the sneer off of his face. "I shall try and contain my excitment." His gaze slid to Lily, who was watching Remus, and softened slightly. He didn't think he would ever see her again.  
Lupin bit back a laugh, though his grin still appeared. Some things never changed. "James, you and Severus here could try to put your differences aside for at ten minutes."

"Not likely, Remus," Lily muttered, giviing him a warm hug. She had been rather surprised to see Severus Snape, of all people, and she didn't know how she should react to that. "It's so good to see you, old friend. Sorry for not keeping in touch."

"Don't worry about it," Lupin assured her. "You were doing your duty. Now, Harry, perhaps you would like to introduce our Jedi."

"I believe I can do that, Professor Lupin." Qui Gon grinned. "Wendy, I would like you to meet Padme' Amidala, my old apprentice Obi Wan Kenobi, and I believe this is Anakin Skywalker."

Obi Wan took one look at him, and sighed. "Qui Gon, must you defy even death?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Qui Gon replied, shrugging. "You can ask the Force later. Your majesty."

Padme' smiled. "Actually, I'm an ambassador."

"Excellent. So, Obi Wan, when did you decide to go scruffy?"

Obi Wan glared at him. "You want to see scruffy? You should look in the mirror."

"Well, it's good to know that you relaxed."

Harry clasped his hands together, rubbing them briskly. "So, Mom, Dad, perhaps you two can explain why one of the worlds greatest fairytale heroines is doing Jedi exercises."

Lily gestured. This was a conversation she was looking forward to, if only to put Darling in the spotlight. "This way. We'll explain as we walk."

And, right behind them, Ginny exploded at James. "_You're the_ _one!_"

* * *

Peter and Pan flew through the skies, trying to out do one another in an aerial contest, while Jane cheered hers on from the ground. Daniel was sitting with Edward, enjoying the show, while Jackson simply stood there, taking notes about it. 

Katie stood with Wendy, shaking her head. "My brother could whip both of their asses," she said.

Wendy looked at her. "Don't they teach you not to use such horrid language?"

"Probably as much as you thought about putting a muffler on your oldest," Raven replied, eyes opening in irritation.

"Is she bothering your meditation?" Edward asked.

"Not so much as my own emotions." Raven looked at Wendy. "You ever try to tell your Happiness emotion to sit down and shut up?"

"Let me think... no."

"That's my life in a nutshell."

Jackson turned around. "Well, you could always be nice to your emotions."

"'Be nice to your emotions.'" Sam snorted. "Do you hear yourself, Daniel?"

"Uh, yeah."

As she and Jackson bickered, Robin turned around, having felt something in the distance. "Qui Gon's coming back," he said. "And he brings company."

Sam turned around, taking in them. "A few new Jedi, a large number of students from some sort of wizarding school, most of them red heads... and that must be the Potter kid."

Janet turned. "Yeah, that's him alright." She walked up to them. "So, the lot of you couldn't stay out of danger, huh?"

Hermione looked at her. "Janet Fraiser. Why am I _not_ surprised?" She looked around. "And this must be SG-1."

Harry looked at Robin, grinned evilly. "No offense, sir... Red light, Green Light!"

Raven chuckled, while Hermione doubled over in hilarity at this. "Well, Boy Blunder, the votes are in. I'm not the only one who thinks you're a street light."

"Ha, ha, ha, and ha," Robin drawled, glaring rather effectively, as his mask usually managed to cover his expression rather well. "I get no complaints from anyone else in the Titans, or from the civilians. I meet you, Potter, you diss my wardrobe."

Ron looked at him. "Titans?" he asked.

"The Teen Titans," Hermione replied, getting a surprised look from Harry. "What? I read the comic books."

Harry decided not to inquire abou her past at that moment, as he'd find out later. Though he knew, and he was sure Hermione knew, that he and Ron just obtained some teasing material for use later on. Instead, he looked up, taking note of the two flying boys. "Lemme guess... they're both Peter Pan."

Wendy smiled, coming up to them. "You guessed it." She held out a hand. "I'm Wendy Barrington."  
"You're Wendy, too."

"Well, yes. And you're James and Lily Potter's son."

"Ah, yes."

As introductions were being made, Jane wandered over to them. "You had to come back, didn't you?"

Darling smirked. "I am here to suck the joy out of your life," she replied.

Mary walked up as well, giving her daughter a hug. "It is good to know that these two are getting along."

"They've butted heads on every subject in creation," Wendy added cheerfully.

Ron shook his head. "Kind of like these two," he muttered, pointing at Harry and Hermione, earning two identical glares from the two of them.

Mary laughed for a moment, before bowing. "I'm Mary Darling," she said in greeting. "I am this Wendy's daughter."

"And a Jedi Knight," Anakin noted in surprise, noting the lightsaber attached to her belt. To both of their belts.

"And you must be Anakin Skywalker. What the present Council is calling their Chosen One." Mary sighed, shaking her head. "The stories I could tell you."

Obi Wan looked at her. "You know, I have never seen you before, but I swear you look familiar."

"She was Mary Sara, of Naboo, Obi Wan," Qui Gon uttered quietly.

Padme observed as Obi Wan went decidedily paler. While her understanding of Jedi lore was marginal at best, seeing as how she and Anakin had only been married for two months, she knew from biology lessons that people only became paler when they were meeting somoene that they knew was dead. "Obi Wan?" she inquired.

Obi Wan took a breath, calming himself down. "Padme, Mary Sara was one of the Jedi who led our Order down a path of compassion, and of selfless service." He frowned a bit. "Isn't this a little hypocritcial of you?" he asked. At Mary's blank stare, he added, "Having attachments."

"Attachments... oh, you mean my family?" Mary started laughing again. "That was Yoda's idea, and I see that he has gotten his wish. I personally always wanted to start a family."

"And gave birth to a fairytale heroine," Hermione muttered to Ron. Ron nodded, still a little overwhelmed by the fact that he was seeing two Peter Pans.

Ginny sighed, smacking her brother upside the head. "You're friends with Harry Potter, moron! Meeting another legend isn't that much of a stretch."

"And people coming back from the dead, figuratively speaking, is normal?" Lupin asked.

"We were not dead!" Mary, Lily, and James shouted at the same time.

Katie winced. "Could you keep it down, you three? My ears still ringing from that battle."

"Also, Dad, you were in a coma, and Mom was held incommunicado. To the rest of the Wizarding World, you two are dead." Harry grinned in amusement at the looks of disgust at this little reminder. "You've got to clear up that little detail."

Jane was watching all of this with an amazed gaze. Her father would have told her that it was none of her business, and then change the subject. Her mother would have informed her that such conversation were irrelevant in the house, and should be kept among friends, before offering her a cookie. That thought brought a giggle with it. Mother never really grew up. She just got bigger.

Wendy turned, that usual smile on her lips. "Jane, dear, could you go and see if lunch is ready?"

"Sure, mother." The young girl started walking down the road, heading for the mess hall.

Hermione, making a sudden decision, started after her, slowing down only when she caught up with her. "Excuse me... Jane, right?" She waited until the other girl nodded affirmative, before continuing. "I'm Hermione Granger. Mind if I join you?"

Jane shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." She looked at her. "So, Harry Potter is famous, huh?" she asked. "We must have all the luck. I'm friends with Peter."

Hermione giggled for a second. "Now those are two case studies of people either not interested in fame and glory, or are completely unaware of it."  
"So, what's Harry to you?"

"Harry... is my best friend."

Jane smiled, not believing her for a second. "Peter... could be described as a friend of the family."

"I know. I've read the story."

Before Jane could reply, a new voice suddenly asked, "Mind if I join you?" from beside them.

Jane gestured. "You may join us, oh pale and dark one."

Raven glided next to them. "You're about as funny as Beast Boy," she told the other girl, even though the tell tale beginnings of a smile were making themselves apparent. "So, you said your name is Hermione."  
"Well... yes. I wasn't exactly there when my parents decided." Hermione grinned. "So, you're Raven. Like the cape."

"Thanks. Anyways, I was recently contacted by someone called Alania. She said that I could trust you."

"Alania?" Jane echoed. "That's an unusual name."

"Well, Alania is a unusual person." Hermione smirked. "Alania is a very old, very powerful, and very smart woman who looks like she's thirty, and acts like she's twenty." She paused. "Now that I think about it, most of the Guardians do," she said contemplatively.

Jane's confusion was ramping up in intensity. She had no idea what they were talking about. "What's a Guardian?"

"Don't ask. You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Raven looked like she didn't believe it herself. "My mother used to tell me stories about them, but I always though they were just a myth."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Hermione stated, her grin not even wavering. "You know, girls, I get the feeling that we're going to be great friends."

Jane started smiling. "You know, I have the same feeling. Strange, isn't it?"

Raven favored them with a small smile. "So do I."

* * *

Peter shook Pan's hand, the two sharing a similar smile that children all over Existence have read about, have seen in movies and television series. "You're a perfect flyer, just like me. Now, I'm going to see if Wendy and Jane have killed each other. See ya around." He turned and made his way over to Wendy, who was saying something to her mother. 

Robin smirked. "Jane's a free spirit, isn't he?" he asked.

"Yeah," Pan replied, remembering the events that had led up to that, and afterwards. "She was the very first Lost Girl."

"That's neat. She's cute, too. Just an observation, Terra," Beast Boy added, when the blond meta human turned to glare at him. "She's a little young for me, anyways. And I _like_ blondes."

Terra, appeased, backed up a bit. Pan almost crowed, but decided against it. The green was... weirder than he was.

_Grant you, you aren't weird. You're just thinking._

As he wrestled with that little piece of him that was the voice of reason, Harry walked up to him and Robin, looking rather serious. "Excuse, Mister Pan, Robin, can I have a word with the two of you... alone?" he added pointedily to the other two Titans.

Robin shrugged. "Sure. Beast Boy, Terra, if you could excuse us?" The two Titans looked at each other in confusion, before they did as he asked. When they were out of earshot, he returned his attention back to the young wizard.

Harry observed him for a moment. Spiky hair, that ever present mask on his face, the uniform that reminded everyone of a street light. He clearly had some sort of heavy weight on his shoulders. _'Don't I know that feeling?'_ "I was wondering why you two were here... well maybe not you, Peter."

Robin sighed. "I'm helping Raven find some answers to a vision she had a few days before. Also, my old mentor ordered teh Titans here."

Harry could hear the old bitterness in the older boy's tone. "You and Batman aren't on good speaking terms, huh?"

"A very large difference in opinion."

"Ah. Did your friend ever tell you if someone requested you all to come?"

Robin frowned. "She said the woman's name was... Alania."

Harry grinned. "Say no more. I know who she is."

_'Alania.'_ Peter frowned. _'Why does that name sound familiar?'_

Harry saw the look on the eternal youth's face, but refrained from commenting on it. "Well," he said, "I get the feeling we're facing a singular threat, and Alania wanted us to meet." His grin grew for a second. "I can tell you a bit about the Deadly Alliance's senior members."

Robin and Peter both grinned. "I think we'll like that," Robin said.

* * *

Wendy observed the new arrivals, checking each and every one of them carefully. Her thirst for knowledge, and of adventure, had not dimmed over the years. Nor did her snap judgement of character. 

Anakin was fiery, his body held up with the might of a ferocious warrior. The bionic arm that she could see peeking out of his robes spoke of how he had come out on the losing side of one battle. His eyes were passionate, full of life and spirit.

Padme was similar to that, though more contained. As an ambassador, she was trained on how to comport herself. But underneath that, there beat the heart of a warrior. A warrior who would fight for peace. One who would do everything in her power to end war.

But Obi Wan...

From the first moment Wendy observed him, she had been captivated. There was something about him, something intangible, that she couldn't identify, but was there nevertheless. He radiated peace and tranquility, simple confidence, and a calm strength that could soothe all but the most savage of beasts.

She found it disconcerting to have an instant attraction to this man. A man who she had only known for about eight minutes.

And Edward, being who he was, picked up on that immediately. "You're staring," he said teasingly to his wife.

Wendy blushed slightly, though not out of embarassment. "It's just... he reminds me of you, in all of the best ways. He looks like not even a war could change him. Like you."

Edward looked at him. "He reminds me of you, my love. He has the same calm asertiveness, the same feeling of faith in his cause."

Qui Gon, on the other hand, did not have the same calm about him. His thundering, "_What?_", echoed over the land, making Wendy wince.

Padme sighed. "I guess this means that you didn't know."  
"I knew that he had betrayed the Jedi, and joined the Sith, but beginning a war? What are they playing at?"

"We don't know, Master." Anakin's voice didn't betray anything, but Wendy saw his muscles tense underneath his clothing, his bionic hand clenching. She suddenly had a feeling that the Sith were the ones who had cut his arm off. And they weren't playing doctor. She had seen firsthand how dangerous those lightsabers could be.

After a moment, she heard Obi Wan say, "Anakin, Ambassador, could you excuse me and Qui Gon for a moment? I need to have a few words with him, alone."

Anakin bowed. "Yes, master." he replied, before he and Padme walked away, talking quietly to each other.

Wendy touched her husband's arm. "Let's leave these two alone," she whispered.

Edward nodded. "Good idea."

* * *

Qui Gon watched as Anakin and Padme walked away, observing. "You haven't been training him properly," he told Obi Wan reprovingly. 

Obi Wan blinked in surprise. "I've been adhering to the Code to the fullest."

"I guessed that, but Anakin is special. His training must be unique to him, and no one else." His eyes narrowed. "Have you even begun to teach him anger management?"

"I don't know any techniques. I haven't been angry since I was fifteen."

"Ambassador Amidala does. She has to, considering her line of work."  
Obi Wan frowned. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," he replied slowly. "The two of them are too close."  
Qui Gon grinned. "And that's a problem... how?"

His former apprentice gaped at him for a second, before he started chuckling. "Still the rebel, I see. Even when coming back from the dead."

"You have no idea. Now, on to the next topic..."

* * *

"Do you think Qui Gon suspects?" Padme asked worredily. 

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least." Anakin grinned. "I just don't think he cares. I mean, this is the man who pushed for my training, even though ti ran against everything the Jedi Order believes in."

At that, the senator couldn't disagree. Qui Gon, whom she suspected had known about her little farce when she was Queen of Naboo, seemed to have knack for figuring out things that most people couldn't.

The two of them wandered over to where Darling and a young man were talking, laughing about something or other. Anakin was rather surprised by the lightsaber strapped on the girl's belt. It was a bit bulkier in design, a design that only Yoda still built in meditation sessions. Those types of lightsabers were used by Padawans during their developing years in the Temple. Relatively weak in this day and age, Anakin had learned that the lightsabers of the past, while slightly larger, were also far more powerful in their scope, capable of penetrating weaker shields with relaive ease.

And he had the suspicion that this one was at full, lethal capacity.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he called the lightsaber to him. Catching it in midair, he looked it over quickly. Despite its bulky appearance, he found that it was lighter than his or Obi Wan's. He was half tempted to dismantle it, but refrained. He didn't want her on his case. Just because he was powerful didn't mean he was stupid.

Padm scowled at him. "Anakin, that wasn't very nice," she said reprovingly. "You're-"

Anakin's lightsaber unclipped from his belt, and flew through the air, surprising the proclaimed Chosen One. It reached Darling's hand, as she glared at the two of them. Peter was frowning at them, though it was tinged with satisfaction.

Anakin sighed, doing a quick observance through the Force. He pulled back half a second later, surprised beyond belief, and a bit relieved. _'Now the Jedi might actually leave me alone with this Chosen One prophecy.'_

Darling's glare transformed into a mischevious grin. "You give me my lightsaber back, and I give you yours. Deal?"  
"Deal," Anakin replied, tossing the cylinder back to her. She caught it one hand, throwing his back immediately. Both clipped them back onto their belts.

The young lady sniffed once. "Simply rude... Peter," she added, when Peter gave her a peck on the cheek, blushing red. "You could try and not embarass me in public."

Anakin and Padme traded glances. "I can guess that this is Qui Gon's new padawan learner," he mock whispered.

"I guess so. And Qui Gon is already corrupting her." Padme grinned. "Either that, or she was already corrupted."

Peter grinned. "You have no idea."  
Darling's blush deepened. "Stop it!"

* * *

Obi Wan, having finished with his discussion with Qui Gon, began making his way over to where Wendy was standing, going over the questions he had for her. And he had many questions concerning their child, Jane. The Potters kept giving her strange looks, like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. It wasn't simply her alone, either. It also qualified with Harry, Hermione, that Peter Pan boy, as well as Robin, and that pale skinned girl. Raven, he believed the name was. He knew very well that it wasn't a natural color, though the Force assured him that she was perfectly healthy. 

The way over to the English woman wasn't easy. That Cyborg fellow and Claire wer argueing about something technological, stopping for a moment to ask him about inverters. He passed the Beast Boy telling jokes to a laughing Terra and an increasingly bleary eyed Ron. The Tamaranian was now giving the little boy, Daniel, and his father a flying demonstration, while the little creature known as Tinkerbell flew next to them. In short, every small group managed to get in his way at least once. But he managed.

Wendy turned to see Obi Wan standing next to her. "Master... Kenobi, right?" she inquired, holding out her hand. "It is a pleasure to actually meet you. Qui Gon speaks quite highly of you."

Obi Wan smiled slightly. "He always said that I would become a great Jedi. I'm still waiting for that day to come." His hands found their way back into the sleeves of his robes. "I wanted to talk to you about your daughter... and Mister Pan."

Wendy frowned a bit, not surprised. She had been expecting this. But the way he had asked made her think. He wasn't curious about why these Neimoidians and Goa'uld wanted to kill them. He sounded... curious about them as people. "Shoot."

The Jedi Master frowned. "Well, I admit that my knowledge of Earth mythology and fairytales is considerably lacking, considering which reality I'm from. I was wondering if you could tell me about them."

_'Simple curiosity.'_ "Well, Peter is the most carefree person I have ever met. He is arrogant sometimes, forgetful, and he never wants to grow up. He's alway looking for adventure, and is a bit of a risktaker."

"Much like Anakin. And your daughter?"

"She's a bit more mature, more responsible, though that was because we were in the middle of the Second Great War." Wendy looked over at her daughter, who was still talking with Hermione and Raven. "I love her so much. ...Do you have a family, Master Kenobi?" she suddenly asked.

Kenobi was a tad startled by the question. "Didn't Qui Gon tell you anything about the Jedi?"

"Well, I looked at Mary, and assumed that you were allowed to have families."

Obi Wan sighed. "Master Sara... Darling... is a special case. For the most part, Jedi have no biological family. All of us... well, most of us... are raised in the Temple on Coruscant from a young age. We are trained to let go of attachments, to not become too close to anyone, including our fellow Jedi. We also take an oath of celibacy." His gaze turned to Anakin, who was presently laughing with Darling about something. "Grant you, I don't think Anakin follows that rule with any degree of success."

Wendy frowned. "But don't you think that's a little harsh, cutting you off from the pleasures and joys of life?"

"Well, attachments normally lead to possession, the shadow of jealousy. This is the path to the Dark Side."

At that, the young woman grew silent. This was something she had to think about. "Well, forgive me, Master Kenobi, but I don't quite understand then. What is it you fight for, then?"

"Civilization." Obi Wan smiled again. "We give ourselves to the Force, dedicating our lives to selfless service. In short, we help the people."

"It sounds like you cut yourselves off from the people you serve. In essence, you no longer _know_ the people."

At this, it was Obi Wan's turn to be silent, a little surprised by the observation. No, not by the observation.

By the person who had made the observation.

In the Force, Obi Wan could see the untainted honesty that flowed through Wendy. A spirit that was so pure, evil could not touch her. And she was observant, very observant. She saw things from a different perspective than most.

Wendy frowned a bit, as she saw something flicker across his face. "Don't you even know your mother?"

_'The Force for an answer,' _Obi Wan pleaded. _'Because my mind is coming up blank.'_

* * *

"They're not even allowed to see their parents!" Wendy stated, appalled. "What kind of order doesn't allow their disciples to see their families? What kind of _parent _let's their child be taken?" 

Jane shrugged. "A parent who wants a better life for their child."

"A parent who doesn't want their kid," Peter added.

"I can't see how there can be anything more important than family." Wendy plopped down on her bed. "It just seems so... cruel. I mean, what the child? Shouldn't he be old enough to decide?"

Edward frowned. "I think that's the point. They must look for the strongest potential in a person. They leave the decision in the hands of the parents. After that... they really don't give them any chance."

Peter sighed. "I really should go back to Neverland. Otherwise, I might actually _want_ to grow up."

"And what about Alania?" Jane looked at him. "Peter, I've seen the look in your eyes when her name is mentioned. You want to know who she is."

"Okay, you got me there." Tinkerbell jingled at him, letting him know that he would have her support with whatever decision he made. Peter grinned. "Thanks, Tink."

Wendy smiled. Now there was loyalty. The Jedi certainly didn't know what they were missing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Prometheus_ retained stationary orbit of Earth, its shields now up, and weapons on standby. Despite the fact that there was a cease fire in effect, no one onboard was inclined to believe the Sith for one minute. And they didn't want to be caught off guard when the other shoe finally dropped.

Unfortunately, it also meant that they couldn't communicate with anyone on the surface, which meant all meetings had to be conducted onboard, with all accounted for. A small problem… unless you have two Guardians with you.

"All right, here's the situation." Harry observed each person in turn as he said this, making sure that he had their undivided attention. "We have a Goa'uld System Lord and a Sith Lord orbiting the moon, each with an army at their disposal. We know that their targets are an alternate version of Peter Pan, and the daughter of an older Wendy. The cease fire will last only eleven more hours, which doesn't give us a lot of time. The fact that those two ships haven't left yet already is cause for concern, which means that they're waiting for reinforcements." He gestured. "Dad, you have the floor."

James got up, waving his hand to activate the screen. "Lily and I have a theory about why Dooku and Sokor are here," he said. "Now, as Professor Lupin, Harry, and Fire and Wind alreadyknow, a Guardian isn't simply born. There is a period of training and development that occurs to prepare them, to see if they have earned the right to be called a Guardian. Before that time, though, we judge them by observing their potential."

"Potential?" Daniel echoed.

"It's basically a level of will that a potential Guardian has. For most, it takes a number of years before it manifests itself. The potential itself is unleashed by an outside magical source, like a mirror, or pixie dust."

Hermione looked up, sensing a but coming.

"But," James continued, predictably, "when we were down there, I found massive amounts of potential in Miss Barrington and this reality's Peter Pan, as well as our two birds here."

Robin and Raven looked at each other, then at him. "Excuse me?" they both exclaimed at the same time. Beast Boy bit back a smart remark.

Harry frowned. "Now, Robin, Peter, and Jane, I can understand. But how can Raven have it? She doesn't fit the bill."

Every Titan turned to glare at the young wizard. "And why not?" Cyborg snarled, looking like he wanted to pummel him.

"Relax. Her character isn't an issue. Her genetics are."

Lily sighed. "Sadly enough, only full blooded humans are capable of handling this type of ability. Demons and half demons are simply filled with too much darkness. So, for Raven to have this power should be impossible."

"But she has it." Janet leaned in. "They all have it. And somehow, you guys never knew."  
"Wait…" Raven murmured. "Alania knew. Do you people also call this potential 'the Gene?'"

"Yeah, that's the unofficial name."

Hermione groaned, smacking her head. "She knew. She brought all of us together. She wanted us to meet."

"The question is why." Harry stood up. "Ron, have Claire take one of the shuttles, and head for the Stargate. I want a full report from Locc about this."

"Harry, that-"Lily began.

"Mrs. Potter," McGonagall interrupted evenly, "Commander Locc assigned this mission to us. You are, for all intents and purposes, under our command."

"Yeah?" James turned to his son. "Harry, this is a Guardian mission. Your mother and I have authority."

Harry smirked. "Hermione?" he inquired.

Hermione grinned. "Article IV, Paragraph ten. If the Commander of Zion's armed forces gives authority to someone other than a Guardian, then that person's power supercedes any Guardian, save for Alania herself."

Lily chuckled, remembering that little detail. "I made that proposal. Remember, dear?"

"Oh, yeah," James grumbled. "Well, I stand corrected."

'_One up on the old man,'_ Harry thought. "Alright, one hour. Then we're heading back to the surface. Questions?"

Jack held up his hand. "I've got one. Why're we taking orders from a thirteen year old kid?"  
"Because this thirteen year old can kick your sorry ass, Colonel."

O'Neill blanched as Sam bit off a grin. That statement ended the meeting quickly, and decisively.

* * *

"Alania bloody knew!" Ginny exclaimed vehemently about ten minutes later, slamming a data pad down in front of Harry. "She had it planned from the get go!" 

Harry merely looked up, all too used to the Weasley temper to jump up in terror at the severity of her voice. "I take it Locc gave you the full report," he said.

"By the dreams of all, yes! She visited Raven, let her know about you guys, what was going on, even mentioned you and Hermione by name!" She paused, catching her breath. "She also visited somebody named… T-Pol or something."

The young wizard shrugged. Somehow, that didn't surprise him. "So, she wanted us all to meet. I don't see anything wrong about that. It's sneaky, which I place with her. What else? Because I know this isn't enough to rile you up."

Ginny took another breath. "Chow detected some stray radiation emissions coming from an area near the camp. The thing is, your parents can't detect anything at all."

Harry frowned. "Neutrinos can disrupt that type of sensory perception. We'll be heading down there in fifty minutes. Have recon teams standing by." He leaned forward. "Dooku came here for a reason. I want to know what it is."  
Ginny nodded. "So do I."

* * *

The Guardian Mandate states that if a person with the potential necessary to become a Guardian is found, then the world is considered defensible. Of course, unofficially, this meant that they protected just about everything. Guardians simply were like that. Basically, all worlds that are in the Protectorate, and some outside of it, were considered important. 

In each realm, there existed a city, where Guardians and others from various classifications go to mingle. It was hidden from the people of that world, save a select few, and was always in the oddest of places.

But there was always one constant in the majority of them. They were always situated on the world where the Stargate resided.

This Earth was no exception.

In the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, the Guardian city of Bermu was floating serenely in the waters. Its lights would be blinking in the night, had it not been for the cloaking device that was eternally on. It was small, by Guardian standards, only covering half of Bermuda's square mileage. But it was no less equipped than any other city.

Guardian Fairius nodded once. "So _Prometheus _is here," she said contemplatively. "The question is why, though."

Her student, a Trainee ready to go through his trials, shook his head. "Zion was being tight lipped about it, as well as troop movements in the Lunarian realm. For some reason, Alania doesn't want anyone to find out."

"Which means she's worried about a traitor." The Guardian of the Fairies frowned. "But it's unthinkable. There hasn't been a need to route out of traitors in over fifty thousand years. And there hasn't been a full scale war since the formation of the Protectorate. What is it that Alania sees that even the Seers cannot?" Her gaze sharpened. "Regardless, we shall keep an eye on them." She turned. "Inform Zion that we shall abide by their will on this matter."

The Trainee bowed. "Understood, my lady. What of our… new arrivals?"  
"Let them meet the mayor. I sense no feelings of violence in them."

"Yes, my Lady."

* * *

"Dooku's ship is hovering just beyond our sensors," Ron reported, walking beside Harry towards the transporter room. "But Sokor's vessel is moving the Stargate for some reason." 

Harry frowned. "This might be a precursor to a full scale invasion, and they don't want us to interfere. What about SG-1?"

"The Stargate's still secure. Colonel O'Neill also says that Teal'c… found something odd." The red head wizard shrugged. "Frankly, all I remember was, weird."

Harry chuckled a bit. He had just thought of something. "Well, Ron, here we are, on a spaceship, floating over a parallel Earth, with two extremely powerful beings waiting to kill us all." He shook his head. "Do you remember when we used to be normal?"

"Normal? Harry, you were never normal. Anyway, Fred found this …holodeck thingy, and wondered if you wanted to join us in a Quidditch match."

"No can do, Ron. Hermione and I are heading back down." Harry shrugged. "She wanted to check out something, and she's dragging me down there with her." He grinned. "But look at it this way; You'll get to spend some time with Claire. I mean, you do have a crush on her… unless Ginny's reading in on this too much."

Ron blushed beet red. "We're just friends."

"For now. I'm not saying go on a date. Just… tell her about yourself. " The Trainee halted, as a memory of last year came up. "But don't tell her about the Howler," he added.

"Will do. And have a pleasant stroll." Ron turned around, heading for the turbo lift. Harry watched him go, chuckled, then entered the transporter room, ready for anything.

* * *

Wheeler and Linka looked up as Harry and Hermione materialized in front of them. "Where's the red head?" Wheeler asked. 

"Which one?" Harry retorted. "I have four of them. Anyways, where's Raven?"  
Jane wasn't smiling, which was a rare occurrence. "She's over at the lake, trying to figure out why she can't sense anything in there. Said that something was screwing with her telepathy. Personally, I think she's a little paranoid."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Okay... lead the way."

"Jane, dear."

The young girl turned back towards the camp. Somehow, she wasn't surprised. "Yes, Mother?"

Wendy walked over to them, carrying a picnic basket. "Have you seen your father?"

"He's over at the lake with Danny. Why?"

Wendy smiled, holding the basket up. "Well, it's lunchtime. I made sandwiches for everyone." She turned to the two Trainees. "Have you and your friend had anything to eat, Mister Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "Actually, no we haven't. And call me Harry."

"Oh, okay. Well, let's get going."

Harry grinned. "Your mother and my father are going to become very good friends, Jane."

Jane giggled a bit. "On that, I have no doubt."

* * *

"All right, Claire!" Ron shouted enthusiastically. "Now you're getting the hang of it!"  
Claire was laughing, stopping her broom smoothly. "I never knew Quidditch was so invigorating!" She leaned forward, moving into action again, performing a lap around simulated pitch. 

Ron chuckled a bit. '_A new convert,'_ he thought. Harry would be happy to hear that. He shot off after her, catching up easily. He didn't think that he had stopped smiling once since she had started learning at Hogwarts. It was somewhat unsettling, but not unwelcome.

"_Bridge to Mister Weasley."_

And then Cho Chang had to ruin it. "Can I get back to you, Cho?"

"_Sorry, Ron, but the Goa'uld vessel is contacting us. It's Dooku," _Cho replied, sounding sorry for him.

Ron sighed, coming to a stop. "Put him through." He turned to Claire. "Why's Dooku on Sokor's ship?"

Claire shrugged. "Probably an exercise Metellus devised for her allies."  
"Great. Put him through, Cho." The young wizard leaned back. "Can I help you, Dooku?"

"_Why haven't you left yet?" _Dooku asked.

"Harry didn't want to leave until he was absolutely sure that there wasn't anything else to worry about." A half lie, but Dooku didn't know that.

There was a long pause. "_Remind Mister Potter that he has only eight hours left."_

"Will do. _Prometheus_ out." Ron rubbed his head briefly for a second. "So much for a nice, quiet afternoon."

Claire sighed as well. "Do we tell Harry?" she asked.

Ron looked up, grinning. "We'll tell Harry when he and Hermione get back. Just to piss off the dear old Sith Lord."

* * *

Onboard the Goa'uld vessel, Dooku watched distastefully as Sokor rose from his sarcophagus. "Well?" he said. 

The Goa'uld technician shook his head. "There is a twenty percent decrease in efficiency," he reported. "We are at the edge of the sarcophagus's ability to regenerate your host body."

Sokor turned to Grievous. "I won't need the sarcophagus anymore, if General Grievous does not kill the host I require."

Grievous glared at him. "Don't worry, I won't. Just make sure you don't destroy anything we need, yet."

* * *

"And this," Cyborg finished dramatically, "is the sub dermal power coupling. It allows me to use my sonic cannon, my scanners, and manages my three eighteen power cell." (Writer's note: I don't have a friggin clue what I just wrote, but it sound smart.) 

Daniel was grinning. "I don't know what you're saying, but it sounds cool!"

"Really? This is good. Learn from him, Grass Stain."

"Hey, if he lived with you for three years, he wouldn't care, either." Beast Boy turned to the little boy. "Daniel, this guy is a carnivore, who has no heart when it comes to video games, and has a warped sense of humor. I mean, I _change _into a lot of those animals."

Jinx shuddered. "I know. Believe me. You two ever look up at a dinosaur?"

Edward blinked. "No."

The sorceress chucked a finger at the green skinned Titan. "I give you Beast Boy, titan of every conceivable animal form."

Daniel grinned. "Cool! Question, what's a video game?"

Starfire grinned as well. "Friend Daniel is most enthusiastic, and curious" she said to Terra.

Terra returned the grin. "Kinda like you," she replied. "Only shorter, and human."

"Fair point, friend Terra."

Robin hid a grin at this. On that, there was no argument.

Obi Wan, who was standing patiently next to Raven, stretching out with the Force, asked, "Is there any change?"

Raven shook her head. "Nothing. I know there's something down there... but I can't sense it."  
"Neither can I." He nodded thoughtfully. "Grant you, this tells us that Dooku has something to hide."  
"Thank you, Master Obvious."

Robin fought to keep the grin off of his face. Raven really didn't know that she was funny. It was part of her appeal.

Turning his attention back to the trail, he caught sight of a number of people coming up it. Confusion gripped him for about half a second, before he remembered that Harry had planned to come back to the surface. "Hey, Mister Barrington, your wife and daughter are here." He squinted. "Your wife's carrying a picnic basket." _'My parents used to do that,'_ he thought.

The thought hit him like a right blow. He hadn't thought about his parents in a long time. At least, not without remembering that fateful night. Even after all of this time, it hurt.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger," Raven intoned, never turning around.

Harry rolled his eyes. _'This is what Amy finds irritating with Greg,'_ he thought, feeling a swell of sympathy for the Mercury Senshi. "Hi, Raven. Hermione..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't beg, Harry. I'll be happy to check the lake out." She moved forward, her tricorder out.

Raven smothered a grin. They were an act unto themselves, that was for sure.

Edward stood up, giving his wife a loving hug. He also gave his daughter a hug, looking at her proudly. "So, how are my two favorite girls?" he asked.

Wendy laughed. "Your two favorite girls are doing fine, and bring lunch."

Jane grinned. "_You_ brought lunch. I came to see Peter." She looked around. "Where is he, anyways?"

Raven's grin finally broke through. "I managed to acquire his assistance in searching for clues."

"Meaning you used reverse psychology on him."

"Guilty as charged."

"Evil, evil... I love it." Jane became thoughtful. "I wonder if I could use that to get him to kiss me..."

Daniel scrunched up his nose. "Ewww!"

Beast Boy laughed. "Now that's a classic!"

Harry smothered a grin. Jane was unique, no doubt about it.

Hermione finished her scan. "Well, Raven and Master Kenobi are right about one thing. It's blocking definitive scans."

"What about passive?"

Hermione recalibrated the tricorder, swept it over the lake again. "Well," she said, blinking in surprise, "I think I found our errant neutrino particles."

Obi Wan nodded, not surprised. He had expected as much. "Now, my knowledge of other realms is relatively new, but neutrinos are one of the few artificially created particles that can disrupt the Force."

"And other forms of telepathy, apparently." Raven threw her hood back in frustration. "I wanna know why they're here."

Hermione looked at her. She could understand her frustration. Her whole life revolved around knowing why something was someplace. To not know was a real pain..

Obi Wan observed the lake for a second. "Well, then. How do we find out what is creating these neutrinos?"

Now, at that, Hermione grinned. "Simple. I go take a little stroll. Excuse me." With that, she walked forward, right into the water.

Jane gaped as the young Trainee disappeared from view. "Won't she drown?" she asked Harry.

Linka snickered. This was a question that she could answer. "Harry's mother threw me out of a boat. It took me about three hours to get to shore." Her smile became a grimace. "I did that by walking across the sea bed."

"Ooookay. Won't she get cold?"

Peter started laughing. "Somehow, I doubt it!"

"And if you want to know if she'll get wet. The answer is yes," Wheeler added quickly.

"That was my next question," Jane grumbled.

Harry smirked, keeping his eyes forward. To look at her expression would mean to go on a laughing jag that would send 1945/ 1993 diplomatic relations into the trash heap.

For several long moments, the small group watched the waters of the lake, trying to catch some sign of Hermione returning. Anakin and Padme joined them a few minutes later, Tinkerbell and Pan right behind them, the little fairy rather confused by what was going on.

Harry grew a little concerned as time passed on. He could still feel Hermione's emotional state, and it hadn't changed any. He breathed slowly, though he was still tense.

No, scratch that, it did change. It suddenly became shock, and then annoyance. '_What the-?'_

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone's heads turned quickly to the sound of Hermione's voice. They connected the voice with the person, who currently had water running off her clothes, hair now matted to her.

And Harry couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked. He shook it off, especially as he saw the expression on her face.

Hermione walked up to them. "I found the source of the neutrino emissions," she said darkly. "Get everyone here. I need a Guardian's skill."

----

About an hour later, Jack was munching on a sandwich. "So, you're saying there's some doohickey down there that can't be found."

Mary sighed. "Yes, it can disrupt the Force. Please try and mention the Force by name."

Hermione finished telling James what she had found, and giving him instructions. "I need you to raise whatever the hell this is, and set it on the water. Is that doable now?"

James grinned. "Now that I know where it is exactly, it'll be a piece of cake. Everybody, get back." He waited until the lot of them complied, then turned towards the lake, and simply stared at it.

Pan looked at Peter. "What's he doing?" he asked, confused.

Peter grinned. "A minor feat for a Guardian, my tights wearing friend. Observe."

For a second, nothing happened, except for the water rippling slightly. '_Wait,'_ Robin realized, '_because something is happening.'_

The water was rising. No, it was parting, allowing something massive, and invisible, to rise to the surface. The object was spherical in design, and large, almost as tall as Titan Tower. With a last few adjustments, James set the thing on top of the water, casting a powerful levitation charm to keep it up.

Cyborg's eye narrowed a bit, taking in the spherical shape. "Is that a bomb?" he asked.

"No, it's a ship," Obi Wan replied. "A Trade Federation Core Ship, to be precise."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Can you get anything else from that?"

Hermione made another adjustment, frowned at the results. "It's constructed of Naquadah."

Teal'c's eyes widened in disbelief. "That is not possible. It means that it is of Goa'uld manufacture."

"Or, at the very least, the Goa'uld supplied them with the materials," Wheeler stated. "Naquadah interferes with certain forms of telepathy, including the Force."

Mary frowned. "How is that possible?"

James shrugged. "We don't know."

"Hence, the scanner." Hermione frowned. "I can't get anything else from out here."

Anakin shrugged, making for the dock. "So, let's go see what it's for."

The Jedi and the Trainees quickly followed the young Padawan, the two birds, Pan, and Jane right behind them.

Edward stopped Daniel before he had gotten too far. "You're too young for this sort of adventure," he informed her.

Wendy walked past him. "I'm not." And with that, she walked to the dock.

Obi Wan looked up as he grabbed an oar, the Force whispering that someone else was entering the boat. He saw Wendy stepping into the boat. "Mrs. Barrington, we don't know what-"

"I'm going with you," Wendy interrupted him.

The Jedi Master hesitated, then nodded. "Very well." He pushed off from the dock.

Robin looked at Harry. "Why are they coming?" he asked.

Harry looked at Jane, then Wendy, before replying with, "They need to know." He went back to his rowing.

The boats reached the ship after several minutes, Hermione scanning the exterior. "I think this is the door," she said.

"Well, then open it," Raven suggested.

The Trainee started manipulating the device in question, making a few adjustments, then depressed the CONFIRM button. Then she waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

The massive doors slid open, a massive groaning sound that signified water had gotten into the mechanism... to reveal the camp in all of its splendor.

For a second, everyone was silent, as what they were seeing began to sink in. Then, Harry got out of the boat, Hermione and Anakin right behind him. Obi Wan stepped out, then held his hand out for Wendy. Wendy took it, her gaze never leaving the impossible scene in front of her.

For five minutes, the small group looked around, trying to wrap what they were seeing in their heads. And it was a lot to take in at one time. Finally, though, Pan asked. "What is this?"

Hermione looked around. "It's a holographic projection." She pointed to one spot, where there was a flickering in the projection. "Incomplete, by the looks of it."

Robin keyed his Titan commlink. "Cyborg, ask _Prometheus _to send down all pertinent information about the Trade Federation. We found something that explains their presence here."

Qui Gon looked around. "I've never seen such a thing before."

Harry turned to their newest friends. "What you all are seeing is an artificial image created with photons and force fields-"

"We're starting to understand what a hologram is, Mister Potter," Wendy interrupted. "What I don't understand is, why would someone create an image of the camp?"

Harry frowned. "The Stargate's not too far from here. If they were watching the camp, and saw SG-1 and the Titans coming to the camp...?"  
Janet nodded. "It's possible they initiated the attack so we wouldn't find this holoship."

Darling frowned. "Do you think they have similar images of Hope Island an your magic school, Hermione?"  
"Probably," Hermione replied. "But, why would they do this... except to deceive you?"

Jane turned. "Deceive us? Why?"

Obi Wan looked around. "Well, you fall asleep one night, wake up the next day on this flying holodeck, transported en masse without ever realizing it. You'd be taken through the Stargate to another Earth, or to a Deadly Alliance controlled realm, where you'd be handed over to them."

Wheeler stepped up, feeling the fabric of one of the tents. "Why would the Goa'uld, or the Sith, want to kidnap civilians?"

For a second, no one answered. Then...

"Potential," Hermione murmured.

Harry nodded. "My thoughts, exactly."

The young Trainee turned around, saw the incomprehension on the Barrington's faces. "Harry's parents discovered unlimited potential in your daughter, Mrs. Barrington, as well as Peter over here. They must want that potential."

Robin turned around. "Then why not me?" he asked. "Why not Raven? Or you two?"

"I don't know…"

Another moment of silence passed, though this one was a time of thinking terrible thoughts of their newest development. But after a moment, Pan opened his mouth in preparation to speak.

And then several scarlet needles flew past them, deflecting off of several lightsabers. Reacting quickly, relying on good old fashion instinct, Obi also pushed Wendy out of the ship, back into the lake. Jane followed suite.

The battle droids moved forward, weapons blazing, moving forward steadily, their programming rather obvious; Protect At All Costs. They were good at that job, hiding behind tents, ducking, firing when they had the chance. And, under normal circumstances, they would have succeeded.

But these weren't normal conditions.

Five Trainees, two Titans, and five Jedi all moved as well, blocking and evading, slowly destroying droids as they reached them. Black and white energy crackled all around the area, temporarily disrupting the images there, revealing diodes for a few seconds before reforming.

Darling deflected one final blast at the last of the droids, taking it out, before deactivating her lightsaber, grinning. "Well, that was fun," she said.

"I'm sure," Anakin replied, putting his back on his belt.

Harry turned around, heading back for the exit. "Computer, end program. Decloak the vessel." He was furious. "Dooku and Sokor will answer for this."  
Obi Wan, who was closer to the door, naturally reached it first, rather concerned for Wendy. He looked down at the water.

"Help!" Wendy shouted, paddling sloppily. "I can't swim!" Her head went under for a second.

And the great Jedi Master didn't even hesitate for one instant. He leaped into the water.

Darling rubbed her eyes. "Oh, for crying out loud," she muttered, going airborne. "And Aunt Millicent wanted me to stay far away from water."

Obi Wan reached Wendy, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her above water. "Please don't panic. I've got you."

Wendy glared at him. "I've been shot at, thrown into the lake, by you, I might add, out of a ship that has come to abduct us. What, exactly, is there to panic about?"

Harry grinned, leaning against the side of the ship. Wendy was a tough customer in any realm. Probably a requirement where she was concerned.

Darling floated next to them, above the water, while the others started to reenter the boats, smiling mischievously. "You know, Mrs. Barrington, you really should think about learning how to fly again. It would save you the indignity of being thrown out of a ship."

Wendy returned the smile. "Well, maybe you should learn how to swim," she retorted.

Obi Wan grinned. Who needed games and operas when you had these two?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry and company, which now included the Barrington family, appeared on _Prometheus's_ transporter pads, none of them very happy. Not surprising, considering what they had learned over the last few hours, and what had happened to them within the last thirty minutes.

Harry stepped off the pad. "Ron, did the Jaffa say anything about a cloaked holoship?" he immediately asked.  
Ron frowned, a little surprised. "No. Why?"

"Debrief them again, and have Cho take a team down to the planet. I want that abomination of a vessel off the lake surface. Then have Ginny contact the British government, and let them know their citizens are in danger." Harry stormed out of the room, the others behind him.

Obi Wan looked at Wendy, who was toweling herself off, then at Padme. "Do you have anything that can fit her, Ambassador?" he asked.

Padme gave him a long suffering look. "Wendy here is about an inch taller than me, and a bit fuller in certain areas. Nothing I have will fit her."  
Hermione turned her gaze. "The computer system has a wide selection of clothing. Its default selection is Zionian fashions."

"Thank you." Obi Wan returned his attention to the Nubian Ambassador. "Padme, could you take Wendy and...?"

"Ambassador!"

Padme's attention was diverted to McGonagall, who was striding over to them. "Yes?" she asked, falling into politician mode.

The Hogwarts Professor stopped. "The Galactic Republic Chancellor is on Line Four. He wants to talk to you and Skywalker as soon as possible."

"Chancellor Palpatine?" Padme frowned a bit in confusion. "Thank you, Professor." She returned her attention to Obi Wan. "Sorry. Looks like you're going to have to help her."

"Go on." Obi Wan turned to Wendy. "Well, my quarters are this way. Mister Barrington, I will have your wife back to you clean and dry."

Edward smiled. "I put my faith in you, good sir. Now, Doctor Jackson, you said that you could show us some records of ancient artifacts you had collected."

"Uh, yeah. This way." Jackson walked down another corridor, Edward and Daniel right behind him.

Obi Wan turned to Wendy. "He's an amateur archaeologist?" he asked.

"A love he got from his father, passed on to his son, and imprinted onto me. Now then, seeing as how you're going to have to help me, which way to your quarters?"

Obi Wan gestured, and started down the hallway, the young woman next to him.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione stopped at the turbolift, waiting for the others to catch up. Ron looked at Jane and Pan, who were coming with them. "Are you a redhead, or brunette?" he asked the young girl.

Jane looked at him. "Brunette," she replied.

"Ah." He turned his attention to Harry. "Madame Pomfrey wanted you to contact her when you got back."

Harry pulled his communicator out. "Potter to Sickbay."

"_Potter, the Jaffa refused to be scanned. I had them confined to quarters."_

What about that Magnaguard?"

"_It refused a routine maintenance check. Claire has informed it that she would be more than happy to plug its sockets into an antimatter outlet if it didn't have one."_

Ron grinned.

Harry suppressed a chuckle of his own. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." He looked up again. "Ron, inform Ginny that the Jaffa are not to be released until I've talked to Dooku and Sokor."  
"You got it." Ron waited until the lift door opened, letting the others out, before saying, "Bridge."

* * *

Obi Wan stepped inside his quarters, gesturing. "These are my quarters," he said. "It's not much…" 

Wendy smiled, stepping in. "It suites you, Master Kenobi."

At that, the Jedi Master had to smile. Wendy had to be one of the most cheerful people he had ever met. He looked around, trying to find something to dry her off with. "The bathroom's over there," he said, pointing in the general direction. "There are towels in there, as well as a tub."

Wendy nodded once. "Well, I guess I'll take a shower." She quickly told him her height, and walked into the bathroom. Before the door closed, a towel was tossed out to him.

Obi Wan quickly changed, putting his wet clothes in the Guardian equivalent of a dryer. Unfortunately, he hadn't brought two spare sets, and Wendy was a bit slight for his clothing. He would have to figure out how to use the replicator.

Moving to the device in question, a panel and open slot attached to the wall, he observed the controls, contemplative. He let his hand caress it for a second, the Force letting him know what did what. Then he typed in his inquiry, remembering Wendy's size, letting the Force take care of the rest of the specifications.

What appeared in the slot made his eyebrow arch a bit in amusement. '_Well, this is certainly more… revealing, than Wendy would probably want,'_ he thought, the urge to chuckle making its presence felt. He resisted, though. Instead, he walked over to the bathroom, with the clothing in question. "Wendy, here's…" He stopped, remembering what type of ship he was on, and what race of beings had aided in its construction.

Of course, the only reason why he remembered that was because of what he immediately saw when he entered.

Wendy turned her head slightly, blushing brightly, her arms crossed over her chest, water still streaming over her head. "I was going to tell you," she said.

What Wendy was referring to was the fact that there was no shower curtain. Oh, there was a small wall that kept a person's lower body concealed, and a force field that kept the water from spraying out, but other than that, she was revealed to anyone who walked in.

Obi Wan shook himself mentally, though the Force seemed to be busy elsewhere. "No, I should have remembered, seeing as how I'm living here. Guardians have little modesty where it comes to revealing themselves. I was just coming in to give you some dry clothes." '_And not think about things I shouldn't be thinking about in the first place,'_ he added to himself, trying not to let his gaze wander down the wet, smooth back of the young woman.

He quickly set the pile of clothing on the sink counter, bowed once, keeping his eyes downcast, then walked out of the bathroom. Once out, he leaned against the wall, sighing. Okay, that didn't go as he had hoped.

A smattering of laughter suddenly emerged from the bathroom, leading him to believe that she had just picked up the top.

* * *

Ron entered the bridge quickly, moving over to George. "George, I want you to place a call to Count Dooku's ship," he said. "Tell him that we will not be releasing the Magnaguard or the Jaffa until we have a word with him and his friend." He waited until George turned to his console, before turning to Fred. "Fred, until Harry says otherwise, we will remain at Yellow Alert." Fred nodded, going through the necessary diagnostics. 

Satisfied, the second youngest Weasley sat down in center seat, noting how comfortable it seemed. '_At least it isn't hard and unyielding,'_ he thought, toggling the comm. "Ginny, the prisoners are not going to be returned. Hold onto them for a little longer."

"_Lemme guess; Harry found something down there that he didn't like."_

"Bulls eye."

* * *

Padme punched in her personal security code, giving her a tight beam to Coruscant through the Supergate. The screen immediately showed Palpatine, who looked rather cocerned. "Chancellor," she said in greeting.

Palpatine smiled gently. _"Ambassador Amidala, I was wondering how your negotiations were going with the Ministry of Magic, and I wanted to check up on you and Anakin. How are you two doing?"_

Padme smiled slightly. "We are both doing fine. As for the negotiations, I'm afraid that the Minster of Magic is a bit... reluctant to consider an alliance between our two governments. Unfortunately, we have run into a bit of a problem."

"The Separtists have targeted a parallel Earth for reasons unknown," Anakin reported quickly. "SG-1 and allies were able to stop their initial attack, but we uncovered an advanced type of holoship as well."

_"Do you have any idea why?"_

"Not as of yet, sir."

Padme turned her head slightly, catching Anakin's gaze, confusion in her own. Why wasn't hwe telling Palpatine everything?

_Wait_, he seemed to say, his attention still focused on the Chancellor. "When we have more, we will include in our report," he continued.

_"Well, far be it for me to doubt your word, Anakin."_ Palpatine nodded once. _"I hope you find the information you are searching for. And, as always, it was good to hear from you, Anakin."_

Anakin smiled, the warmth of the gesture shining through. "And to you, Chancellor."

_"My lady."_

"Chancellor." Padme waited until the screen went dark, before turning to Anakin. "What was that about?"

Anakin's smile faded. "The Sith have already managed to infiltrate the galaxy without the Jedi ever knowing about it," he said. "If Darth Sidious is playing a part in this war, he's going to do it within the circle of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, where he can manipulate public opinion."

His wife started at this, befor enodding once, understanding dawning. "But, what if Sidious finds out about you?"

"Padme, for some reason... I think he already does."

* * *

Edward looked up as the door opened, admitting Obi Wan. "Master Kenobi," he said in greeting. 

Obi Wan inclined his head. "As promised, I have delivered your wife to you, dry once again, if wearing clothing a bit more… revealing then before."

Jackson's brow furrowed. "Revealing?"

The Jedi Master stepped aside, revealing a woman in blue.

Edward gaped.

There, now standing in the doorway, was Wendy. Her clothing consisted of a skirt cut short, though not indecently so, and a top that had slices going through the sleeves, and a part of it cut in a triangle, showing off her stomach. Her hair, as it always did these days, framed her lovely face.

And she was blushing slightly. "I take you like it," she said quietly.

Daniel grinned. "Wow, Mommy! You look very pretty!"

"I agree with our son, though pretty isn't a strong enough word for how you look."

Wendy's blush grew. "Thank you."

Obi Wan grinned, making his way out.

"Excuse me, Master Kenobi."

He turned around. "Yes?"

Edward grinned. "I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight. You know, Wendy is a terrific cook, and I know someone who has a few good stories."  
Obi Wan bowed. "I would be honored."

"At seven, then?"

"Seven it is." The Jedi Master bowed once more, and walked out of the room, just as Daniel started showing his mother some of the things that Doctor Jackson had showed them, babbling like every child his age. He turned right…

… only to run smack dab into Pan and Jane, the latter grinning knowingly. "Yes?" he asked.

Jane's grin didn't waver. "You like my mom," she simply said, and walked by him, joining her family.

Obi Wan looked at Pan, who shrugged, before he walked away, a little creeped out by the certainty in the girl's voice.

Jackson, who had been walking out of the door, turned to him. "What was that about?"

Obi Wan shrugged. "I'll let you know when I figure it out," he replied, before walking away.

Jackson shook his head, thinking how weird the Jedi were, before heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

"The thing was stubborn," James said, forking a piece of steak, "but so were we." 

Lily nodded, grinning, while she got some potatoes. After returning to the ship, she had proposed a family dinner. A chance to get acquainted with their adolescent son. "I swear they had the bloody thing magnetized to the surface, even though James had risen it."

Harry chuckled. Hearing that out of a Potter was extremely funny, seeing as how such a thing shouldn't be possible. "But I take it you got it out?"

"We could use some praise for such a noteworthy achievement, son. Anyways, Miss Damont has a small team of engineers looking it over right now. Your father and I were planning to head back to the surface to secure the Stargate."

Harry nodded, spearing some potatoes. "What about SG-1?"

James leaned back. "Well, O'Neill is planning on taking Teal'c and Carter back to the SGC, as Doctor Jackson is planning on staying here for a while longer." He grinned. "I never saw Janet light up like that before."

Lily turned to her son, grinning impishly. "Okay, Harry, how long have you and Miss Granger been dating?" she asked.

Harry choked on his steak. Completing the action of swallowing so he could breathe again, he openly gaped at his mother. "Hermione and I aren't dating, Mom!" he protested.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! We've only been Trainees for a few weeks!" Harry leaned back. "And then there's Sirius Black…"  
"Oh?" James grinned. "And how's he doing?"

"Yes. How is Sirius doing, Harry?"" Lily asked.

"Well, he escaped." Harry stared at the blank looks on their faces. "From Azkaban," he clarified

"_What?"_ Now there was the reaction he had been looking for.

But what he didn't expect, though, was them demanding, "_What the bloody hell was he doing in Azkaban!"_ right after that.  
Harry stared at them for a second, before comprehension set in. "You have something to tell me, don't you?"

"Oh, yes," his parents said at the same time.

* * *

Beast Boy grabbed his tray, and made his way over to where the other Titans were sitting, weaving through the various tables set around the mess hall to get there. "Geez, this place is huge!" he blurted out, plopping himself down next to Terra. "Even our kitchen isn't this big." 

Cyborg grinned, eating a large piece of steak. "It's the coolest thing I've ever seen. And according to their chief engineer, it's a thousand year behind the times."  
"I actually like their library." Raven forked a piece of lettuce, observing it like it was the most fascinating object in the room. "Hermione was showing me some of the Guardian's history, including various meditation practices that have made their way into their mainstream life."  
"'Hermione?'" Robin repeated, smirking. "Since when did you start referring to her by her first name?"

"Around the same time a certain bird was trying to decide whether or not he had a napkin, or an important document," the half demon replied, just as smugly.

Terra snorted into her bacon cheeseburger, while Jinx covered her mouth to contain her giggles. Cyborg, whose throat was as artificial as the majority of his body, still managed to choke on his food.

Robin merely grinned. "Touché."

"Yes, touché. Now finish your roast beef, Boy Blunder."

"Sure thing, Pretty Birdy." Robin returned to his meal, as Raven, for the first time in her life, blushed dark red.

* * *

"Well, we managed to finish the diagnostics for the warp core," Claire said, spearing some broccoli, "but we won't know if it'll work until we test it out."  
Hermione nodded. "Makes sense. In the meantime, we need to fine tune those torque sensors. Otherwise, Harry's going to make a fool out of the computer… again." 

"Or you do," Ginny noted, finishing off her chili. "Muggle's definitely make good food."

Claire grinned. "I make a pretty mean omelet."

"Our Mum's a pretty mean cook. Isn't that right, Ginny?" Ron asked.

Ginny turned to grin back at him. "Actually, during the summer, I'm the one who makes dinner, Ronald Weasley."

"Oh… so you got Mum's talent and Dad's insanity."

"Hey, that's… no, actually, you're right."

Claire shook her head, before turning her attention back to Hermione. "So, why aren't you having dinner with Harry?" she asked sweetly.

Hermione damn near choked on her roll. "You know perfectly well why, Claire Damont," she hissed, blushing bright red. "He wanted to spend some time with his family."

"And you're gullible. You honestly don't think they're going to grill him about you?"

"There's your reason. He and I both agree that I should stay as far away from his parents during mealtime." She finished off her drink. "Thank the gods for a near infinite power supply."

Ginny grinned. "Well, if you will all excuse me, I'm going to go to my quarters, and slip into Dreamscape." Her grin faltered a bit, but not enough for the others to notice.

Except Hermione. "Ginny… do you miss Matt?"

"… Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, no! I was just curious!" Hermione watched as her friend walked towards the door, then turned around, looking thoughtful.

Claire caught that look. "Uh, oh, Hermione's thinking again. Everybody, make room for her."  
Hermione snorted. "Oh, shut up, woman."

* * *

"Why did you invite Master Kenobi to dinner?" Jane asked, helping her father set the table. "I mean, he's a great guy, and he saved Mum, but…" 

Edward grinned. "Well, partly because of that last part, and partly because he is a great person. Also, I want to show him a bit of what it means to have a family."

"Yeah, right." Wendy walked into the room, carrying the silverware. Silverware, consisting of forks and knives they had scavenged from old army field kits. "You're trying to corrupt him."

"Hey. If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who expressed outrage at the Jedi's way of life."  
"Just the family part!"

"Hence, the invitation to dinner."

Daniel laughed. "Daddy and Mommy are weird, Jane!"  
Jane grinned. "Well, I knew that, Daniel. So am I, and proud of it! So, Dad, can I invite Peter?"

* * *

Pan sat at the edge of the camp, thinking. 

Such a feat is unknown to him. He was not among the great thinkers of the imaginary world, nor among their most strategic planners. To say he was intelligent was no surprise, given his natural leadership skills. He just didn't utilize it fully.

He was doing so now.

When he had heard the name Alania, he had instantly been struck by a sliver of recognition. He had no idea why, but it was there. It was a feeling he had never had before.

Tinkerbell jingled next to him, understanding his dilemma in its most basic level. Unlike him, however, she had instantly recognized the name Alania. She simply chose not to say anything to Peter. In some bizarre way, she was enjoying his confusion.

"Hey, Peter."

The young boy turned his head to see Jane sitting down next to him, looking rather nervous. "Hey, Jane," he replied in turn, his turmoil forgotten for a moment. "So, what can I do for you?"

Jane blushed, fidgeting for a moment, asking herself if she was out of her bleeding mind. "Well… ah… I was wondering… if you'd… come and join us for dinner." Her blush grew. "You don't have to. I mean, you probably have to get back to Neverland, and the Lost Boys are probably bored, and I'm starting to babble like an idiot, I'm blushing, and I-"

"Sure," Pan replied, just as nervously.

"Really?"  
"Yeah. I mean, it has been a while since someone cooked, other than me." Pan grinned. "And besides, this might be the last time I see you. I don't wanna miss out on the stories."

He suddenly found himself without air as Jane crushed him in a bear hug, before literally sprinting back to the barracks she had, crowing like there was no tomorrow.

Pan let out a crow himself, shooting into the air. Life was still an adventure!

* * *

Dinner with the Barrington's was relaxed. Obi Wan could not remember the last time he had such good cooking. Dessert was just as good, something Wendy called 'Apple Crumb Cake'. Then, in the midst of the seventy or so children, as well as their parents, got around Jane as she told them a story of Peter Pan, which Pan enjoyed as much as everyone else. 

Then Obi Wan told all assembled about one of his more embarrassing adventures, where Anakin had to rescue him from a particularly vicious animal. The kids laughed a lot, clapping enthusiastically when he finished it. It was a story he reserved for whenever he was in the Jedi Temple with the Padawan learners, though they never applauded after he was done.

Very rarely did the great Jedi Master spend so much time simply talking, and enjoying it. To not worry about the war, or his other responsibilities was a great balm on his soul.

Finally, the adults had shooed their children to bed, and Jane took Daniel and Pan with her, giggling at her little brother. Edward also turned in, admitting to some fatigue. Leaving Wendy and Obi Wan alone, talking.

Which soon saw them walking around the camp, enjoying the relative peace of the country, both knowing that, come tomorrow, that would all change.

"It's hard to believe that you travel the galaxy, fighting injustice, and saving princesses," Wendy said, watching him closely.

Obi Wan smiled. "I would gladly give up the life of an adventurer to just meditate."

"But you must have a desire to have a great adventure."

"There are days. I can tell you."

The young English woman observed the lightsaber attached to Obi Wan's belt, then at the relaxed, peaceful expression on his face. "You don't live up to your reputation as a warrior."

Obi Wan's smile grew a bit. "Well, in defense of the Jedi, there are a great many more like me out there."

"Who wouldn't be tempted by the promise of the ultimate adventure?" Wendy asked, watching as his smile faded a bit at that. "I didn't think so."

The venerable Jedi observed her for a second, amazed by her incredible intuition. His respect for her just kept growing, without any sign of stopping. "You give me entirely too much credit, fair lady, especially since I have been training Anakin for the last ten years," he said gently. "Of course I'm tempted. Who wouldn't? But… some of the deadliest Sith Lords in Jedi history were Jedi who were simply looking for the ultimate adventure."

Wendy nodded, satisfied with the answer. "So, what do you live by, Master Kenobi?"

Now that, the Jedi Master could answer. "I live by the Jedi Code. It states that we give ourselves to the Force, to let it guide our actions." He paused. "I admit that it's not perfect, but what is?" He turned his attention to Wendy. "Now, I have a question for you. In over twenty years, you never learned to swim?"

Wendy's smile grew. "I haven't gotten around to it, is all. Taking care of two children during a war takes up most of one's time." Her smile faded somewhat in the moonlight, though it didn't disappear. "You are truly a rarity in Existence, Obi Wan Kenobi... a gentlemen who would make someone happy." With that, she hugged him, taking him by surprise, before walking away, heading back to her current lodgings.

Obi Wan stood there, a small smile on his face. He had never been hugged like that before, for no reason whatsoever. It was... nice, now that he thought about it. He wondered why the Jedi never did anything like that.

His smile grew. Wendy was, simply put, the most cheerful person he had ever met. He doubted even Mace could maintain his expression in the face of such cheerfulness.

Looking around, he decided to meditate until morning, instead of heading back to the ship. Finding a suitable spot in which to do that, he quickly sat, crossed legged, and closed his legs, clearing his mind.

He slipped into a state of semi consciousness...

_Obi Wan used the Force to try and keep Edward alive, but he already knew it was hopeless. The lightsaber strike had been a mortal strike. The fact that the man was still alive was a testament to his spirit._

_Edward's hand suddenly clamped down on the Jedi Master's arm, surprising him with his strength. "Master Kenobi," he gasped, struggling for words. "Please... look after my family."  
Obi Wan nodded. "I will, Edward. I promise."  
The Patriarch of the family turned to Jane. "Jane, I need you to... help him take care of your Mum and Danny," he said, some humor still lacing his pain filled voice. "Can... you do that... for me?" He smiled as Jane _nodded_, prouder of her than ever before. "That's... my big girl." His gaze turned to Wendy. "I... love you... my wife. Never... forget that... ever..." His voice trailed off, as his eyes slowly lost their focus."  
"No..." Jane whimpered from her father's side. "No... DADDY!"_

Obi Wan's eyes shot open in shock, and he stood up quickly, his lightsaber flying into his hand, and activating immediately. He looked around, trying to determine where the threat was.

Then he remembered where he was, and that the Force had not given him a warning, and he relaxed, though still disturbed. He had _never_, _ever_, reacted like that before, even during his days as a young Padawan. It was not something he was used to.

And what he had saw was even more disturbing. _'A vision,'_ he thought, clipping his lightsaber back on his belt. _'But... how?'_ The dark cloud covering the Force should have prevented this. In fact, he could still feel that cloud of hatred blocking his abilities. And he was a Jedi, who was one with the Force. He shouldn't be surprised.

And yet, here he was, trying to even out his breathing because of a vision he had just had. Was this the Force giving him an answer? Or were the Sith trying to confuse him?  
If they were, they had succeeded. He was confused.

Deciding to take a stroll, he got up, noting the fact that the sky was brightening. _'False dawn,'_ he thought, making his way down the beaten path, letting the Force guide him to the perfect spot.

And it led him, astonishingly, to Peter and Darling, both who were watching the horizon. Darling quickly turned. "Master," she said, bowing to him.

Obi Wan returned the bow, a little amazed that she had addressed him as such. "Miss Darling," he returned. "What brings you two here?"

Darling blushed. "Just... enjoying a few moments of peace, seeing as how we might not have them for a long time after this. I... also wanted to show Peter what an ordinary sunrise was like."  
Peter smiled slightly, his gaze never leaving the horizon. "I've been doing a bit of soul searching since we were all transported to the future, and... I realized that I wanted..."

"...To see what it was like to be an adult," Obi Wan finished, understanding dawning.

The young boy, no, man, nodded. "I don't know if it'll last. I... I don't even know if I'll stay, or go back to Neverland. I just wanted to, before I go." His smile grew. "Did you know that I've seen a sunrise... at least, not like the rest of you see them. And..." he shrugged, at a loss to explain what else  
Darling smiled. "And I wanted to spend as much time with Peter as possible. So I thought he'd like to see a normal sunrise." She saw a look appear in Obi Wan's eyes, correctly interpreted it. "And if you give me a lecture about how attachments are forbidden, I'll slice off your arm."  
At that, the Jedi Master grinned. This Wendy was definitely more formidable than her form suggested. And Qui Gon seemed to think that it was a good idea to train her. "Well, I'll ignore the threat of bodily harm you have just issued, avoid the lecture, seeing as how Qui Gon doesn't seem to care if you two are together, and enjoy the sunrise myself."

The two Jedi turned their attention back to the horizon, which the sun was now peeking over, casting the sky in a multitude of colors.

At one point, Obi wan turned to look at the two love struck teenagers, only to turn his gaze quickly back to the sky. Not because Darling was leaning on Peter's shoulder.

Because there was a single tear going down Peter's cheek.

* * *

Akalon watched the scene that was unfolding involving Peter and the fair Wendy, his usual laid back expression missing. Instead, there was a hardness on his face that spoke of mass disapproval. _'I am going to have a word with Alania very soon,'_ he thought. _'But right now, I'm going to talk to Mary Darling about this little development.'_ He quickly vanished... 

... only to reappear in the living quarters Mary and her daughter were sharing, catching her as she was heading for the door.

Mary halted, taking in the strange man standing before her. "Can I help you?" she asked, a little unnerved by the fact the Force didn't even register him standing before her.

Akalon returned her gaze. "I want your daughter and Peter Pan to stop fraternizing," he stated, quite bluntly. "I also want her Jedi training halted, now."

Mary was taken back for a moment, but only a moment. Her resolve strengthened. "Sir, I do not even know who you are, but I do not take kindly to threats."

"I am the keeper of the balance, and of destiny. And it wasn't a threat. It was an order. An order I expect obeyed."

"Your name?" Mary asked, still calm.

Akalon drew himself up. "I am Timelord Akalon."

"Well, Timelord, I can assure you that Wendy is doing this of her own free will. As for her spending time with her friend, I see no problem with it." she observed him for a second. "I thought Guardians were all about free choice."

"They do, I don't. I'm about keeping destiny firmly on track. Which reminds me; I'm sending you and your family back to 1903 the second you're all together." He glared. "It's not open for debate."

Mary smiled slightly. "I would love to see you drag Wendy back to the past, Mister Akalon."

"If she doesn't come quietly, you'll see that. Tell her that." He thought about it for a second. "Also, tell her to say good bye to Qui Gon, because he's going back to the land of the dead."

Mary's lightsaber found its way to her hand, the blue blade swinging downward... only to slice through open air. Apparently, Akalon was done talking.

Mary moved to the comm, pressing. "Mister Potter," she said, "we have an intruder onboard. He calls himself Timelord Akalon!"

The resultant curse that came was extremely vulgar, and in an alien language the Jedi Knight had never heard before. _"I'll let my parents know,"_ was the only English reply she heard before it went silent.

Mary left her quarters, heading for the transporter room. She had to warn them all, quickly.

* * *

"Akalon, here!" Lily blurted, wringing her hands together. "But why?" 

Hermione frowned. "He was such a nice man when we met him," he said quietly. "Why is he acting like this, now?"  
Harry sighed. "Because we're out of his control, now, Hermione. As Trainees, we fall under Alania's jurisdiction. But Wendy and her family aren't. In fact, they were sent to the future by an accidental time portal. So, Akalon comes in to keep their individual destinies on track." He sat down. "And he doesn't care if he hurts someone's feelings."  
"And sadly," James picked up quickly, "the Guardians have no authority to stop him. He's the only being in the universe beside Metellus who is older than Alania. We, as a civilization, have to stand by his judgment."

Hermione glared at him. "That wasn't what I wanted to hear."

None of them could disagree with that.

* * *

Dooku stood on the bridge of Grievous's vessel, watching the Stargate as its cartages lit up, one after another. "How many vessels did we acquire for this?" he asked. 

"About thirty three, sir," one of the pilots replied, trembling slightly. It was no secret that the Neimoidians were afraid of the Sith Lord. After all, it was a Sith Lord that had approached them in the first place, and he had killed three of the representatives. None of them would forget the name of Sidious any time soon.

Dooku was quiet, enjoying the fear emanating from the crew, and appreciating the loyalty of the cybernetic monstrosity next to him. It was a loyalty that flowed one way, though, as the Count saw no reason to give it.

But the general had his uses. He was an able commander, and he could defeat Jedi. When the Clone Wars ended, he would also be a perfect scapegoat.

As the Stargate flared outward, his perception of the Dark Side of the Force allowed him to connect to his home realm. Through it, he felt the various ship commanders, all of them nervous. And why shouldn't they be? They would be following both Dooku and Grievous into battle. Two beings that the Separtist leaders feared.

Which was good.

As he enjoyed the fear of those who would be joining them, the communications officer looked up. "Count Dooku, _Prometheus_ has just sent a message. They're stating that they will not release their prisoners until they have spoken with you and Sokor."

"What?" Grievous bellowed, his voice amplified sufficiently , putting the fear of god into him.

"Did they say why?" Dooku asked, more calmly. He had a feeling in his gut, though, that Harry Potter had found something he shouldn't have.

"No, sir."

The Count cursed. Never a good sign. "We wait until the fleet emerges from the event horizon, and then we return to Earth. Understood?" Several nods were all of the confirmation he needed. "Excellent."

Now he would think about how he was going to handle this new problem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As noon approached for the people of Great Britain, _Prometheus _crossed the terminator into night, keeping up its constant vigil over this parallel Earth, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The other shoe; Being the fleet that was now hovering just outside weapons range.

Onboard the vessel, everyone was at their stations, no longer relaxed, or hesitant. They knew the equipment, and they would do what was necessary.

Harry had just finished logging an entry into his Captain's Log, and sat back, contemplative. Qui Gon and Darling sitting quietly in their seats, Darling deep in meditation, Qui Gon simply thinking. They were all waiting for their guests to arrive.

The chime of the door made the two Jedi turn slightly, the Padawan curiously, the Master pensive. Harry merely sat up straight, and said, "Come!"

The doors had barely slid out of the way when Sokor and Dooku entered the room, the mechanical monstrosity that was Grievous right behind them. He was built like a human skeleton, to intimidate. And it was obvious what he had been designed to do

Qui Gon observed this unexpected visitor. "So you're General Grievous," he said. "I see Obi-Wan wasn't exaggerating when he described your atrocities. They certainly fit the body you were given."

Dooku's eye widened fractionally in surprise. "Master Qui Gon. I thought you were dead."  
"I was, but I decided to come back from the Force." Better to let his former Master figure out what he meant by that.

The Sith kept his eyes on Qui Gon for a second longer, as if expecting him to disappear, before focusing on Harry. "Why haven't you released our soldiers, Mister Potter?" he asked, with all of the cordiality he could summon.

Harry merely looked up. "We found your little holoship," he replied. "What you were planning to do with it is also perfectly clear."

Sokor's eyes glowed brightly for a second in anger, before turning slightly. "Grievous, perhaps you should allow us-"  
"No!" Grievous suddenly bellowed in fury, turning to the Goa'uld System Lord. His rage was so towering, he could have scorched everything around him if he could. "This has been one Goa'uld blunder after another!" He swiveled to glare at Harry. "You will release our warriors, Potter, or this cease fire shall end with the destruction of your ship!" He stomped out the Ready Room, his cape swirling around him.

Darling smirked. "Your friend seems to have a slight problem with his temper, Count."  
The Sith Lord decided not to answer that.

Qui Gon got up. "I want a word with you... alone, Dooku. Wendy I want you to practice your Shien skills."

"Yes, Master."

"And as for you, come with me." Qui Gon walked out, Dooku behind him. Wendy was right behind them, glaring daggers into the back of the Count's head.

Sokor turned to glare at the young Trainee. "Release my men, Potter," he commanded.

Harry leaned in, hands interlacing. "Not until you tell me what I want to know." Green eyes blazing with a fire that matched the Goa'uld's own, he added, "And if you and your allies want to get off this ship alive, it better be a damn good one."

* * *

Qui Gon allowed Dooku to enter the conference room before him, glaring at his former Master as he turned around. 

Dooku sighed. His former apprentice hadn't changed one bit. He still thought that every life was worth saving. "You're looking well, Qui Gon," he said, trying to make some light conversation. "Rested. Perhaps being dead can be... therapeutic to one's long term health."

Qui Gon wasn't interested. "I won't let you destroy these children. I'll inform the Jedi Council what you are doing..."

"The Jedi don't have the manpower to go to other realms at this moment. Master Yoda knew something like this could happen, and he could do nothing to stop it. In fact, they don't enter the equation."

"I don't believe Master Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Council would stand by and watch you destroy an entire world."

Dooku refrained from smirking. It wasn't proper for an aristocrat to do so, even if he found someone's indignation enjoyable. "These two children don't fall under the Jedi's, or the Guardian's jurisdiction. They were never meant to be all powerful, or immortal. We'll simply be restoring them to their natural evolution."

Qui Gon surged forward suddenly, every ounce of the Force at his disposal flaring up, making him seem even angrier than he actually was. "Who the _hell_ are the Sith to decide the course of destiny for _children?_" he bellowed, not bothering to hide his fury.

"Listen to yourself, Qui Gon! Two children!" Dooku smiled sympathetically, or would have been sympathetic, had it not been for the glint in his eye. However, he took a step back, as Qui Gon looked about ready to attack. "We can use the untapped potential within them to bring stability to our universe, and a thousand other realms!" He walked over to the window, observing the Goa'uld flagship. "The System Lords have developed a device that can siphon the untapped energies of Trainees, and store it as an alternative power source."  
"Trainees who are now under the protection of the Guardians," Qui Gon interrupted.

"They, or that Timelord Akalon, don't factor into the equation. They sent Potter, Granger, and the Titans, who are targets themselves. They're certainly not a threat to us, let alone the Goa'uld. We have the troops and ships, they have the technology and the knowledge of Earth. You know what that makes us?" The Sith Lord didn't wait for an answer. "Partners."

"Your 'partners' are little more than parasitic thugs."

"On Cato Neimoidia, the naturally grown fungus changed a group of Neimoidian thugs into a Trade Federation, and a power within the Republic itself. Inter-dimensional travel turned a bunch of Negaverse thugs into an empire. We can handle the Goa'uld." Dooku sighed, sitting down. He wasn't a young man, and definitely not the robust middle aged man in front of him. "I'm not worried about that."

Qui Gon sat down as well. "A Jedi probably said the same thing about the Sith and the Neimoidians," he said quietly, looking at him. "And if you want to try and recruit me into the Sith, you're wasting your time. I'm loyal to the Jedi, and the Republic."

"With their power, the Republic can be saved. The galaxy could understand true peace for the first time in over a thousand years... I understand Anakin and the good ambassador have a relationship. Do you really want your fellow Jedi to take that away from them?"

That truth, so coldly tossed out there on the table, brought Qui Gon a stunning revelation. "You knew," he whispered, before steeling himself. "There are Trainees throughout this Guardian Protectorate who have potential beyond imagination. Why does it have to be these six?" A small grin emerged on his face at Dooku's expression. _'So, I was right.'_

Dooku sighed, knowing that he had been suckered. The Jedi was still the best there was, even after a ten year period. "It's the sheer potential in the six warriors here that the Deadly Alliance is interested in. Don't ask me to explain it. I only know that the Goa'uld will introduce a powerful viral agent into the two untapped children's body, which will start a chain reaction at the cellular level. Their energy would be gathered into a power cell of some kind, effectively killing them."

Qui Gon, feeling ill, sank into a chair. What Dooku was saying, was something he never thought he would hear from his former mentor. But, here he was, with a cold glint in his eyes. "Delay the procedure," he found himself saying. "At least until the procedure becomes harmless."

"The Goa'uld have already tried to make it harmless. Trust me, it can't be." The Sith Lord grinned. "Besides, we can't use the other four. They're already tapping into their potential. And who would want to be associated with working with that half breed?"

Qui Gon looked up. "Robin, and his other friends," he replied, sighing. "What you are doing is more than simply destroying a person's destiny... you are destroying innocence itself. It is an attack upon its very soul." He got up, walking over to the windows to peer down at the Earth. "They will die, just like people have died in every single forced experiment throughout a thousand histories."

"Qui Gon, they are only two children. If the Republic's survival depended on the death's of two children, and you had no other option...?"

"Then the Republic deserves to die. But then again, I'm not a Sith. I don't see things as black and white as you do." He started forward, pinning his gaze on his former Master. "How many children shall die, before you realize that it's wrong? A thousand? Fifty thousand? A million?" He was soon in Dooku's face. "How many people will it take, _Sith_?"

Just like that, the line had been drawn. In that single moment, Dooku and Qui Gon shifted from former allies to full blown enemies.

Dooku returned his glare. He had expected Qui Gon to be strong, but he had had no idea that he would choose to fight his former master. It was quite a revelation. "Tell Potter that he has two hours to break orbit, and leave this reality. Otherwise, he will be destroyed." He moved to the door, then stopped. "File whatever protest you want. By the time the Jedi send reinforcements, this world will have already fallen." With that parting shot, he walked out, heading for the shuttle bay.

Qui Gon blinked once, shocked by this open hand threat, before he nodded to himself. He knew SG-1 was already back in their reality, and they were expecting him and the others back soon. '_Change in plans,'_ he thought, thumbing his communicator, and sending a set of instructions to Janet.

Like previously stated, it was good to have Guardians helping you. You had options that others did not.

* * *

Harry stepped into his quarters, stunned by everything he had heard, by everything he had ever learned over the last few hours. If everything Sokor had told him was true, then there was a far larger conspiracy than the Guardians assumed. 

And the six of them were the primary targets. The question remaining was... why?

Lily sat up fully, seeing the despondent look on her son's face. James, who had been working on some backlogged work, looked up. "Harry?" he inquired, concern creeping into his tone. "Is everything all right?"

Harry shook his head. "Dad, could you... contact Zion, and let Commander Locc know that Alania's suspicions were correct?"  
"Sure."

"I'm including a full report, which as both Dooku's and Sokor's explanations concerning us. Could you two read it over?"

Lily smiled reassuringly. "Of course, Harry." She got up, giving him a hug. "Look, whatever is happening, you're not alone in this," she whispered.

Harry nodded, a smile on his face. He couldn't recall someone other than Hermione and Mrs. Weasley hugging him with any sort of affection. And he certainly couldn't recall having a member of the family show any sort of affection to him at all. It made him feel... safe.

Unfortunately, his life had shown him that it was an illusionary safety, more emotional than actual. And in these dark times, even a Guardian's protection was worth less.

Lily noted the slight tensing in her son's body, understanding how his time at her sister's home, and her sorry excuse of a husband, might have made him reticent to people's affections. It would have also given him an understanding of how cruel the world could be. It filled her with rage at how much love Harry had missed in his life. '_And now James and I have a chance to make up for that,'_ she thought.

Abruptly, Harry disengaged himself from his mother's grip. "I need some suggestions," he said, businesslike, so like his father. "What do we do?"

James grinned, finishing his report. "We fight back."

Lily grinned. "Get Remus, honey. I'll take care of the planning."  
And Harry, for the first time that day, grinned. No one threatened a Guardian's friends, and lived. "And let our enemies beware."

* * *

Two constructions droids finished repairing the final Magnaguard, and rebooting its core drive. After the battle, cleanup droids had come in the dead of night, to collect the pieces of Grievous's elite. 

IG 101 weaved his way across the repair facilities, which were the very heart of the Core Ship, to his Master, who was getting into his regenerative alcove. "Sir," was all he said.

Grievous, had he been capable of the motion, would have smiled. "IG 101," he replied, clasping his lead warrior's shoulders. "So, the righteous Harry Potter has finally released you." He leaned in. "Did you encounter any difficulties?"

The Magnaguard shook his head. "None... but, it was difficult, working with those people."

"Beryl knows nothing," Grievous hissed. "We were this close to her and she didn't suspect." He leaned back. "And at this point, ti doesn't matter. We no longer need the holoship. Have our forces prepare to attack."

IG 101 bowed. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Fairius rechecked the status report. "So they are sending troops," she said, leaning back on her couch.

Her counterpart nodded, leaning in. "I have already begun to move the civilians to the areas nearest the Stargates, and have raised shields to maximum. I've also informed our contacts all over the planet to head to the predetermined checkpoints."

"Good, good." The female Fairius sighed, throwing the report down on the coffee table. "Why do I get the feeling that it won't be enough?"

The male Fairius nodded, leaning forward. "Alania couldn't defend a Guardian city any better. We have enough troops to hold off, or beat back an attack altogether. And you and I are worth ten brigades worth of firepower."

"You're right, of course. But why do I still think that it's not enough?"

"You know what, dear? So do I."

* * *

Harry timed his next transport with the next pulse of the _Prometheus's_ engines. A tricky maneuver, but not impossible for him, as his mother had been the one to create the manuever. The pulsing of the engines blanked out the transporter signature from the sensor grid, so it wouldn't set the alarms. 

Harry pulled it off beautifully, as a cache of rifles appeared on the transporter pad. Checking one of them, he nodded to himself in satisfaction. "Alright, Dad, I think we're ready."

James grinned, setting the controls. "You have got to love doing this behind Dooku's back."

Lily merely got the last of the equipment onto the transporter pad. "Well, let's get going. We might be able to sneak Jane and Peter out."

"If only it were that easy," Remus said.

And the door slid open.

"Using the transporter in sync with the engine pulse was a stroke of genius, Harry," Hermione said, leaning against the doorway, smirking smugly. "But you forget, I know how you think."

Harry sighed, turning around. "Am I that predictable?"

"Not really," Ron replied, grinning as he appeared in view. "Hermione was about to do the same thing." The two of them entered the room, quickly followed by the Teen Titans, then the Jedi and Peter.

Peter looked around, taking in the armaments. "Planning on setting up base camp in the transporter room?"

"Twenty two isotopic disintegrators, twelve neutronium grenades, and enough transport inhibitors to protect the entire planet if necessary," Anakin added.

"Looks like you're planning on doing some hunting." Obi Wan picked up a grenade gingerly, like it was a dead body. "And you didn't even bother to ask if Anakin wanted to help."

Harry sighed, sharing a helpless look with his parents. "Look, I didn't want to get any of you involved."

"You know we'd help," Hermione interrupted him, smiling gently. "Come on, Harry, when have we ever let you do something dangerous alone?"

Peter stepped up. "Harry, how can I return to Neverland without making sure my other self and Jane are safe?"

Robin also stepped up. "And helping others is our job, Harry," he added, "regardless to the risks involved." He grinned. "Besides, if you went in all alone... what fun would there be left for the rest of us?"

Harry grinned, in awe of what he was hearing. "Thank you, all of you." His smile vanished, and he was the leader once again. "Well, seeing as how the Deadly Alliance isn't going to let us simply evacuate the planet, our mission is simple. We get everyone in the camp to the Stargate, and send them directly to one of the other realms, like ours, or Mat's world. The Guardians won't ignore an act of war... unless things have changed in Zion after thirteen years."

"They haven't," James assured him.

"The enemy won't let us get there easily," Claire noted. "And with the Stargate now at the edge of Saturn's orbit, we won't get there for a day."

"Which is why I want you and Ron to remain here on _Prometheus. _You two can get the ship through that gate in one piece."

"Your faith in us is vast," Ron murmured. "We'll do what we can."

Hermione nodded. "We'll hold out for as long as possible." Impulsively, she reached over and hugged Ron. "Good luck, Ron."

Ron blushed red. "You too, Hermione."

* * *

Sokor's First Prime walked up to his master. "Lord Sokor, the human vessel has broken orbit." 

"Excellent." Sokor's golden eyes narrowed in anticipation. "Are the troops prepared for attack?"

"Yes, My Lord. We shall begin deployment immediately."  
"Very good."

"Sir!"  
Both Jaffa and Goa'uld turned as another Jaffa ran into the chamber. "What?" Sokor demanded.

The Jaffa took a breath. "Count Dooku has sent a message, informing us that _Prometheus_ dropped shields for a moment. Comm scan detected transporter activity for several seconds before the vessel broke orbit. He has reason to suspect that Potter has returned to the surface."  
Sokor didn't like this little bit of information. "We are not waiting until tomorrow. Have _Al'kesh _ready to bombard the camp." After a second, he suddenly looked up. "First Prime, if the Jedi interfere in any way... eliminate them, and them only. The six chosen ones belong to Reiko."

"By your command, My Lord."

_

* * *

"All right!" _Colonel Graydon's called out over the base, from the communications bunker,_ "Our new found friends have informed us that our new enemy will be sending ships down to destroy us, so we shall be leaving the base. Take only food and water, and meet at the Southeast portion of the camp. Proceed in an orderly fashion."_

Everyone started milling around, British troops ushering them to the rendezvous point, while the Titans started setting up transport inhibitors around the perimeter, Cyborg and Mary checking each one to make sure thy were set up properly. "Enough for a world, huh?" the cybernetic life form said.

Mary shrugged. "Skywalker was exaggerating a bit. Let's get over there."  
There, it turned out, was where James was laying out his plan. "The plan is simple; We get everyone to the Stargate. General Hammond has already prepped the SGC for refugees, and reinforcements are standing by to help " He sighed. "But, there is a problem."

Lily nodded. "Princess Kori'ander did a recon mission on the main path. Looks like the Goa'uld want to stop anyone from using the Stargate. Hence the southeast passage."  
Starfire nodded. "I had found another passage leading to the Stargate. A... back door, I believe you humans call it."

"The hills are laced with kelbonite," Hermione picked up smoothly, "which will stop the Goa'uld transporters from working. And when it starts thinning out, we'll use transport inhibitors to compensate."

Jane pointed at the map. "There are tunnels there. I spent most of my time here mapping them out."

"Which means once we're there, it will be virtually impossible to follow us," Darling said, having had the same thought. "They won't make it easy for us to get there, you know."

Mary nodded as she walked up. "Wendy has a point. And it is possible that we will not reach our destination."  
"Thank you for putting such a bright spot in our plan," Harry stated, grinning. "Shall we get...?"

Pan who was flying, suddenly stopped. "What in the...?"  
"What is that sound?" Linka suddenly asked.

All conversation stopped at the surprise question, as every person within immediate earshot turned to her.

"What... wait a minute, I hear something, too." Hermione strained her ears. "It sounds like a... series of planes?"

"The Royal Air Force?" Jane suggested.

"It's moving too fast to be planes from 1946," Robin replied. "Especially against the wind."

"Death Glider's?" Wheeler put up.

Janet shook her head. "Death Gliders sound more like TIE fighters than fighter planes." She turned to Qui Gon. "Would Grievous send fighters down to attack?"  
Qui Gon frowned. "I don't know about that cybernetic monstrosity, but I do know Dooku would. Why?"

"Because I think he did. Obi Wan?"

In the Force, the approaching vessels took on shape and form, revealing the identity of their attackers to him. "Tri Fighters!" he shouted, getting everyone's attention.

Tri Fighters were the latest in droid fighter technology, utilizing a superior AI matrix to the fighters of old. Almost on par with the clone troopers own abilities, including the ability to learn, they made for a formidable foe. Obi Wan and Anakin had engaged them several times throughout the year, and they knew their capabilities, including the fact that they were not bound by compassion.

And they were heading right for the camp

Harry quickly brought up his communicator. "Inhibitors; Code 124!" He turned. "Let's move these people out!"  
Katie quickly turned in that direction. "Got a question for you... What the hell is that?"

Lily looked up, eyes widening. "That's a Goa'uld Al'kesh, Katie!"

"Then we're screwed," Beast Boy groaned.

Robin grinned. "No, we simply be faster. Raven, Star, Terra, if you please show them why you are women."

Raven smirked. She had some issues to deal with, and the Deadly Alliance just volunteered to be her punching bags. "Ladies, let us teach these droids the meaning of silence," she said quietly.

Starfire shot upward, flying right into their ranks, peppering them with starbolts from eyes and hands. Swerving, she managed to land a glancing blow on the much larger ship.

Terra focused her powers onto the ground beneath, ripping two massive chunks out, and breaking them into smaller, bullet like fragments. Looking upward, she started firing them with unerring accuracy. And while the Tri fighters had faster than human reflexes, Terra's mind could be focused to the point where her weapon could be fired at over two hundred mph.

Black energy crackled from Raven's hands, a dark energy blast from her decimating six fighters, while a black blade appeared in the other. She used it to slice through any that got too close to her. To say that she was a tad irritated, would have been an understatement. She was _pissed_.

In the _Al'kesh_, two Jaffa were piloting the formidable vessel, attempting to utilize the rings technology that their Gods had acquired from the Ancients, and they were discovering that they couldn't.

"The rings do not respond," one of the Jaffa reported. "And the female Titans are destroying the droid attackers."

The First Prime swore in his native tongue. "They must be using some sort of inhibitors that block all forms of transporter technology. We shall have to locate and destroy each one." He toggled the communication grid. "Gunner, begin targeting the surface."

The _Al'kesh_ began firing on the camp in random salvos, destroying tents and equipment. Their purpose; To try and destroy the inhibitors, and delay the people's evacuation.

And, by chance they found an inhibitor.

Then another.

And another.

Jinx jogged up to Hermione, her gaze intense. "We've lost three inhibitors. There's a gap in the field."

Hermione looked up. "And they're taking advantage of it! Katie! Incoming in your quadrant!"

Katie whirled around quickly, weapon up, as the rings from the Al'kesh touched down, a beam of light shooting downward to become four Jaffa warriors, weapons already armed and ready to fire.

Katie quickly ducked, already firing blindly, forcing them to scatter. "Wheeler!" she shouted.

Wheeler pivoted, falling to one knee as a fireball formed in his hand. He waited until the rings had touched down again, then threw it.

The five Jaffa in transit didn't even feel a thing as the rings were destroyed, the energy stream dissipating before it could hit the ground.

The _Al'kesh _crew, realizing that the rings weren't returning, began shifting position, while Tri Fighters swarmed around the camp like mosquitoes.

But the damage had been done.

By the time the massive vessel had shifted position enough to fire, the population of the camp was long gone, hidden in the darkness, with no way to track them.

* * *

Grievous looked up as IG 101 entered Sokor's lavish chamber. "What's the situation?" he asked. 

IG 101 handed him the pad. "We were able to track them after three hours, but they're using the kelbonite deposits to block transporters."

"Recommendations?" Dooku asked.

Sokor leaned in. "Send the Jaffa down. We can overwhelm them, and capture those we need."  
"Capture?" Grievous snorted. "We should invade the planet and kill them all."  
"And what if your forces kill Peter Pan and Jane Barrington? We need them."

"You need them?" The cybernetic general gave out a credible snort though his voice filter. "Goa'uld needs. Goa'uld superiority. Goa'uld rules." He whirled, spearing the Lord of the Underworld with a reptilian glare. "Look in the mirror, Sokor! The Goa'uld are _old_! Over the past one and a half years, you have been challenged by every major power in your universe. The Tok'ra, the Asgard, the Taur'i. They all smell the death knell of the Goa'uld." Those eyes, which showed no compassion in them, narrowed. "If they manage to get to the Stargate, and escape, the Guardians will have the reason they need to wipe your kind out. The Taur'i will be given all of the support they could ever want. Your... need I go on?"

Dooku looked up. "There may be another way," he said. "Already, I can see the events that will lead to their doom. Reiko has already suggested that he meet these 'mighty warriors.'"

"Whatever vision you have had, My Lord, will still take hours. And we don't have it!" Grievous sat down. "The _Prometheus_ is almost at the Stargate's new position, and we both know that the two battle cruisers left there won't even slow them down." He leaned in eagerly. "However, the Negaverse has vessels that can intercept them, to... escort them back. …But Mister Weasley may not want to come."  
Sokor nodded once, his face placid once more. "Send the request."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The sun broke over the horizon, revealing grassy hills, trees rippling in the breeze, and a line of people walking along a beaten path, transport inhibitors set up in strategic positions for maximum effect. British soldiers, the Titans, and the Jedi were patrolling the path, showing that people from different times, worlds, and governments could work together against a common foe.

"So, what's your home like, Raven?" Jane asked. "I mean, is it dark and dank, or bright and cheerful?"  
Raven looked up, observing the sky for a moment. "Actually, it's... peaceful, and beautiful," she replied after a moment. "The light that shines there is cleansing in a way, reminding us of what we have." She turned to look at Jane. "My mother once told me that, despite everything that happened to me, I was her little sunshine, the only person she had left in the universe."

Jane smiled. "My mother said a similar thing to me when I was younger. ...You're very mature for a sixteen year old, you know that?"  
Hermione nodded, casting a furtive look around, making sure none of the other Titans were around. "Well, considering who her father is, and the curse he left on her, that's not surprising. … But, considering everything we've learned over the last day, maybe that can change for you."

The sorceress turned to look at her quizzically. "How?"

"Well… Guardians, besides being beings of infinite power, are party animals. It's literally imprinted in our genes. So, if you're a Trainee, and you're not destroy anything, then maybe…"

"It's not just that," Raven interjected. "I mean, because of my powers, I have been trained to suppress my powers. I couldn't even show the tiniest hint of happiness, I destroy something." A not quite smile graced her face. "I'm… creepy."

Jan smirked. "You're not creepy. You're someone who just wants to live a normal life, who loves her mother very much, and who hates her father." She smiled "You also need a little help loosening up. For starters, what do you want?"

Raven frowned. It was a simple question, and yet… she didn't have an answer. "I…" the not quite smile became a small one. "I never thought about that before."

"And Ron thinks I don't have any fun," Hermione grumbled. "Okay, what do you play?"

"Well, I'm a pretty decent _Secar Triad_ player, and I can play piano-"

"No, no, I mean, do you have fun?"

"I'm the daughter of Trigon the Terrible. I don't have _fun._"

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" Jane replied, grinning. "If you want to know what it's like to have emotions, you need to have fun."

Raven hesitated, before nodding. "Alright. So, what first?"

Jane quickly tripped on a root, which quickly got a giggle from the Goth. To that Goth's surprise, nothing was destroyed. Slowly, a smile appeared on her face, one filled with amzement and hope.

Hermione grinned. "It's a start."

* * *

Darling jogged up to where Harry and Robin were, weaving her way through the crowd and jumping over rocks. "There's no sign of pursuit…yet," she amended. "And Peter reports that the path ahead is clear." 

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Wendy." He frowned a bit in concern. "You look tired."

Wendy smiled wearily. "We've all been moving since last night, without any rest. And despite my apparent aptitude for the Force, I'm not _that_ proficient."

Harry returned the smile with a grin. "Roughly translated; We rest, or someone loses an arm. Robin, let's take a one hour break, and break out the rations."

Robin smirked. "Great idea. I'm getting hungry anyways." Quickly moving over to the food container, he punched in the access code, opening the door. "How did the Guardians make tuna noodle casserole for a ration pack?" he asked.

Harry's grin widened. "I'm afraid that the Hogwarts kitchens are responsible for this. Guardian rations suck, which is why I didn't bring them."

"Really?" Pan asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes."

Darling giggled. "Good point."

Harry turned, eyes crinkling in amusement. "Well, let's take a load off. Relax. Get something to eat." He noted Darling's shirt was soaked with sweat, and plastered to her body. "Change shirts," he added.

"Oh, I don't know," Peter mentioned, grinning mischievously. "I kinda like the effect."

"Peter Pan!" Darling covered her chest with her arms. "That is completely improper!"

"So I didn't get that training. And I tell the truth... most of the time."

Robin smirked. "Welcome to the future."

* * *

"The tunnel, according to Starfire, begins about half a kilometer away," Wendy noted, looking over the map. "It's narrow, but easy to navigate." She looked up. "Do you have anything?" 

Mary nodded. "My ability to sense the Force is greatly diminished, but I don't sense anything." She sighed. "Aside from my own anxiety, that is."

"You're afraid?"

"There is no fear for one's own life," Mary quoted, then added, with feeling, "but that doesn't mean that I'm immune to a mother's fear for her daughter."

Wendy was silent, readjusting her coat. "I never got to thank you," she suddenly said, out of the blue.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For being there. For guiding me." The other Darling smiled. "For being open-minded."

Mary smiled. "Well, I know that you mean _your_ mother, but... thank you, all the same." Turning fully, she regarded Wendy shrewdly. "Now, perhaps you can answer a question of mine. Exactly, how is your daughter like?"

"That depends. Can a mirror reflect your daughter's image?"

This response, instead of sounding insulting, sent the venerable Jedi Knight into peals of uncontrollable laughter. "well, Wendy will certainly be happy to hear this!" she got out.

Wendy started laughing, as well. "Well, she should be! I said it!"  
The two women shared a good laugh at this expense of their children, seeing as how it was true. They wouldn't mention this to them, of course. No sense in taking chances.

Wendy finally got up, still giggling. "Well, I'm go get something to eat, and spend some time with my family." Her smile never fading, she added, "I'm glad we had this talk, Mary."

Mary returned the smile. "So am I, Wendy. So am I."

_

* * *

Prometheus slid out of the asteroid belt, having spent several hours evading the various rocks. Their destination; the furthest point of Neptune, which, at the time, was the farthest planet in the solar system. _

It was also where the Stargate had been moved.

Which immediately confused the whole lot of them. After all, _Prometheus_ could take on the two Neimoidian battle ships guarding it. Changing the Stargate's location was not that much a determent.

The two ships coming up from behind them, on the other hand, were another story.

"Ron, I have two Negaverse _laris_ class attack vessels on an intercept course," Cho reported, her eyes almost glued to her console in concern.

Ron shot out of his seat, not surprised. He just hadn't expected it to reach to so high a level. "How long 'til they get here?" he asked.

"About ten minutes."

Claire looked up. "We won't be in range with the Stargate for at least two more hours."

McGonagall looked up. "They're hailing us."

Ron made his way over to Tactical. "Tell them our radio transceiver is down," he said. "We can send messages, but not receive them." A stupid ploy, but it was the only thing he could think of.

McGonagall did just that, and blinked at the instant return reply. "I... don't think that they believe us."

"Why not?"

Ron's question was quickly answered when several impacts slammed into the ship, making it shudder.

Remus sighed. "Torpedoes," he murmured. "Isn't that Existence's greeting when communications are down?"

"I think it's Existence's greeting when you don't like someone," Ginny replied from the helm.

Ron was back in his seat as another shudder went through the ship. "Full impulse! Get us to Jupiter, now!"  
Claire turned in her seat. "Ron, if we get hit hard enough, the manifolds won't be able to protect us."

"If we don't do something, the manifolds are going to be the only thing left of this ship!"  
"I'll be in Engineering."

Satisfied with that, Ron turned his attention to the next matter at hand. "Red Alert!" he ordered. "All hands to battle stations!"

Then he gripped his armrests.

* * *

Darling tucked her shirt into her jeans, feeling more comfortable now that she had adjusted to the times. That, and she had knew how to clasp that infernal bra. _'Captain Carter, your lessons have finally caught on,'_ she thought, quickly grabbing her bag, and coming out of hiding. 

Terra was presently lounging with Katie, chatting. "And have you noticed how your boobs have firmed up?" the Earth mover commented casually.

Wheeler's sister's grinned. "I don't know. Wendy, have you noticed anything like that?"

Darling gaped at her, at a loss for words.

Harry chuckled, putting his fork down. "That girl is really too easy to surprise," he commented. "Kind of cute, too."

Jane giggled as Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Only 'kind of?' Harry, every warm blooded man can't take their eyes off of her. And you say 'kind of?'"  
"You're cuter."

Raven leaned in. "Impressive. What about you, Robin?" she asked.

Robin looked up. "What? I wasn't paying attention."

Pan chuckled. "That makes you the first. Everyone else has at least given Wendy over there a passing glance." He looked. "And my fellow Peter Pan looks like he's going to kill them all."

"Actually..." Robin hesitated, his mouth becoming a thin line. "I'm the second."

Jane looked up again, a little surprised. There it was again; that hint of bitterness. '_Does he blame this... Bat Man person?'_ she asked herself. '_Or... is it something deeper?'_

Raven rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry about Batman. He's not worth it. I mean, look who _my_ father is."

"Excellent point." Hermione jabbed at the Boy Wonder with her fork. "Robin... Richard... you made the choice to become his student. While I don't approve of him ignoring every other aspect of life beyond fighting crime, he, besides your parents, was instrumental in making you into the man you are today. And Raven, you had a mother who loved, a people who were, despite their unshakable commitment to your destiny, more than willing to help you be a hero." She looked over at Harry. "Not many people can say they have had that kind of nurturing."  
Raven smiled. "My mother was, for all intents and purposes, raped," she explained to Jane, "by my father. I am the end result of that rape. But, rather than destroy me, she took care of me, showing me nothing but love and unconditional trust. While the priests of Azarath taught me to suppress my emotions, she helped me understand them, and to understand my human side." Her head fell a bit. "And the Titans accepted me, adopted me... trusted me to open up when I was ready... well, maybe not Beast Boy, so much."

"Sounds about right." Hermione looked up. "They're late."

Harry looked up as well. "Well, it looks like they're getting a trap set at the gate." His gaze scanned the surround. "Not that they'll make it easy for us to get there! Death Gliders!" he shouted. "Everybody hide, now!"

The message passed swiftly down the line, as everyone scrambled to find a hiding spot. And there weren't many.

Darling quickly picked up a six year old boy, and slid back into her hiding spot, watching as her mother crouched behind a boulder, her eyes focusing on the sky. Looking up as well, she caught sight of the Death Glider.

Which quickly became a full fledged squadron, all flying in one direction. Their objective, like their namesake, was simple; To bring death on swift wings to any who opposed their gods. The people on the hillside would be easy pickings.

But the attackers flew on, ignoring them.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan exchanged confused looks. The Death Gliders were moving awfully fast, heading in a direction opposite of the Stargate. Where were they off to?

James stood up, looking at the squadron, her mind mentally mapping their trajectory and speed. "Bloody Hell!" she cursed. "They're heading for Bermu!"

"Bermu?" Wendy echoed.

"It's a Guardian city." Lily quickly sent a telepathic message to Bermu's head Guardian. _'Fairius, this is Guardian of Magic Lily Potter! You have a Goa'uld attack force approaching the city at attack speed. Prepare for evac, now!'_

_'Slight problem there, Potter!' _Fairius quickly replied. _'Our shields dropped before we could even begin the evacuation! Tri Fighters have already destroyed the Gate, and droids are approaching the city borders!' _There was a pause. _'They knew the access codes to deactivate our defense systems!'_

Lily cursed. "Dooku got his hands on Bermu's access codes!"

Harry turned. "Peter! Pan! Get these people moving!" he roared. "We have run out of time!"

And then he began to pray.

* * *

Energy blasts from the two enemy vessels crackled over _Prometheus's_ shielded hull, causing the mighty vessel to shudder. She quickly retaliated, two torpedoes slamming into their targets. 

On the bridge, Ron had managed to keep himself from being thrown from his seat, despite all of the shaking occurring. "Report!" he ordered.

McGonagall quickly looked down. Let it be known that, despite her age, she was still formidable. "Shields are at sixty percent, and we're down to our last six torpedoes!"

_"Engineering to bridge!"_ Claire's voice suddenly erupted. _"Ron, we're burning deuterium down here! At this rate, they'll send us into Jupiter's orbit in pieces!"_

Ron nodded. "Cho, what's in Jupiter's atmosphere?"

Cho checked. "Cometary debris, high gravity fluxes, metreon gas. We don't want to go in there, Ron!"  
"Oh, yes we do! I'll take over from here, Ginny!" The two Weasley's traded places quickly. "Time o see if the Guardians built this ship right," he muttered, setting a new course.

_Prometheus _shifted in a new direction, heading into the massive gas giant.

* * *

In orbit of the Earth, thirty ships, half of them Goa'uld, the other half CIS battle cruisers, formed a blockade around the planet. Dozens of ships, many of them troop transports, dropped through the atmosphere, a dozen fighters accompanying each of them. 

The transports aimed for each capital city, landing in front of the government buildings. Thousand of battle droids and Jaffa warriors swarmed Parliament, the Capitol, and the Communist headquarters in Moscow, while others hunted down their leaders.

The Earth military forces fought back viciously. Their planes dropped bombs down on the tanks of the Trade Federation, damaging even their tough hides. Bullets and grenades flew through the air, striking down the enemy forces on the ground. They fought to protect their world, and their homes and families.

They fought, and they lost.

Tri Fighters and Goa'uld attack ships, destroyed plane after plane, using superior technology and greater numbers to their advantage. Al'kesh began to destroy the Earth naval vessels. Droideka's marched forward, their blasters removing soldiers with little difficulty.

One by one, the brave men in uniform, who fought so hard to defend their homes, perished. No surrender was issued, nor would it have been accepted.

The ships in orbit then began their bombardment of Earth's cities, leveling them, causing untold death and destruction. It was a fate that awaited Wheeler Sloane's world, at the hands of the Sunak.

Grievous led the assault on Bermu, four whole armies of soldiers behind him, his hands caressing the four lightsabers attached to his belt. The access codes their mysterious benefactor had given them had allowed them to deactivate both the shield and the weapons. Now they were at their doorstep.

This was the brilliance of the Magic Emperor's plan; to strike at the Guardians themselves, to force Alania to watch as they slaughtered everyone in the city, while she was helpless to stop it.

A slaughter that even Timelord Akalon was unable to stop.

On Earth, the plan was perfect.

Beyond the asteroid belt, the plan hit a snag. Namely, in the form of Ronald Weasley and his intrepid crew.

* * *

A new shudder ran through _Prometheus's_ structure, one that everyone knew wasn't a weapon's blast. What it was, though, would be more damaging in the long run if it hit. 

"They've detonated an isylotic burst!" McGonagall shouted, hanging onto her console. "A subspace tear is forming!"  
"On screen!" Ron ordered, secretly enjoying the chance to boss his Transfiguration Teacher around for a while. This pleasure vanished, however, when the screen showed them a white tear, which seemed to be expanding to them quickly.

Cho turned. "I thought subspace weapons were banned by the Atlantis Accords!"  
"Remind me to lodge a protest! Engineering!"

_"Our warp core is acting a magnet for the tear!"_ Claire replied, right on cue. _"We're pulling it like a zipper across space!"_

"Options?"

_"...We could eject the core."_

"Will that close the tear?"

_"You got me, Ron!"_

Cho and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. "That's your expert opinion?" the Ravenclaw asked.

Claire sounded very apologetic when she replied with, _"Detonating the warp core may close the tear, then again, it may not. Isylotic weapons are unpredictable. That's why they were banned!"_

Ron observed the screen, watching the ever widening white line approach them. In that instant, he made his decision. "Eject the core!"

"_Aye, aye!"_

At the same time, McGonagall looked up again. "The tear is closing in on us! Impact... in ten seconds!"

Ron nodded, touching his board swiftly, setting a new course. "Detonate, Claire!" he ordered.

_Prometheus_ quickly banked hard right, entering the Big Red Spot, the massive hurricane that seemed eternal on Jupiter.

At the same time, its warp core, which was being held in place by several thrusters, suddenly blew up in the tear, creating an explosion that lit up the Red Giant like a light. For one glorious instant, Jupiter shone as brightly as the sun. On Earth, for those who weren't dead, it was beautiful.

For the ship, it was another story.

The shockwave, though blunted by the ferocious hurricane surrounding _Prometheus,_ slammed into it with the force of a thousand nukes. Onboard, consoles exploded, and people were thrown off their feet. Much of the interior were soon ghastly versions of themselves.

All Ron knew was, one minute, he was sitting in front of navigation, the next, he was flat on his back, watching the world spin around. Or was that his vision? He'd need a second opinion. Groaning, he managed to stagger to his feet, feeling the stabilizers compensating.

McGonagall, her hair in disarray, checked the sensor grid for a moment. "Damont has doen it again! The tear ha been sealed!"

"_But there's nothing stopping them from doing it again,"_ Claire replied. "_And we're fresh out of warp cores!"_

Cho checked her console. "It looks like the Negaverse vessels have lost track of us," she reported. "And from the speed the BRS is going, we should be in a straight line with the Stargate."

Ron glared at the screen. "We're through running from these bastards! Get the Ambassador up here!"

* * *

In Bermu, tragedy was unfolding. 

The planned evacuation of everyone was made moot, as the decimated Stargate bore testament to. And with their defense grid down, they were worse than defenseless.

The six hundred Trainees there, who were all experienced in combat, were quickly mobilized to help the mortal forces already at the front lines. A solid plan, as the two Guardians of the Fairies were leading them.

The second they hit the battle zone, more then a thousand Empowered swarmed over them. They never even stood a chance.

Grievous's blades were flashing, moving at speeds that couldn't be blocked by normal people as he waded into the battle, killing relentlessly, and with great enthusiasm. His Magnaguards did so as well, their electro staffs causing as much death as their master.

The emergency escape vehicles, which were located almost a mile from the gate's location, were quickly targeted, taken out one at a time. Goa'uld vessels sent down scores of Jaffa to kill all that approached.

The final element of Grievous's plan was the most simplistic of all; Genocide. And the droids were more than capable of carrying it out. Kind of pointless to try and question it, when you didn't have a soul to begin with.

In Zion, Alania staggered, Locc at her side in an instant. She could feel the thirty two million people, as well as the countless millions all over the planet, die violently.

On Coruscant, Yoda, who was in communication with Hogwarts, suddenly dropped his walking stick, clutching his head as the Force told him what was happening.

In the Watchtower, Fate lowered his head in grief, fearing what this would mean.

In a dark realm of Existence, a powerful demon contemplated the scene before him, finding immense enjoyment from it.

And, in his home, Timelord Akalon suddenly gripped the table in front of him, mental pain shooting through him as the Balance suddenly went into violent oscillations. Whatever he was planning to do with Wendy Darling and her family was no longer a top priority. Someone was deliberately manipulating reality.

And he could not let that continue.

_

* * *

"Claire, is that a pocket of metreon gas?" Padme asked from the bridge. _

Claire checked her scanners. "Yeah, highly volatile. Let's say we keep our distance."

"_Actually, I need to use the ram scoop to collect as much of that as possible."_

"The purpose being?"

"_The purpose being... I plan to shove it down the Negaverse's throats!"_

Claire's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in glee as she activated the necessary controls. "You know, if this works, this might be remembered as the Amidala Maneuver."  
"_Yeah, if it works!"_

Claire looked as the ram scoop cells began to fill up with the explosive gas. '_Now this is a plan worthy of a Guardian,'_ she thought affectionately.

On the bridge, Padme moved toward the center of the control center. "Computer, access manual steering column! Transfer controls to manual!"  
A joystick looking device rose from the floor, until it was level with her waist. Gripping it in one hand, she moved _Prometheus_ out of the Giant Red Spot.

"_Bridge, stored cells are at maximum capacity," _Claire reported from Engineering at the same time. If one listened well enough, one could hear the undercurrent of anticipation in her voice.

Cho looked up. "They're powering up their forward weapons array!" Indeed, the enemy vessel's weapon arrays were darker than the surrounding muck.

Padme counted the seconds down, then shouted, "Blow out the ram scoop. Full thrusters!"

"_Ram scoop released!"_

_Prometheus_ quickly banked left, expelling the trapped gas in an explosive loud. It quickly moved toward the atmosphere at the same time.

The Negaverse played their part perfectly, firing directly into the gas cloud. The result; A change from potentially dangerous to actually dangerous.

The second the blast struck the metreon gas, the resulting explosion engulfed the first ship, almost destroying it outright. The second ship managed to stop, but was forced to lend assistance to the crippled vessel.

Battered, but unbowed, the Guardian Starship _Prometheus_ soared back into space, victorious.

* * *

Grievous turned at the beeping sound. "What?" he growled. 

The Neimoidian communication officer looked up. "The two Negaverse vessels are requesting assistance."

The general slowly blinked once. Not exactly what he was expecting to hear. Round One to Ronald Weasley!

* * *

And here is Chapter Seven. I hope you like it. 

I have a question for all of you; Do you know what the names of Elliot Stabler's kids are? I want to be completely accurate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

As Harry climbed on top of a hill, trying to get a better view of his surroundings, a few Zat blasts flew by his head, almost taking his nose out. Ducking, he looked around.

"Harry!" Hermione started moving toward, but was forced to move back as a staff blast almost hit her, breaking the stone in front of her. Backing off, she quickly found refuge, noting that Raven was creating a shield around herself and Robin, while Pan and Jane were protected by Anakin and Obi Wan. "Wheeler, Linka!" she called out. "Keep these people moving! They're aiming at us!"

Linka nodded. "Bring them out, Wendy!"

Lily sighed, coming out of the rock face, and brought her hand up. "Grievous is a bloody idiot," she grumbled, pulling her hand back slightly.

The Jaffa on top of the hill were suddenly pulled off their perches, tossed down to their level, where Janet promptly beat the living stuffing out of them.

Raven let the shield drop, looking rather surprised. "Sheez, why all this attention on us?"

"You are asking us?" Starfire asked. "I still do not understand much of these Guardians."

"Trust me, you are not the only one." Linka turned. "Did any of you get hit?" she asked.

Jane brushed her shirt off. "No, though not for lack of trying."

"Here, here." Pan took off again. "Looks like it's clear."

"For now," Peter finished, landing. "I've got a squadron of Death Gliders heading our way."

"That's never a good sign," Jackson noted. "What say we get going?"

Robin nodded. "Cyborg..."

"_All clear, Robin."_

Mary sighed, though she was curious. _Why_ were they focusing their attention on only the six teens? There were over a hundred children here, as well as defenseless parents. East targets for them.

And yet, they focused on Harry and his friends.

Something was going on. Something beyond mere hatred.

As she pondered this, her only daughter began moving forward. "I think we're almost there. Probably another fifteen minutes." She stopped. "I also sense a few Jaffa there."

"Oh, really?" Terra asked. "Titans, what say we say 'hello' as only we can?"

Jinx grinned. "I like how you think, girl. Let's."

Jackson sighed. "They're a riot act," he said.

Janet turned to him. "What, and we're not?"

The Jaffa and super battle droids within the 'Gate Room', as it was being called, kept their eyes and optical sensors, respectfully, open for any surprises that came their way, as they were ordered to do. They knew that Potter and his allies were going to show up, but they didn't know when, or how he would appear.

"Excuse me, dudes, but I was wondering if droids had a sense of humor. I mean, Jaffa are too dull for their own good, and I have a load of great jokes I wanna try out."

Everyone and everything turned their attention to the voice in question. They all laid eyes on a strange, green skinned boy standing there, grinning ear from ear. They stared at him in confusion… and thus didn't see the other six shadows creep up behind them, equal wicked grins on their faces.

To say that the battle was short, was quite the understatement.

Beast Boy quickly pulled the Weasley address book out while Robin moved the bodies and scrap out of the way, flipping through it quickly to find the right one. "And one Earth address for your viewing pleasure," he said, handing it to Raven with his usual flair.

Raven took the book, and began to punch the DHD, rolling her eyes, as Harry and the others brought the people in, most of them gawking at the Stargate. '_Beast Boy will be Beast Boy,'_ she thought.

The second the Stargate activated, making a bunch of people jump back in terror in the process, Harry was already thumbing his communicator. "Potter to SGC."

"_...This is Hammond. SG-1 got back fifteen minutes ago. We've been waiting for as long."_

"Good to know. We have everyone here, and we're ready to send them through to you."

"_We have medical personnel standing by, and we have a camp zone outside the mountain,"_ Hammond replied. "_We're opening the iris… now."  
_Harry turned, eyeing all present for a moment. "Alright, people, listen up! We're going to ask you to step through this shimmering pond! It will take you far from here, into another reality. There are people on the other side that will help you settle in, but we need to move, now!" He quickly turned. "Raven, could you do a sweep of the area?"  
"I can." Raven quickly expanded her senses, taking in the surrounding area for a moment.

Slowly, in groups of ten so as to not tax security, Jackson ushered the people through the Stargate, only stopping when the thirty minute time limit approached. The address was quickly redialed, and the evacuation commenced anew. Very simple, very straightforward.

And oh so suspicious, in Hermione's and Linka's opinion.

Robin seemed to share the same thought, as he looked over at them, then at the Gate. Noticing something off, he started observing the massive ring for a moment.

"We have incoming!" Raven suddenly reported. "It looks like... ninjas."  
"Extermination squad!" Harry was at her side in an instant, looking over the surround. "And Ermac's in charge!"

Hermione looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Jackson, tell the SGC that we're coming through, now!"

Jackson quickly turned around. "Alright, Colonel Grayson! You guys need to go through now! Wendy, you and Edward as well!"

Robin found what he was looking for, and gestured James over to see it was well. James took one look at it, and quickly brought his hand up. "Granger!" he shouted.

Hermione turned, and slammed her fist into the emergency stop button, shutting the gate down... just before Jane stepped up to it.

Cyborg turned. "What the hell are you doing!" he shouted.

James quickly felt within the inner recesses of the gate, and pulled a small device off. "Jane, had you stepped through, this planet would have been a dust cloud." He held it up. "This is Naquadria distortion device," he explained. "It uses the Stargate's own power to cause an explosion that could destroy this planet easily."

Jane was confused. If it was here the whole time, why hadn't it gone off? "Excuse, Mister Potter, but I'm confused. Why were we able to get the others out?"

Darling's grasp of technology, which was even less than Jane's, did know a few things about explosions. "It needs something. A trigger."

Hermione looked at it. "The Negaverse decided to develop this to take out anyone who was a Trainee or Guardian, and let's face it, they don't care if they kill everyone else to do it."

"Oh my God," Wendy breathed.

"What do we do, then?" Raven asked. "The six of us can't leave here. There isn't enough time."

Robin turned around, his gaze set. "Well, for starters, we get Danny, and you guys, through the gate." He held up his hand to stave off the other Titan's protests. "At this moment, all of you are nothing more than a minor problem to them. They're out for blood. Terra, dial the Watchtower."

Terra did so, understanding why Robin was doing this. Their team had just been put back together, and he didn't want it torn apart needlessly. But still... "Robin, what about you and Raven?"

Raven turned, smiling. "We'll be fine, Terra," she replied. "And we won't be alone, either."

That appeased the Earth mover, though she was still worried when the Stargate activated again. She was about to go through, when a hand landed on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Edward staring down at her, giving her a small smile. "Keep an eye on Danny, will you?"

Terra nodded, holding her hand out to Danny. "Come on," she said. Danny took it, and walked beside her through the gate, looking at his mom and dad as he stepped past the event horizon.

Colonel Grayson ordered his troops through first, looking like he wanted to stay behind with them. James had to threaten to transform him into a toadstool to convince him that he was better off with his troops. The Jedi, however declined, saying that 'You'll all need all of the help you can get.' On that, they all agreed.

"So what now?" Linka asked, as the gate shut down. "Ermac is getting closer, and we cannot use the Stargate. So... do we find another plan?"

"We get the hell out of here," Harry replied.

Ermac entered the cave, exulting over his inevitable victory over Potter and Granger. The fact that the Stargate hadn't detonated, thereby making that moot, meant that someone had found the device. It also meant that they spent their time getting the weaklings out. Guardians and Trainees were picky like that, putting the lives of strangers ahead of their own, even when they knew that they were the target.

All too easy.

That thought lasted all of twenty seconds, until he saw the cavern where the Stargate was located, and noticed that it was devoid of human occupants. Check that, _conscious_ living occupants.

He roared in fury.

"It won't be long before these hills are crawling with enemy soldiers," Anakin said, fiddling with his lightsaber. "We need to find someplace to hide, and soon."

Harry shook his head. "That's probably what Dooku wants us to do. He'd have all of the time in world to find us." He thought for a second. "We need another Stargate."

Raven speared him with a look that clearly said, _'Are you out of your fucking mind?'_ "And where are we going to find one?" she asked, while Robin's eyes widened behind his mask.

Lily grinned. "In America, of course. There are some things that remain constant in every reality. The Stargate was discovered in Egypt in 1929, then experimented on in the Nineteen Forties."

For a moment, silence reigned.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind!" Hermione got out, then held up a hand. "Wait, don't answer that. The question I should be asking is; How are we going to get there?"

"Well, that is a problem." Harry turned to Raven. "How many people can you keep in that Soul Self of yours?" he asked.

Raven gave him her patented, 'What are you, stupid?' glare. "I've never kept count, and I can't fly over oceans."

"Just asking. Mom?"

Lily shook her head. "If either James or myself do anything, we're asking for Akalon to knock us on our asses... permanently."

"What about pixie dust?" Pan asked.

Peter frowned. "It all depends. Mister Barrington can't fly. Mrs. Barrington, I'm not sure. Robin, I don't think has any happy thoughts. And lord only knows that Master Kenobi doesn't _want_ to fly."

"And Trainees can't fly via any form of fairy magic," Hermione added.

Tinkerbell jingled an affirmative, before going into a full scale lecture about why.

Pan stared at his fairy companion in disbelief, as did Jane. How could _Tinkerbell_, of all creatures, know the reason behind it? They didn't.

No less perplexed was Hermione. "Alright, how can you know that, Tink?"

"You all understood her?" Raven sighed in relief. "Good, I thought I was going crazy."

"What did she say?" Edward asked.

"She said pixie dust causes an allergic reaction to most Trainees," Jane explained, "unless their innate talent is flying..." Her voice trailed off as what she had just said processed. "The Deadly Alliance's mission failed before it began," she murmured.

Wheeler blinked. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Peter's already using his talent. He's flying. And I've been exposed to pixie dust twice when I was in Neverland."

Which means pixie dust is out of the question," Robin stated. "What about... what about commandeering an enemy vessel?"

Mary grinned "Now that may be doable. Miss Granger..."  
Hermione turned around, scanning the area. "We'll have to double back to the camp," she replied, "which is teeming with enemy troops by now. "

"Just makes it more difficult. Wheeler?"

The Fire Planeteer grinned. "If we do this, we risk the chance of getting caught. If we don't do this, we will eventually get caught. And personally, I don't want to be stuck in enemy territory. So what say we go, and ask if they want to dance?"

Darling grinned. "Well, let's then."

_"So the device was deactivated,"_ Reiko stated, not surprised, and once again sounding amazed by Potter's luck.

"Yes, but he didn't go through the Stargate." Ermac was still angry. "He and a group of others made their way out of the cave the same way they came in. I have reason to believe that they may be returning back to the camp to capture a vessel."

_"Yes, that would be prudent. Your opinion?"_

"I think they may be going for the other gate, which is still in Cheyenne Mountain." The Outworld warrior bowed. "I will not fail again, Regent."

_"No... no, Ermac, you may have given us the opportunity to destroy them all. Peter Pan's and Jane's analysis's have just reached me. It's useless to keep them alive. So I am coming, personally."  
_"Personally, sir?"

_"Yes."_ Reiko sounded final. _"Ermac, I need you to prepare our forces for an invasion of Hogwarts's Earth. Return to Outworld, immediately."_

The greatest assignment a warrior could be given. Ermac bowed once, anticipation coursing through his veins. Soon, the Guardians would fall before the power of the Deadly Alliance.

And then Existence would be theirs.

The Jaffa and droids swarmed the ruins of refugee camp, picking up every weapon they could find, as well as unloading supplies from their cargo ships for a long stay.

"This is J'orob. I am now heading for the American continents," a portly Jaffa reported, before settling back in his seat, powering up the vessel's engines for takeoff. He sighed inwardly. All of the other warriors had acquired all of the glory that the Gods had predicted, and here he was, piloting a cargo ship with no weapons. The only way his day would be worse was if...

A dagger suddenly made its presence known, pressing against his throat. He stopped moving, afraid that this would happen.

"Drive," an accented voice ordered. "Cheyenne Mountain. If you deviate, you die."

J'orob nodded slowly, cursing his luck. He might as well kill himself now.

"Don't try," a female voice droned. "If you do, I'll just heal the injury, and make you drive this rust bucket."

Oh, yes, his day just kept getting better.

_Prometheus _finally passed Neptune, her port thrusters angling her for the most optimum approach for the Stargate. Namely, the direct one.

Ron and Padme observed the screen thoughtfully, knowing that this was the easy part. Neither had any doubt that Dooku had declared it off limits to anyone outside of their alliance.

They had no doubt. They also didn't care.

_"Damont to bridge."_

Claire's voice suddenly punched through the quiet of the bridge, brightening Ron's mood. He punched the comm button on his armrest. "Do you have any good news? Because I could really use some good news."

_"Well, we now have full impulse again, and shields are back to ninety eight percent strength. We've also repaired the replicator units."_ Claire's voice carried such amusement, that it broke the slowly mounting tension amongst the bridge crew.

Ron grinned. "That's a good sign. I was getting tired of _Gagh _worms. Though I did find them tasty."

Ginny turned to look at him. "You try to get Dad to try them, I will rip your leg off, and beat you to death with it," she threatened.

Cho giggled to herself, before returning her full attention to her console. They were amusing, no doubt about it.

Her gaze fixed on the sensor images on her screen. "Ron, I have two Neimoidian battle ships in front o the Stargate," she reported. "Their weapons are powering up."

Padme looked at Ron. "We're going to run right through them," she said, not asking.

Ron settled back in his seat, smirking. "Dear sister, set a collision course. Professor McGonagall, stand by on weapons."

Remus leaned in. "Ron, what are you doing?"

Ron grinned. "You ever play 'Chicken', Professor?" he asked.

"We weren't supposed to get a shipment," one of the Jaffa guards stated, staring at the approaching cargo ship. "We have the chaapi'ai right on our doorstep."

A battle droid tilted its head slightly. "Probably some new orders for us. We know the general is notorious for that."

The Jaffa nodded once. "I guess we shall find out."

An Empowered wielding a powerful axe like weapon grinned. "And if they ain't on our side, we'll peel them like a potato."  
The second the ship landed, though, the side of the it exploded outward, knocking everything and everyone within range off of their feet. Those who weren't seriously injured or damaged staggered back to their feet, trying to regain their bearings. Mere seconds later, they radioed for back up.

Not that it would help them. They had no idea that they were facing an angry group of Trainees and Jedi.

The fight was brutal from the get go. Harry and Wheeler, easily the most powerful of the Trainees, fought their way through the enemy ranks with a single mindedness that was common in their family lines. This, of course, was proven when the two Guardians waded into the Empowered, not even giving them a chance to retaliate. Hermione and Linka, who were somewhat less adept, nevertheless did their fair share of destruction. Robin and Raven, who had been at it the longest, did what they did for years, kick ass.

Pan and the Barrington family remained in the now damaged vessel with Jackson, while Peter flew in, hitting every destroyer droid he could find before they could even think about unrolling fully.

The Jedi moved swiftly through the ranks of droids and Jaffa, blue and green lightsabers flashing through the air. Their speed and precision was such that, before they could be hit, they had already moved to deflect it.

Janet dispatched one Empowered, and whirled to block a second one... only to discover that a katana had already done the job. She saw Akalon whirl, smashing the warrior upside his head. "_Shock Arrow!"_ he bellowed, shooting an arrow into his gut. Picking up the enemy's weapon, he threw into the head of a Jaffa.

Obi Wan finished off his last opponent, then turned to watch Qui Gon's young apprentice. He was instantly struck by how effortlessly she leaped and cut, and realized what she was doing. '_Ataro,'_ he thought. '_She's mastering Ataro. But how? She has only been a Padawan for two of this realm's weeks!'_

The last Jaffa fell to a blow in the head by Raven, who nodded once. The entire melee, which lasted about fifteen minutes, had occurred in almost complete silence, save for the sounds of fist hitting, swords flashing, and weapons firing.

Akalon looked at Darling, nodding once to let her know that she didn't have to go, before gesturing everyone to follow him. After a second, they did.

Reiko entered the portal room, entering his code to activate a Negaverse wormhole. In a second, he was gone.

Repeated enemy fire raked across _Prometheus's_ shielded hull, causing the mighty vessel to shudder in an orchestra like fashion.

Ron grinned. "Professor?" he asked.

McGonagall returned the grin. "Shields are holding, Mister Weasley."

"Hold your course, Ginny."

Ginny grinned. "Yes, sir."

Cho's own grin had a feral edge to it, so unlike her. The next few minutes were going to be interesting.

Onboard the two enemy vessels, pilot droids quickly activated evasive maneuvers, their limited A.I. perplexed by this bold move. Their living commanders, on the other hand, were terrified out of their minds, and had ordered evasive ten days ago.

Exactly as Ron had anticipated. He gave the order.

As _Prometheus _flew in between the two ships, her weapons systems suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree, blasting the droid vessels with all of their power. The living crew; dead within moments.

At the same time, Cho punched in their home realm's address, establishing a connection. Ginny quickly homed in on that like a hawk. "Next time, Ron," she said, just before they entered, "I'm the Captain."

Ron mock saluted, just before _Prometheus_ flew through the event horizon.

Harry stared down at the prone body of President Harry S. Truman, feeling a wave of sadness going through him. He, and Hermione, had learned about him in school, before they were accepted into Hogwarts. His death, it seemed, spelled doom for an entire era.

Raven, it seemed, was equally appalled, and it showed. "Not even this place was spared," she whispered. "But why?"

Hermione leaned in, taking a look at the President's body. "He wasn't killed by a blaster, or a light saber." She looked up, surprise etched on her face. "From the looks of it, he was killed by a killing curse."

All three Potters went very still. The Killing Curse. The very thing that sent James into a coma, Lily into hiding, and Harry to the Dursleys. "Who could have known?" James finally asked. "Who could have done this, then vanished?"

Akalon frowned. "I don't know," he replied. "But we can't solve this mystery yet."

"Agreed." Wendy turned to Peter. "Mister Pan, you know the layout of this base. Lead the way."

Peter nodded, and started walking down the hallway, the others right behind him, with Akalon and Wheeler watching their backs.

The second _Prometheus_ exited the Stargate, Ron sent a message to Hogwarts.

The second that message reached them, the SGC exploded into action.

Aurors headed for defense checkpoints throughout the installation, while Cedric had the older students set up around the school. Dumbledore sent an emergency message to the Ministry, alerting Minister Fudge and Dolores Umbridge of the situation.

Then he contacted Molly and Arthur, and told them to get their Stargate ready, and to expect their two youngest's arrival.

_Prometheus_ landed on the grassy hills of the Burrow just as the two Weasley's burst out of the house, burping up Ginny and Ron, as well as a number of others. "Hey, Mum, Dad!" Ron shouted in greeting.

Molly looked at the damaged vessel, then at her children. "You have _got _to be kidding!"

"Spare us the _It's too dangerous_ speech, Mum," Ginny interrupted, a little harshly. "We honestly don't care anymore. And we're expecting Harry and company through this gate real soon."

Arthur shook his head in bewilderment. That battle with Ermac must have knocked a few brain cells loose. Either that, or Cadogen was driving the family to greater heights of lunacy.

"_Gin, what's going on?"_

Ron winced. In all of the excitement, he had forgotten about Matt.

"We have a bit of a situation, Matt. I'll get back to you in a moment." Ginny took position near the Gate, weapon ready. Matt wisely stayed quiet.

Mary observed the door before them, looking for a way to open it. "In our realm, they used some sort of card to open many of these doors."

Wendy frowned. "How'd they do that?"

"The cards have some sort of electronic signature," Jane replied. "Am I right?"

Raven grinned. "Well, you nailed it." She turned back to the door. "Well, I have a new question; How are we going to open it?"

Harry started grinning now. "Well, that's simple. We knock it off of its hinges."

"Brilliant as usual," Hermione said dryly. "Who wants to do the honors, and try this extremely difficult task?"

Pan, without replying, walked up to the blast door, observed it for a second, before whirling in a circle. His foot came up at the peak of his whirl, connecting with cold, unfeeling metal with enough force to jar his leg...

...and knock the door down like a tree.

Edward blinked. "Brilliant, indeed."  
"_Da_, I will go with that," Linka murmured.

Wheeler turned to Peter. "Why can't you do that?" he asked.

Peter grinned toothily. "My teeth don't sparkle like his do."  
Tinkerbell jingled in laughter.

Robin brought his staff out, and slowly edged into the Gate Room... and stopped, surprised.

"Ladies, gentlemen," Dooku greeted genially, lightsaber already out and ready, "you are a tad later than I expected."

_'We saw this one coming.'_ Harry stepped in as well, standing next to the Titan leader. "You're in our way, Dooku. Move it." He took another step forward... and turned a bit, another person catching his eye.

At least he now knew what had caused Robin to halt. Dooku wasn't alone.

Another human, one nowhere near as old as the Dark Lord of the Sith, wore a ninja uniform, a variant that showed that he was one of great power and authority. A mask adorned his face, masking his eyes in a white field. He held himself up like a true warrior, with a feeling of power that belied his age.

James stepped through the entranceway, bowing in respect to this new person. "Reiko," he said in greeting.

Reiko bowed once. "James Potter."  
Daniel turned. "Alright, who are we dealing with?"

Raven's own eyes, however, widened. "_The_ Reiko? Shao Kahn's most trusted, and powerful, general?"

"The same, Daughter of Trigon." Reiko's face didn't even twitch. "And it seems Dartz was correct in his assumption about you two. You truly are formidable."

"Good to know." Robin brought his staff up to a traditional stance. "Get out of our way."

"I'm afraid not, Mister Grayson." Dooku smiled at the look of surprise on the young one's face. "Oh, don't be surprised, young man. The Deadly Alliance knows everything about you. Who your families are... or were, who you are friends with. Everything, down to the smallest detail." He frowned slightly. "It was necessary, if a tad... boring."

Hermione and Harry traded looks of understanding. At least they now knew how Racc knew them. "Why?" the witch asked. "Why all of this trouble to get at us?"

Reiko grinned. "So, you've finally asked the question, Miss Granger. It certainly took you long enough." He suddenly turned towards the Stargate, observing it, as if he could understand its secrets just by looking at it. "Tell me, are any of you familiar with prophecy of Purity?" he asked.

James and Lily traded confused looks. They had never heard of such a prophecy before. And Guardians were made aware of every last one that was created.

Akalon nodded once. "It spoke of the arrival of six warriors, whose powers would bring balance back to Existence. What possible purpose does it serve here, Reiko?"

Reiko turned his full attention back to them. "You mean, you don't know, Timelord?" He stepped forward a bit. "What if I were to tell you that these six were, in fact, the Chosen Ones in that prophecy? That everything that has happened so far has been part of a plot to make sure that it doesn't happen?" He gestured. "The time portal that brought the Darling family and Peter Pan to the late twentieth century, the portal that sent _Enterprise_ to your world, Mister Sloane, even the Sunak's gateway that sent the Sailor Scouts and Digi-Destined to Lunar, have all helped bring you out into the open."

Dooku smiled. "However, Mister Potter, you were the easiest to discover, as well as the most obvious. Your destiny, defeating the Slayer of Guardians, was always set."

"The Slayer...?" Harry suddenly understood. "Voldemort," he breathed.

Dooku nodded. "Correct. How we found the rest of you is not important. However, now that you're all here, it will be all the easier to destroy you."

Raven stepped forward. "You first, sir." She turned her head. "Robin and I will deal with this creep. Mrs. Darling, could you and the other Jedi deal with the Sith?"

Darling cracked her neck. "Peter, could you and the others dial the Weasleys?" She stretched her arms, getting the blood flowing. "We'll be a moment."

Dooku's small smile faded at this confidant statement. Coming from a padawan learner, one who was just at the beginning of her training, made him uneasy. He sent out a tendril into the Force, trying to find out why.

What he found was impossible.

The child was not simply strong in the Force... she _sang_ with the Force! It seemed to infuse her entire being. She was only a few weeks into her training, and she was already as great of a threat as Obi Wan. In fact, the only reason why she wasn't a greater threat was because she was only a Padawan.

_'And I intend to keep it that way,'_ he thought, bringing his lightsaber up in salute.

Five energy blades, three sky blue, two forest green, emerged from handgrips.

Reiko moved into a traditional battle ready position, as Robin and Raven bowed, before assuming positions as well. Akalon quickly entered an Atlantean battle position. Harry and the other Trainees stayed at the sidelines.

A slight shift in the air, as the tension reached critical levels, marked the beginning of their war.

All sprang as one.

As the combatants squared off, Hermione and Jackson began observing the Stargate. "We're going to have to manually dial the address," Jackson decided, looking around. "They hadn't removed the chargers." He gestured. "Janet, I need you and Hermione to spin the gate, stopping when we reach a chevron. Mrs. Barrington, the second I tell you and your husband to, flip those switches down to charge it. Got it?" Wendy nodded, moving over to the wall.

Janet and Hermione began moving the massive inner circle, the gate address in question firmly embedded in the young girl's mind. They ignored the battles raging behind them, so focused on their task.

Anakin leaped forward, green blade flashing forward furiously, while Obi Wan followed in perfect sync from either side of him... only to hit nothing but air.

At the last moment, Dooku had gone into a roll, a slight nudge in the Force sending his former Padawan and Skywalker towards the far wall, blocking Kenobi's strike, and folding him over with a well placed punch to the gut. He quickly whirled to parry Mary's downward stroke, shifting slightly to elbow the Jedi and mother in the face, before shifting once again to face the daughter.

Who had already leaped, blocking his upward thrust with little difficulty, before landing, blade moving so fast that it was almost a blur.

Dooku merely sidestepped out of the way, though he was somewhat quicker about it than usual. _'She just executed a block that is next to impossible for her experience.'_ Masking his unease at this, he went on a blazing volley of thrusts and slashes, keeping the young lady on the defensive, casually backhanding Obi Wan as he came in.

The two birds exploded into action, attacking from both sides with furious punches and kicks. Reiko merely blocked what would have been a deadly strike, then launched an assault of his own, his foot tripped Raven before whirling into a roundhouse kick, slamming into Robin, a sound reminiscent of a gunshot accompanying it. The young man dropped like a rock.

Akalon came out of nowhere, his feet planting themselves into Reiko's chest, forcing him into the wall. Landing on his feet, he charged forward, his katana coming down. Reiko evaded it, though, and struck back hard, knocking the blade out of the Timelord's hand, swatting Robin casually out of the way, kicking Raven to through one of the pieces of equipment lying around.

Dazed, surprised at the suddenness of the attack, Raven though, _'If this keeps up, I'm going to get mad.'_

Blocking Qui Gon and Obi Wane effortlessly, Dooku felt several tables suddenly hurl themselves at him and the Regent. The two of them swiftly leaped over the projectiles, landing on their feet perfectly. "Well," the Sith Lord chuckled, "the half breed has some power after all."

Reiko's charge put him in front of Raven, who was already charging forward, thoroughly red in the face. "I'm already _better_ than my father will ever be!" she snarled. "I don't need to control my emotions anymore!"

"How lovely for you." Reiko blocked her clumsy chop, and launched one of his own. Raven batted it aside, moving so Robin could come in again. The Regent merely grabbed his foot, and tossed him into his fellow Titan.

Dooku swept Qui Gon off his vertical base, blocking Anakin and forcing him in Mary's direction. A spinning heel kick took the resurrected Jedi Master out of the picture temporarily. His whirl ended with his lightsaber blocking Mary's a split second before it could have removed his head. He registered the woman's surprise before he shoved her back, sending a surge of the Force to force the three Jedi back. He turned again...

...only to find himself facing a whirling blue blade that hadn't been there a second ago. _'How did she...?'_ he asked, quickly blocking the young girl's swift strikes, slashes, and thrusts.

Darling went on the offensive, meeting the Sith Lord in a display of fencing skill that she hadn't been capable of a few weeks ago. It was a style that Dooku was very familiar with. His amazement grew. _'She has already mastered Makashi!'_ he thought, now truly concerned. _'But it takes decades to do that!'_ What worried him even more was the fact that she was expending massive amounts of Force energy, an yet, never lost any.

Anakin, who was back on his feet, was also surprised. Obi Wan barely stood up against Dooku for four minutes. He himself, almost five. Qui Gon wouldn't have even stood a chance in hell.

And yet, here was this young lady, barely starting her training, going blow for blow with him, and she wasn't even tiring, Force wise or physically.

He was starting to wonder if she was even human.

Lily and James stopped Robin before he could charge in again. "We'll deal with him. You stay back," Lily stated, stepping forward.

Observing the Outworld warrior for a second, the two Guardians moved apart slightly, then moved as one, keeping a tight rein on their moves and strikes. Reiko was known for using the wilder style's energy against his opponents, which Robin excelled at. And Raven had been angry. They were also young, and impulsive. Easy pickings for someone like Reiko.

Against two Guardians, especially one's of the Potter's experience, on the other hand, was much different. And only one thing could come of it.

Stalemate.

Reiko let a smile grace his face as he and the Potter's continued their deadly dance. '_The Potters have shaken off the rust. They are as formidable as always.'_ Still, they were young by Guardian standards, and he was more experienced. He quickly feinted, a move so realistic that Lily actually moved to block it, before throwing a punch, putting all of the power in his body behind it.

Jane watched as Reiko whirled around James, slamming his elbow into the Guardian's back, as Lily flew into the hallway. She saw the Regent move forward, heading for Akalon, and acted.

Reiko brought his fist up, preparing to drive it into the Timelord's head. Although he knew that Akalon would only transfer his power and knowledge into a young version of himself, it would remove him from the equation for two years. And two years would be all the Deadly Alliance needed to gain the advantage.

As he brought it down, his sixth sense suddenly went off, alerting him to an incoming warrior. He turned around...

...only to have his vision suddenly obscured by a fist, approaching him at something resembling terminal velocity.

The impact was like a blast of white fire, shooting through his nose, and to make matters worse, _Potter _decided to get involved, leaping up to plant a double kick into his chest, sending him staggering back. Darling quickly jumped into the air, hovering as he flew into Dooku, taking the Sith Lord down with him.

Dooku leaped to his feet, helping his ally up. A quick assessment of themselves, they came to the agreement that they were physically well. They also decided that the game was over.

Now it was time to kill.

Mary's style, Hjem Do, was the fastest, and most elegant form of the old days, when dueling was more common. It was so powerful, that it was considered superior to the seven forms of modern times. Mary had developed this style, and was its only master. She had also created Soresu, and her ability to switch between the two was supernatural, even for a Jedi.

Dooku called upon all of the power, the knowledge of the Dark Side, and sprang at Mary. Reiko, he noted, attacked the young Potter. '_A warrior's instinct,'_ he thought.

The Dark Side didn't fail him, as he forced her into Soresu. At the same time, he picked up his former apprentice's inert body, and threw it at the floating girl, bringing her down. When Mary's turned to see if she was alright, he quickly kicked her, a surge of power taking her down.

Harry and Reiko locked in a Greco Roman lock, power against power, trying to one up one another. Reiko's face was calm, very placid, while Harry's showed every ounce of his exertions. "You are a Trainee before your time, Potter," he said, his voice showing all of the strain his voice did not, "but you are still young, and inexperienced!" He started pushing downward.

Harry tried to push back, but he had no strength left to do that. He, and the other new Trainees, were expending more energy than the efficient Outworld warrior before them. And Reiko, giving a triumphant cry of victory, brought him to his knees, it was confirmed.

The Regent sent his knee into Potter's head, sending him to the ground, flat on his back. Without waiting to see if Dooku had removed the Jedi, he started for Hermione and Janet.

Just as the seventh chevron locked into position, activating the gate.

"Daniel, Wendy, Edward, Jane, and Pan, go!" Janet shouted, as she and Hermione moved from the Gate, and made for Reiko.

And Peter, who had been hidden throughout the fight, suddenly rocketed into view once again, slamming into the Sith Lord, taking him off of his vertical base, before moving out of the way as Obi Wan reentered the fray, blue blade singing.

Blood red rose up to block it, and the Dark Side forced the Jedi Knight back.

Reiko drove two kicks into the two female's chests, taking them down, before grabbing Peter out of the air, bringing him into a bear hug. "Die, Peter Pan," he hissed.

"You, first!" Peter's head flew forward, slamming into Reiko's skull, weakening his grip. He quickly broke free, flying through the Gate.

Just as the Potters and Akalon flew in, tackling him to the ground.

Another surge of the Force sent Obi Wan into the wall. His lightsaber fell from his slackened grip. Dooku, however, turned from him, aiming for the gate.

Qui Gon got up, helping his apprentice up. "Sorry about that."

Darling shook her head. "No problem. It's not like you can control where you go when you're unconscious! Everyone, through the Gate!" She grabbed Hermione's arm before she could have moved towards the battle. "Do as you're told! she shouted. "We're of no further use in this fight! Harry's parents are capable of fending for themselves! Now go!"

Hermione nodded, and quickly went through, just as Lily and James were taken down. Wheeler and Linka quickly followed her.

Reiko quickly picked the Guardians up, one at a time, and threw them through the Stargate. He turned to Harry, who was struggling back to his feet. "Your parents are gone, Harry Potter," he said, sore where the Guardian's blows had struck his defenses. "All you have to help you is two of the other Chosen Ones, and Akalon here." The way he said that, let everyone present know what he thought of that.

Wendy looked towards the Gate, then at the young ones. Safety was at the other side of that maw, but if she left, then James and Lily's child would die. And so would Robin and Raven.

Her hesitation cost her, as something resembling an electric surge suddenly went through her body. Screaming, she hit the ground.

Edward turned around at Wendy's scream, saw her zapped by what appeared to be lightning, and hitting the ground, twitching. He saw the Sith Lord bringing his lightsaber up, and moved. There was no hesitation.

Obi Wan, who had just finished collecting his thoughts, saw the same thing, and did much the same thing as Edward, his lightsaber coming back to his hand.

Dooku looked down at the young woman, shaking his head. "So it ends," he said, bringing his blade up, ready to kill Wendy.

And was plowed into by Wendy's husband, taking the Sith Lord off of his vertical base. "You will not harm my wife!" he bellowed, slamming his fist directly into Dooku's jaw.

Obi Wan helped Wendy up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Help Edward," was Wendy's only reply. Obi Wan nodded, and turned around...

...just in time to see Dooku knock Edward off of him. Before the Jedi Knight could move in, the Sith's lightsaber was already back in his hand, the red blade striking true... right through Edward's chest, exiting through his back.

_"Nooooo!"_

Wendy's shriek of horror caught Harry's attention, and he shifted his attention. His gaze landed on Edward's body falling, a look of surprise and pain on his face. Fury bubbling within him, he brought his hands up.

Obi Wan's attack was so swift so sudden, so powerful, that Dooku had a great deal of trouble blocking it. With his attention focused, and Reiko surprised by such a move, Harry summoned up every ounce of magical power in his body, and shot it out in a blast of power.

And he wasn't the only one.

Robin and Raven, who were still there, had done the same thing without thought. Robin's mind flashed back to his youth, when he saw his parents fall to their deaths because of an unknown assassin. Raven, her entire life flashed before her eyes.

Their combined powers slammed into the two warriors, sending them out the door and down the hall. It also served to pump additional power to the Stargate.

Unfortunately, it also caused the molecular cohesion of the mountain to destabilize, making each atom ricochet. And when something that is unstable forms, it will eventually destroy itself.

Obi Wan quickly picked up Edward's body, surprised that he was still breathing. It reminded him of Qui Gon, lying there in that Naboo generator room, making him promise to train Anakin.

He had the uneasy feeling he was about to make another one.

Raven grabbed Akalon, hauling him to his feet. "We have to get out of here, now!" The whole lot of them quickly ran for the Gate, the installation beginning to shudder around them. They jumped through the maw... just as the mountain detonated with the force of a nuclear weapon.

Cheyenne Mountain, indeed Colorado Springs, was no more.

Hermione stood near the Gate, anxiety worming its way through his body. She had been like that for several minutes, not even blinking.

Ron and the others had not moved either, weapons and wands pointed at the Gate. There was no sense in taking chances.

Suddenly, the Potters flew through the Stargate, hitting the ground before the assembled. Ron quickly helped them up. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Reiko threw us through the bloody gate, that's what happened!" James replied angrily, brushing his cape off. "Harry, Kenobi and the two Titans are still there!"  
Molly got a good look at them. "James and Lily Potter!" She gaped in shock. "But you two are _dead_!"

"Yeah, we get that a lot these days." Lily shook her head, then stared at the Gate. "The wormhole's destabilizing!"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, this we can see."

The blue maw of the wormhole was starting to blink rather violently, as if a power surge was going through it. If that kept up, then the Stargate would shut down.

Remus stepped up. "That's long enough. I'm going through."

Which was as far as he went before the remaining ones came through the Stargate, the gate shutting down immediately afterwards. Obi Wan set Edward down gently, and put his hand over the wound, observing it through unseen eyes.

Hermione hugged Harry gratefully. "I was so worried," she whispered. "I thought that..." she suddenly looked at Edward. "Oh my God."

Harry nodded sadly, turning around. "I'm sorry to say that God has nothing to do with this."

Obi Wan used the Force to try and keep Edward alive, while Wendy held his hand, keeping him focused on her, but he already knew it was hopeless. The lightsaber strike had gone right through his heart. The fact that the man was still alive was a testament to his spirit.

Edward's hand suddenly clamped down on the Jedi Master's arm, surprising him with his strength, stopping him. "It's too late."

"No!" Wendy replied desperately, squeezing his hand. "Just hold on..."

Wheeler let Jane through so she could be at her father's side as well. He felt tears forming in his eyes, what was happening here reminding him of his own father's death. He felt Linka hug him, tears falling onto his shirt.

"Master Kenobi," Edward gasped, struggling for words, each breath coming harsher. "Please... look after my family."  
Obi Wan nodded. "I will, Edward. I promise." He knew that he was promising something that was just as controversial as his promise to train Anakin. And, like that time, he had no hesitation in his soul when he made that promise.  
The Patriarch of the family turned to Jane. "Jane, I need you to... help him take care of your Mum and Danny," he said, some humor still lacing his pain filled voice. "Can... you do that... for me?" He smiled as Jane nodded, prouder of her than ever before. "That's... my big girl." His gaze turned to Wendy. "I... love you... my wife. Never... forget that... ever..." His voice trailed off, as his eyes slowly lost their focus.

And, in front of everyone, Edward Barrington finally let out a peaceful sigh, and relaxed for the final time of his life.   
"No..." Jane whimpered from her father's side, so full of grief, and not even trying to be strong. "No... _Daddy_!" Wendy simply started sobbing, unable to form words.

Akalon bowed his head in sorrow, stepping back from the scene. He had seen situations like this too many times, but this was the first time that he was powerless to do anything about it.

Obi Wan merely stared at Edward's body, asking the Force to watch over him. He bowed his head, sealing his vow.

Ginny bowed her head, as she heard the Alliance begin to pepper Matt with questions. '_We've failed,'_ she thought. '_And now someone else has lost her father.'_

Fury choked Harry with a grip that could vaporize steel. He had just gotten his parents back, only to have a friend lose one of hers. A realm had been conquered, and a number of people killed, and for what? A stupid prophecy that only Akalon knew about?

The answer to that question would be long in coming. But it would be answered.

And the answer would be more insidious than he could have imagined.

And here is Chapter Eight. Only one chapter to go before this story is over, and I can get back to the other two.

Well, this week has started off rather freakily. I won't get into details, but I will say this; A fire alarm is a rather unique way of waking up in the morning. And I am hesitant to do that again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The throne room of Outworld seems to ripple for a moment, like it was underwater.

Then, a Negaverse portal opened, tearing the very fabric of reality apart.The Negaverse'scultural contribution to Existence.

Reiko and Dooku jumped out through that portal, a massive ball of fire shooting out after them, coming perilously close to cooking them. Grant you, if not for Reiko's swift action, opening a portal the second the mountain began to detonate, they would have been vaporized.

Several seconds passed, as the portal closed behind them, enveloping them in darkness once again. Then slowly, oh so slowly, the two warriors rose to their feet shakily. Not something you would associate with them. After all, they were among the elite warriors of their respective groupings.

But what they witnessed was enough to put Beryl into shock.

"Did... did they do _that_?" Dooku asked, referring to what they had just escaped.

Reiko nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow. "And they were nowhere near as powerful as us. Imagine what their power levels will be within a few months. And if they become Guardians..." He couldn't complete that sentence.

But Dooku grasped what he meant.

If they became Guardians, the rules wouldn't even enter the equation. The six of them would be at Alania's and Beryl's level. No one, save those two, would be able to stop them.

Once again, the future reset itself in Reiko's eyes.

* * *

Hogwarts Castle.

A pall hung over the school, as the events of three days ago hung over those of the SGC. Those who were not part of the organization were asked not inquire, though they knew that it had been terrible.

None more so than those who were closest to it.

Which was why Jane, Wendy, Daniel and Pan were standing at Edward's grave, located in a seldom traveled section of the school grounds. Not one of them had slept in those two nights. And, for the longest time, none of them spoke.

"Standing guard over the dead?"

Wendy turned to see Akalon standing there watching her, gaze apologetic. "Yes, sir... we are."

The great Timelord nodded, stepping up next to them, observing the tombstone. "I have decided not to return the Darling family, or Peter, back to their time," he said. "After what happened to Bermu..."

Jane looked at him. "How bad is it?" she asked.

"... ... There were no survivors."

Pan sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Not as sorry as I am. I didn't even see this coming." Akalon shook his head. "I have never, in my eons of Existence, felt so helpless. It was as if… destiny itself was their target."

"It was," Raven replied, walking up to them. "Bermu was the main target. We were just a side dish."

"An important side dish, I'd say."

"Yeah..." The half demon looked at the grave for a second, eyes shimmering. "A father, wiling to die to protect his family... It... it must be nice to have such a father."

Jane smiled. "It is," she whispered.

For a moment, the group stood in silence, before Akalon excused himself, disappearing back to his home.

"What'll happen to us, Mommy?" Daniel finally asked.

Wendy picked up her son. "Well, the people here are going to let us live here, while starts taking classes, Danny. And they're going to let you go to school in the city." She turned. "Peter, what about you?"

Raven looked up. "The Justice League has offered its assistance in helping you get back to Neverland," she replied. "Batman helped create ships that can get past whatever blockade the enemy has put up."

Pan shook his head. "I'm not leaving Wendy's family... not right now. I'm willing to risk growing up, but... they'll need all of the support they can get." He grinned. "Besides, I at least want to know why Alania's name seems so familiar."  
"You and Shayera both." Raven smiled. An unpracticed smile, but one nonetheless. "Then, I guess that you'll meet her, sooner or later." Her smile slipped. "Well, you two better get yourselves sorted into one of the houses. Otherwise, things could get a bit messy."

* * *

Matt stood apart from the rest of the Alliance, alone in his, and Ginny's thoughts. The death of that girl's father was just another part of Beryl's and Ghaleon's plot. A single tear fell down his cheek as he wondered how many death's would occur in the future.

Tai walked up to him. "How's Ginny holding up?" he asked gently.

The Digi-Destined of Friendship gave a shaky laugh. "Oh, she's fine." He sighed. "It's just... "

"You were wondering how many people are going to die because of Beryl's greed."  
"Yeah... or of humanities coldness to such things."  
Tai nodded. "You know... I wonder that same thing everyday. Whether or not this is the day I become that which I fight," he said. "Whether or not I really do become cold, instead of just on the battlefield." He rubbed his eyes. "It's a real tragedy, when a person can no longer feel."

"Quite a thought, Tai."

"And one that keeps me up at night."  
For a moment, silence reigned. Both of them were remembering their fights in the Digital World, due to a difference in opinion. So far, history hadn't repeated itself, but they weren't putting their faith that it would last. Things were changing, far too fast for either of them.

"Well," Tai slapped Matt on the shoulder. "We need to try and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He made his way back to the camp, leaving Matt alone with his thoughts for a few more moments.

Sighing, Matt turned towards camp, sending a silent prayer out to the family of Edward Barrington, praying that they would be safe.

* * *

The Weasley Stargate rippled placidly as Robin sent a message, letting the Watchtower know that they were coming through, before turning back to Harry. "So, when was Raven supposed to be here?" he asked.

"Right now." Raven landed next to him, her cloak falling over her. "I was just saying goodbye to Peter and Jane."

The Boy Wonder nodded, before turning back to Harry. "So, I guess we'll be seeing you guys around, then. What with the prophecy and all..."  
Harry grinned. "You two just keep yourself out of trouble. Also, I think you might want to consider a costume change. You stand out like a sore thumb."

Robin returned the grin. "I'll think about it." He shook the young Wizard's hand. "You just kick Reiko's ass into the next millennium."

"Will do."

Raven hugged Hermione. "Keep an eye on Jane, will you?"

Hermione smiled. "I'll do that. You just go kick your dad's ass into eternity!"

"Oh, I think I'll be kicking him farther than that!" Raven laughed. Then," And I hope Alex gets his friend back, too."

Harry nodded. "He will. He's got the best back up in the world."

And, with those parting words, the two Teen Titans stepped through the Stargate, side by side as they always were.

The two Trainees watched as the Gate shut down, somewhat saddened by it. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, but if we don't, at least we know that we're not alone in this fight." His hand found Hermione's, squeezing it gently.

Hermione squeezed back, blushing slightly. "Come on, Boy-Who-Lived, let's go home."

Several moments later, the two Chosen Ones stepped out of the Gryffindor fireplace, brushing soot off of their clothes... and almost ran into Claire, who had just stood up from the couch. She had been ready to activate her lightsaber, but stopped. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Harry rubbed his nose, once again being reminded as to why he hated the Floo Network. "What is it?"

Claire grinned. "Alania sent us a gift, as well as her condolences to the Barringtons." She pointed to one of the chairs, to which Neville and Ron were standing. In it was a box with the Guardian Seal stamped on it.

Hermione picked up the sheet of parchment that was attached, looked it over. "These... these are the parts were need to fix the Stargates and the consoles," she whispered in disbelief.

Claire nodded. "We can finally do some good in this war. We have everything we need, now."

Slowly, oh so slowly, identical grins appeared on the two Trainee's faces. Their main obstacle was defeated.

And their other obstacle was about to get a beat down because of it.

* * *

Raven entered her room in Titan Tower, and simply looked at it.

It was strange, really. More than two weeks ago, from her perspective, as only three days had passed here, the darkness was soothing, as comfortable as her old home of Azarath.

But now... it seemed oppressive to her.

_'Robin and I will have to change that,' _Raven thought, a small smile forming on her face. _'But first... some light.'_

* * *

Hermione put in the gate address they wanted, then looked up. "Wormhole established," she reported. "Send the mount through!"  
Cho gave her a thumbs up, finishing with her programming of the device, which was a small, saucer shape device. When she was done, she stepped back, letting the device float towards the active device, going through it without hesitation.

Jane, who was now clad in Hogwarts robes, the Ravenclaw symbol on it, observed everything around her. "So, if these repairs were effective?" she began.

Hermione nodded. "The mount will dial back this address. Then we'll discover if the default connection activates or not. If it does, then we're going to have to go to Zion to get more spare parts. If it doesn't...?"

Jane smiled. "Then we're in business."

"Which reminds me, did Peter get sorted in Gryffindor?"  
"Definitely. Personally, I can't get used to the tie."

Claire grinned. "Don't worry, you will."

Harry walked up to them, carrying two cups of juice. "The mount go through?" he asked, handing them to the two girls.

"Yep." Hermione took a sip. "Mmm, pineapple."

Everyone soon gathered in the control room, looking out into the Gate area.

Waiting for the fruits of their labors to be justified.

As if to give them that justification, the Stargate did the traditional activation dance, before settling down. Then the mount came through, all in one piece.

Hermione ran a gate diagnostic, checking to see if the default was still useful. Everyone held their breath.

"Sweet!" Hermione shouted. "We are in business, boys and girls!"

Everybody was silent for a second, before exploding into cheers, each person slapping Hermione on the back at least once. Ron gave her a great big hug, and the promise to cut back on calling her a know it all for two weeks.

Harry grinned. "Hermione, what do you think?"

Hermione returned the grin. "I think that Beryl is going to have to pay for a great deal for property insurance."

McGonagall smiled as she approached them. "Well, Potter, I am placing you in charge of SG-1. Assemble a team of four others." Her smile grew slightly. "Then, tomorrow, report here for yours and SG-2's first mission."

Harry's grin grew. _'To hell with this prophecy about Chosen Ones,'_ he thought. _THIS is what it means to be a Guardian. The risk, and the chance to make a difference.'_

A difference, he would reflect upon much, much later, that was the core of all Guardians.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

And so ends the first special of my little saga. It's not much, but it really isn't meant to be. I just wanted them to meet, and jumpstart Raven's transformation from portal to Guardian, among other things. Please, oh please review. Feedback is always appreciated.

Well, now it's back to work on Digimon: Silver Star Story, and Captain Planet, Armageddon. I've got the primary part of Season Two, namely Lunar, written up, so I can type it, and make modifications to it as I go. I'm also going to finish fixing up mistakes I've made, and repost, so it'll actually look neater. And, on that note, I've actually finished something within a year. Oh, joy!

I recently watched Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and was amazed by how they did the computer graphics. I especially loved the fight scenes, with everyone leaping upward at least fifteen feet.


End file.
